No Right Reason
by Militaily Cattail
Summary: Zomboss is getting fed up with this war. Using the latest tech, Brain Squad and a new ally, he hopes to turn the tide of battle. Sequel to AOW
1. Peashooter vs Cabbage-pult

**Hello again, readers! For those of you new here, please read the first PVZTV before coming here. I'll wait… for a while…**

 **For those of you that read the original, this continues where we left off, and I wanted to start with something exciting! I thought about giving Allstar a tank, which would be hilarious, but sadly it doesn't fit in with the story. So this is the next best thing!**

 ** _Chapter 1: Peashooter VS Cabbage-pult_**

Peashooter walked through the mist, tired. It was his birthday, but it didn't feel like it. January was almost over already. The day hadn't been good. All his friends had forgotten that it was his birthday. At least, it seemed they had. Peashooter knew they probably were planning a surprise party when Peashooter got back home. Threepeater hadn't gotten Peashooter a present, and was mad at him for some reason. Nothing was really going right.

Peashooter turned the corner on the street and bumped into Cabbage-pult, as if it couldn't get worse. Peashooter sighed and got up. Cabbage-pult glared at Peashooter and punched him in the face.

"Look where you're going. I thought you could at least walk, but apparently I was wrong."

"Well, add that to the long list of things you're wrong about."

Peashooter expected, Cabbage-pult to retaliate, but he didn't expect him to give him a black eye. That's new. Peashooter fell back as Cabbage-pult glared down at him.

"Get moving, loser. And happy birthday. Here's a present."

Cabbage-pult picked Peashooter up and threw him, causing Peashooter to slam into the pavement. Peashooter was bleeding lightly, but he still got back up. He couldn't see Cabbage-pult, but Peashooter knew that he wasn't done.

"That, that all you've got?"

Peashooter then was smacked in the face with a cabbage, sending him back onto the floor. He heard Cabbage-pult laugh.

"I have much worse for you. Don't expect to get off so easily next time."

Peashooter didn't respond. He was in too much pain. Getting up, Peashooter started to go home, limping.

Peashooter almost made it to the door before collapsing in pain. He groaned, looking back at the droplets of blood he had left behind. There were a lot. The mist started to thicken, and Peashooter shivered in the cold. He didn't notice a faint orange glow in the distance, which got closer and closer. Before the glow got too close, Peashooter fainted.

Peashooter woke up in the squad house, resting on the couch. He felt sore all over. But, shouldn't he have an ice pack on his black eye? Groaning, Peashooter tried to sit up.

"Don't do that. You're covered in bruises. What the heck happened to you?"

Peashooter's eyes widened as he recognized that voice.

"Scorch? How'd you get in here?"

"You had a key on you. And, if I'm saving your life, it doesn't count as breaking and entering."

Peashooter smiled and closed his eyes. Scorch stood next to Peashooter and examined his bruises.

"Nothing too bad, except that black eye. What happened to you?"

"I got in a fight."

"And they beat you up this badly? Bleeding, black eye, who is this guy?"

"Some plant named Cabbage-pult."

"Ok, when you're better, I want you to watch me burn him to a crisp."

"I think I'll pass. Is no one else here?"

"Nope."

Peashooter frowned. They _had_ forgotten it was his birthday. Some birthday. Sighing, he tried to fall asleep.

"Thanks, Scorch."

"No prob."

Peashooter fell asleep, and Scorch waited on the recliner for someone to arrive. He wanted to get back to the army ASAP, but no one came for a few hours. Scorch himself almost fell asleep when someone came home.

"What the- Scorch?"

Scorch turned to see Chomper, Sunflower and Wallnut carrying shopping bags full of birthday decorations.

"Hey, you're that chomper who yelled from the roof. Nice to meet you. Also, shh! Peashooter's asleep right now. I'll tell you guys what happened."

After they set the decorations in Chomper's room, they gathered around Scorch, who told them what happened. Chomper and Wallnut were angry, while Sunflower was aghast. Sunflower looked at Peashooter, still covered in bruises, his black eye standing out.

"And Cabbage-pult did this?"

Scorch nodded. Sunflower closed her eyes and sighed. Scorch looked back and forth between Sunflower and Peashooter a couple times before shrugging.

"I guess I'll be off, then."

Scorch left, the mist still there. Chomper started to put up decorations, and Sunflower joined him. Wallnut sat on the recliner, watching Peashooter sadly.

Peashooter woke up almost an hour later, to see birthday decorations all around the room. Sitting up slowly, he smiled happily. Wallnut saw Peashooter wake up and bounced in excitement.

"You're awake!"

Peashooter nodded, then recoiled as his head throbbed in pain. Wallnut was concerned as Peashooter sat back. Chomper and Sunflower walked over to Peashooter, Sunflower sitting next to him.

"You ok?"

Peashooter tried to nod, but it hurt his head more. Chomper smiled sadly.

"Head hurts, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, though."

Chomper sighed and shook his head.

"Peashooter, no. You're not fine."

"Yes I am."

To prove his point, Peashooter sat up. This was a bad idea, and Peashooter winced as pain throbbed across his head. Sunflower looked at Peashooter, unimpressed.

"Listen to your friends, Peashooter! We just want to help."

"Fine."

Peashooter lay back down, annoyed. Chomper examined his bruises and sighed angrily.

"If I ever see that low-life again, he be in a way worse state than this. I'll make sure of it."

Sunflower slapped Chomper in the back of the head. Peashooter rolled his eyes.

 _/Four hours later…_

Peashooter sat on the couch still, but he was a lot better. Decorations lined the house. Chomper and Wallnut both waited patiently with their presents as they waited for Sunflower to come out of her room. Eventually, she did. The trio each gave their presents to Peashooter, who accepted gratefully.

Chomper had gotten him a small photo album of the four of them doing things together, and also he gave him an SD card for his camera. Wallnut got Peashooter a radio and a few CDs of some music Peashooter liked.

When Sunflower gave Peashooter a small box, he opened it and smiled widely. Inside was a patch like the ones Peashooter had given out, this one was a small peashooter emblem. Peashooter picked up the patch in wonder.

"How'd you get this?"

Sunflower smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I have my ways. Also, that's not all."

Peashooter was confused, and he looked back in the box. The patch had covered the other gift. Peashooter's eyes widened and he dropped the patch. Sunflower's smile widened as Peashooter reached in and pulled out a gold necklace with a peashooter charm on it.

"Didn't think the patch was enough, so…"

Peashooter put on the necklace. He smiled, admiring its shine. Chomper and Wallnut stood, shocked. Peashooter picked up the patch and looked at his friends, smiling widely.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Then he pulled all of them into a big group hug. And Peashooter was so happy that tears entered his eyes.

 _/Later…_

Peashooter sat on the roof, examining his new necklace. The fog had cleared, and the sunset was casting an orange glow on the gold. Peashooter was still smiling, still grateful to all his friends. This birthday wasn't so bad after all…

 _/The next morning…_

Peashooter yawned as he woke up. Reaching to his nightstand, he grabbed his necklace and put it on. He had decided to wear it all the time, unless he was on a mission. Speaking of which, L.E.A.F. had assigned the squad a mission on the weekend. But Peashooter didn't care. Getting up, he stretched and went out.

Walking through the park, Peashooter was strangely at peace. He hadn't felt this good since, well, ever. Humming a song from one of the CDs Wallnut gave him, Peashooter came to a large tree. A small message was carved into it.

 _THINGS WILL NEVER BE THE SAME_

"And I'll start with killing you."

Peashooter turned and saw Cabbage-pult on a tree branch behind him. Cabbage-pult sneered at him, then he noticed the necklace.

"Oh, since I beat you up so much, you got some bling as consolation. It would be a shame if you never saw it again…"

Peashooter glared at Cabbage-pult, getting ready to fight. Cabbage-pult yawned and tossed a cabbage at a dangerously high speed. Peashooter didn't move until it was inches away from him, then he caught it with one pod. Cabbage-pult looked at Peashooter in shock, then he reverted to his sneer.

"So you're more prepared, eh? Fine. Maybe you'll provide an amusing challenge before your death."

"Killing me? I know you hate me, but that's going too far."

"You don't know how far I'll go to get revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"Enough talk. DIE!"

Cabbage-pult threw multiple cabbages in a spinning rage. Losing his balance, he fell off the tree branch. Peashooter shot down some cabbages and caught most of the others, only a couple hitting him. Peashooter then stormed towards Cabbage-pult, who glared back with cold, rage-filled eyes.

"That necklace. All it'll be is a golden blotch on your bloody corpse."

"When did you get this insane? You'd murder me?"

"Better this way than the other."

Peashooter narrowed his eyes as Cabbage-pult advanced menacingly. Cabbage-pult grabbed Peashooter's necklace, trying to break it, but Peashooter kicked Cabbage-pult in the face and blocked him with his pod.

Cabbage-pult tripped Peashooter and slammed his head repeatedly into the grass. Peashooter then picked up Cabbage-pult and threw him into the tree. As Cabbage-pult got up, he noticed that he was bleeding. Peashooter raised an eyebrow as Cabbage-pult looked at the ground. Then, Cabbage-pult looked up with an evil grin and threw the largest, fastest cabbage he ever had. It was easily as big as Cabbage-pult himself. And it collided with Peashooter's face.

Peashooter flew back into a tree and lay there, unconscious. Cabbage-pult staggered towards him and grabbed the necklace.

"You and your fancy bling. You don't get what others' lives are like, do you?"

"Cabbage-pult?"

Cabbage-pult froze as Sunflower came up behind him. Sunflower saw Peashooter and let out a small gasp. Cabbage-pult swore quietly and let go of the necklace. Sunflower wouldn't look at Cabbage-pult. Cabbage-pult sighed.

"It's not what you think…"

"No. It's exactly what Chomper's been telling me this whole time."

Sunflower glared at Cabbage-pult and clenched her leaves.

"You _are_ the bad guy here. I thought you did this unintentionally. But now, everything in me that cared about you…"

Sunflower closed her eyes as tears formed. She started to radiate solar power, which was _not_ a good sign. Opening her eyes, they were no longer black, but a burning yellow. Cabbage-pult stepped back, heartbroken and afraid. His sadness did nothing to calm down Sunflower. She shot a single sun pulse at him, and it burned Cabbage-pult. Sunflower, realizing what she was doing, stopped. Cabbage-pult looked at Sunflower sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Peashooter sat up and groaned. Sunflower and Cabbage-pult looked at him as he opened his eyes. Seeing their expressions, Peashooter was confused.

"What?"

Sunflower turned to Cabbage-pult and glared. Peashooter was confused, but he got up weakly and blocked Sunflower.

"Sunflower, what are you doing?"

"She just tried to kill me."

Peashooter's eyes widened and he stepped back in fear. Sunflower sighed and glared at Cabbage-pult again. Peashooter scratched his head in confusion.

"So, I guess plant killing plants is common now?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

"You tried KILLING HIM?!"

"Well, yes, but…"

Sunflower tried to punch Cabbage-pult, but Peashooter took the blow for him. Peashooter groaned as he was hit, but didn't care. Sunflower and Cabbage-pult were surprised. Sunflower started to yell at him.

"What's wrong with you? You hate Cabbage-pult!"

"Yeah, but I won't let you hurt him. I like to reserve that right for myself in self-defense."

"And, uh, I kinda have to kill Peashooter if I want to live."

Sunflower and Peashooter turned to Cabbage-pult, eyes wide. Cabbage-pult awkwardly stepped back, scratching his head.

"Yeah, can we forget this ever happened?"

Peashooter nodded, but Sunflower narrowed her eyes.

"You won't weasel your way out of this. I'm going to make sure of that. I think I'll get the police."

"Uh, Sunflower? Technically they can arrest you, too. You assaulted Cabbage-pult. So, police isn't the best idea."

Cabbage-pult had left while the two were talking, and Sunflower wasn't happy about that. Peashooter shrugged and went home.

 **And now Sunflower hates Cabbage-pult too! Or does she? She probably does. But anyways, I illustrated a scene from this and put it on Deviant Art! (Not sure if I spelled that right.) So, if you wanna see it, go to Militaily Cattail on Deviant Art. But before you do, I'm not an artist. So try not to laugh. Anywho, seeya!**


	2. Pea Brain

**I wanted more of the zombies, but you know how hard it is for me to write about them. So, I came up with this. It's centered around Buck and Peashooter, so, uh…**

 ** _Chapter 2: Pea Brain_**

Peashooter sat on the couch with Chomper, the two of them watching TV. It was a normal day. January was almost over. Chomper had a baseball cap on, Peashooter wore his necklace. The two were watching a professional Brainball game. For some reason, Chomper was a huge fan of Brainball. Peashooter always watched it with him, though he was usually uninterested. But today, Peashooter was paying attention. When Chomper asked him if he had wanted to watch, Peashooter had thought of something.

 _Do plants have brains?_

Peashooter knew humans had brains, as did animals, but did plants? He didn't know how to answer that question. How could he get an answer?

After the game ended, Peashooter left and started to walk towards the lake. Reaching the shore, Peashooter sat down. A small breeze blew. Peashooter felt like this question was important, but he didn't know why.

Buck walked through the forest, hands in his pockets. Zomboss hadn't been happy with the latest footage of his ally, and his mood was affecting everything. Buck just wanted to get away and think. All of a sudden, he stumbled out of the forest and onto the lakeshore. Shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight, Buck spotted Peashooter on the shore.

"Hey, he looks familiar."

Buck slowly made his way towards Peashooter, uncertain of how to approach him. Peashooter heard someone coming towards him, and he looked right at Buck. The two froze as they watched each other, not sure what the other was going to do. Eventually, Buck lowered his guard ever so slightly, causing Peashooter to narrow his eyes. Buck spoke timidly.

"Hey. You look familiar…"

"So do you. Hmm… Boney Island? The zombie squad? You tried to kill me multiple times?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Why are you here?"

"I was going for a walk."

"Likely story."

Peashooter tackled Buck, leaping at least ten feet to get him. Buck fell with a thud, his bucket falling off. Peashooter flung Buck's metal launcher into the forest and glared at him.

"Why are you _really_ here?"

"I said I was going for a walk! Zomboss was in a bad mood, so I decided to get away for a little bit!"

"Fine."

Peashooter got off Buck and went back to his spot on the shore, his necklace gleaming in the sun. Sitting up, Buck watched him go. Buck didn't remember a necklace from before, so he curiously asked,

"Where'd you get the necklace?"

"From a friend."

Buck nodded and put his bucket back on his head. Getting up, he walked over to Peashooter. Peashooter sighed.

"Who are you? And why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Well, I could ask the same of you, but, I'm Buck. And I don't kill plants. I just do my job."

"I thought it was your job to kill plants?"

"No. Just to do what Zomboss says."

Peashooter nodded and looked out to the water.

"Who are you?"

"Peashooter."

"Yeah, I know. What's your name?"

"Peashooter."

"Your personal name!"

"Peashooter."

"No! Your individual name! The name your parents gave you!"

"Peashooter."

Peashooter was trying not to laugh as Buck got increasingly frustrated. In frustration, Buck picked up a rock and threw it in the water. At this, Peashooter burst out laughing. Buck angrily looked at Peashooter.

"What?"

"My name is actually Peashooter. And you shoulda seen your face!"

Peashooter laughed a little more while Buck scratched his head.

"You're the plant that escaped Zombopolis?"

"Yep."

Buck's eyes widened in amazement. This was a teenage peashooter who had outsmarted Zomboss. Not common. Not common at all.

"So, Peashooter. Why are _you_ here?"

Peashooter sighed.

"Because I have a question I don't know how to get an answer to."

"What's the question?"

"Well, I was watching Brainball with my friend, and I realized I didn't know if plants have brains or not. Almost everyone has a brain, so I want to know if I do."

Buck scratched his head again.

"If you do, zombies don't find them very tasty. I don't know."

"Hmm…"

"But I know how we can find out. Without killing anyone, of course."

Peashooter looked at Buck skeptically. Buck smiled.

"I just need some equipment. It'll take a while to get, so we can't do it today. How about you meet me back here tomorrow?"

"Alright. But I'm going to make sure this isn't a trap before I get here. Oh, and don't tell anyone."

"Got it."

Buck and Peashooter shook hands/pods and each went home. Peashooter was uncertain about this whole thing, but he really wanted to know. Besides, he knew that all zombies weren't bad. So he'd give Buck a chance.

 _/The next morning…_

Peashooter woke up and immediately got out of bed. He almost left the room before remembering the necklace. Peashooter face palmed.

"What's wrong with me today?"

After putting on the necklace, Peashooter went into the living room. Wallnut and Chomper were waiting for him.

"Peashooter, L.E.A.F. moved the mission assignment to today. We're going as soon as Sunflower's ready."

Peashooter nodded. _So much for answering my question._

In no time, the four plants had made their way to the L.E.A.F. HQ. At the receptionist desk, a rose was waiting. The squad was directed to the meeting room immediately, and Chomper noticed the rose was wary of them.

Once inside the meeting room, the four plants saw nine heroes staring at them, with Kernel Corn there as well. Chompzilla was noticeably absent. Chomper and Peashooter exchanged nervous glances as the squad sat down at the meeting table. Night Cap glared at Peashooter, then stood up to address the squad.

"Alright. You four haven't seen the field in almost two months. And in that time, one of you caused the death of a plant hero."

Chomper looked guilty, causing Night Cap to sigh.

"Your mission is to go into Zomburbia and find out about something called 'Brain Squad.' Report back. Don't get caught. We chose this assignment for you because some of you have experience going through Zomburbia, which will help with the stealth aspect. Any questions?"

No one moved. Then Sunflower asked Night Cap,

"What did you say about that hero? One of us killed them?"

Night Cap narrowed his eyes.

"So he didn't confess. Hmm. I'll leave it to him to tell you what happened. Dismissed."

As the squad made their way to the hangar, Sunflower eyed Peashooter and Chomper warily. She knew Wallnut probably didn't have anything to do with it, and Peashooter was gone for a while some time back, Chomper went to get him… Sunflower was starting to not trust anyone.

When the squad reached the hangar, they loaded up into the RV and took off for Zomburbia. The trip was awkward, Chomper not looking at anyone and Peashooter staring out the window the whole time. Wallnut, oblivious to everything, tried to start a conversation, which ended up having Wallnut talk to himself the whole time. Sunflower sat and thought about what Night Cap said.

Sunflower wasn't sure if she wanted to know who killed Chompzilla. If it was Chomper, she didn't know how they could be friends anymore. If it was Peashooter… Sunflower didn't want to think about it. He's caring and sensitive, not the type to kill someone. Then again, Chomper wasn't the type to kill someone either. In fact, he's less likely than Peashooter. But Sunflower tried not to think about that. What interested her most was _why._

The RV landed on the outskirts of Zomburbia in the cover of some abandoned houses. One by one the plants jumped out of the RV. Sunflower scouted the area, and was surprised to see Brain Squad approaching them.

"There! They're coming!"

"How'd they know that we're here?"

Buck shot a scrap of metal into the air with a resonating _BANG!_ Peashooter narrowed his eyes at the sight of him. So, he must've been tracking him. So be it. To think he got his hopes up. But somewhere, deep inside, somehow, Peashooter felt sad and betrayed. Buck had seemed different. Then Peashooter saw Steve.

"You!"

Steve looked at Peashooter and sneered.

"You."

The two had a small staring contest as everyone else tried to figure out what was going on. Eventually, Buck shrugged and gestured for Brian to wave his flag. As Brian's flag blew in the wind, Buck stood tall and smiled confidently at the plants.

"We are Brain Squad, Zomboss's greatest zombie squad EVER. Why are you pathetic _things_ here?"

Peashooter turned to Buck.

"Things? THINGS?!"

"Peashooter," Chomper cautioned.

"Yes. _Things._ Now, before I was interrupted, you have ten seconds to leave, or Allstar here will blow you all to smithereens."

"I thought we said I'd blow all them up except one?"

"Well, we are, but-"

"Then tell them all except one!"

"But they don't expect it this way!"

"All except one!"

"But-"

"ALL! EXCEPT! ONE!"

"Alright already! Jeez, Allstar!"

Buck turned back to the plants, who were all trying not to laugh. Steve was also on the brink of laughter, but Buck didn't notice. Instead, he was glaring at Chomper and Wallnut, who were silently laughing.

"Stop!"

"Nah! You're just too much!"

Chomper went back to laughing. Buck growled and was about to shoot him when Brian stopped him. He made a few gestures that said, "Not worth it, Buck." Buck felt differently, but he gave in this time.

Peashooter stopped laughing and shook his head. This was too good. Peashooter looked at Buck and expected a fight now. Peashooter didn't expect Buck to shoot him in the face with a metal shard. Peashooter flipped backwards as it collided with his face. Luckily for him, the shard wasn't that sharp, so no blood was drawn.

Peashooter crashed into the street and lay on the pavement, breathing short, quick breaths. Chomper and Sunflower stopped laughing and looked at Peashooter in surprise. Turning, Chomper growled at Buck and lunged. Allstar tackled him midair, sending them both sprawling away. Sunflower shot Buck, causing Steve to warp to her and electrocute her. Sunflower wavered, but didn't fall. She and Steve then engaged in a fight. Wallnut was laughing still, until Brian whacked him like a baseball with his flag. Wallnut rolled back and Brian advanced, holding his flag like a staff.

Buck walked to Peashooter and lifted him onto his feet. Peashooter glanced at Buck, confused. Buck pulled out a small X-ray scanner he borrowed from Steve and scanned Peashooter's head.

"We both want to know. So…"

"Make it quick so no one notices."

"Done. Nope, no brain. No organs at all, for that matter. Just veins and other stuff like that."

Peashooter nodded in response. Suddenly, Peashooter tripped Buck and shot at him. Buck's bucket blocked most of the peas, and Buck glared at Peashooter.

"Seriously?"

"What? I don't like you. Besides, you'd probably try to capture me anyways."

Buck saw the truth in that, but he wanted Peashooter to be as vulnerable as possible.

"I wasn't going to. Why would I?"

"You said it yourself. You do what Zomboss wants. He could've said to capture me. So here we are."

"What if he didn't?"

"That's a pretty big 'if' Buck."

Buck nodded and then tripped Peashooter. The two of them both got up and glared at each other. Peashooter growled, causing Buck to step back a little and his glare to disappear. Peashooter punched Buck in the gut. Buck groaned a little. Peashooter's glare softened a little.

"Do we have to fight?"

"You made us. Your mistake, your consequence."

"I guess so."

Peashooter stepped back and let Buck shoot him. Each time he shot Peashooter, Buck was increasingly frustrated. Why wasn't he defending? Or doing anything? He's just getting bruises and cuts. Eventually, Buck lowered his gun.

"Pea brain! Letting me hit you? WHY?!"

"Because I thought better of you. I guess all zombies will disappoint. And your pun is horrible, especially since you just proved I don't have a brain."

"All zombies disappoint? Who else did you trust?"

"Your scientist friend."

"He isn't my friend."

"He's better than you. More considerate. You're just another zombie."

"Just another zombie."

Buck raised his weapon with one hand. Glaring at Peashooter, he said,

"So be it."

Then he pulled the trigger. A thin shard flew out and impaled Peashooter through the stem. Peashooter stood, unconcerned despite blood dripping out.Buck stared, shocked. Peashooter smiled at him and started to waver. Then, he fell, crippled.

Steve was walking down the road, gun at the ready, looking for Sunflower. She had run off and left him with a small bruise. Steve wanted to return the favor, or just kill the annoying thing. In his eyes, the others got worthwhile opponents. Except Brian. But this flower wasn't something he wanted to waste time with.

Steve heard Sunflower run from behind a broken wall and fired at her. He missed, and Sunflower returned fire with some pulses. Steve warped to dodge, annoyed. Conjuring a grenade, he threw it at Sunflower. Sunflower ran back as it exploded, sending her across the road.

"Finally."

Steve charged a large electric shot, but Sunflower suddenly turned and shot a pulse right at the blaster, destroying a piece of it. Steve angrily switched to the goo blast and shot a few times. The goo didn't travel very far.

"Now they've done it! My ingenious blaster, crippled!"

"By one shot? Not an impressive blaster."

Steve warped right next to Sunflower and grabbed her neck. She tried to get him to drop her, to no avail. Steve glared at her and put the goo blaster to her head.

"You're dead, flower."

Sunflower looked at Steve in fear, causing him to smile. Then Sunflower kicked Steve in the knee, making him drop her as he winced in pain. Sunflower kicked Steve in the stomach and sent him sprawling to the pavement. Sunflower smiled at the scientist. Steve spat and got back up.

"You stupid little flower."

"Says the 'genius' who's losing."

Steve growled but said nothing. He activated his warp, and Sunflower's eyes widened as Steve retreated.

Chomper was sitting on top of Allstar, who was face-down on the ground. Allstar said something muffled, but Chomper didn't care. Chomper yawned and jumped on Allstar a few times, resulting in a few muffled moans. Chomper smiled and stretched his stem. He hadn't fought in a long time, and he wasn't at his best. But Allstar was easy. At least, he _was_ until he grabbed Chomper and tossed him aside.

"Bleh! Finally! Stupid chomper."

"Hmph. I was kind of hoping you'd stay down."

"I won't stay down for long!"

"Sure 'bout that?"

"Yeah!"

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"Really? You seem like you're lying."

"I AM NOT LYING!"

"Hmm… no. You're lying."

"Am not!"

"Look, are we going to do this all day?"

"Say I'm not a liar!"

"Fine. I'm not a liar."

"No! That _I'm_ not a liar!"

"I'm not a liar."

"No, No, No!"

"Hey, I said it. What more do you want?"

Chomper laughed as Allstar stomped his foot in annoyance. Allstar then tackled Chomper again and started slamming him into the ground.

"OW! Stop it!"

"OW! It was a joke!"

"OW! Stop!"

"STOP IT!"

Chomper's yell startled Allstar, and he released Chomper. Chomper smiled and turned to his adversary.

"What's wrong with you!?"

Allstar mumbled, "I'm just doing my job…"

Chomper sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Brian and Wallnut were enjoying themselves, doing a home run derby with Wallnut as the ball. Brian was hitting him pretty far, but only had three home runs so far. Wallnut was happy being knocked around. He used to be a professional bowler after all. When Brian got tired, the two sat down together.

"Tired?"

Nodding.

"You did really good! Never seen anyone hit so many home runs before!"

Gesture of thanks.

Wallnut frowned.

"What was that?"

Another gesture of thanks.

Wallnut didn't know that it was a "thank you" gesture, instead he thought it was offensive. Angrily, Wallnut rolled into Brian. Getting up, Brian looked at Wallnut, confused. Wallnut glared at Brian. Brain asked what was wrong, but Wallnut only saw more offensive gestures.

"If that's how you feel. I thought we could be friends."

Wallnut started to cry as he bounced away. Brian was confused and hurt. He never meant to hurt his feelings. He was just answering his question! Confused and hurt, Brian made his way towards the rest of the squad.

 **That new line trick will come in handy. Anyways, stay tuned to find out what happens to Chomper and Allstar, Brian and Wallnut's short-lived friendship, and Steve and Sunflower's fight! Oh, and Peashooter was impaled by a piece of shrapnel. I forgot. :P Anywho, seeya!**


	3. The Escalation

**Had to re-write this chapter like, 3 times. So enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 2: The Escalation_**

Chomper, Sunflower and Wallnut stood opposite Allstar, Steve and Brian. The two squads were in a standoff. No one moved. Each eyed their new nemesis with hate (except Chomper, who has no eyes).

Steve made the first move, conjuring a Z-1 Assault Blaster and shooting at Sunflower. Allstar tackled Chomper, and Wallnut bowled into Brian. Each duo fought as hard as they could.

Sunflower dodged every pellet, and returned fire quickly each opportunity she had. Steve was getting frustrated, since he couldn't hit Sunflower. In his frustration, he conjured a grenade and threw it.

The grenade soared through the air, over Sunflower's head. It passed Brian and Wallnut, and Chomper and Allstar. It landed on the far end of the street, where Buck approached, dragging Peashooter. He took one look at the grenade and froze. The grenade didn't explode.

Sunflower gasped as she saw Peashooter. She and Steve ran to Buck and Peashooter. The grenade still didn't explode. Right before the two got close, the grenade exploded, launching Buck and Peashooter back. Steve laughed, then noticed Sunflower's expression. He stopped and stood awkwardly with her. Sunflower glared at Steve, then she ran to Peashooter.

Peashooter was still unconscious. He lay on his back, the shrapnel shard still in him. Blood was splattered around the shard. Sunflower knelt next to him and felt his pulse. He was alive, but in critical condition.

Buck groaned and sat up. Steve looked guiltily at him, and Buck face palmed.

"Why, Steve?"

"Well, I overthrew it…"

Buck shook his head and got up. He took a quick look at Peashooter and Sunflower. He wanted to finish the fight, but something stopped him.

"We should get out of here."

"Why? We're winning, and we've got 'em right where we want them!"

"I'm the leader, I say we go."

Steve glared at him but said nothing. Clicking his watch, he warped away. Buck signaled to the others to leave as well. Allstar tossed Chomper aside and saluted, then he retreated. Brian waved to Wallnut and left, Wallnut yelling after him.

Buck himself looked at Peashooter. He had almost died, and it was all his fault. He had betrayed him. But that was his purpose, right? Then why was he showing mercy?

Buck cleared his head and left the opposing squad. As he walked towards Zomburbia, he wondered what Peashooter would think. He wanted to be friends with him, while at the same time he loathed him. But Buck wouldn't hesitate to be his friend. Buck slapped himself for thinking that. Zomboss wouldn't like it. He wouldn't like it at all. So Buck would have to stay quiet. Hopefully Steve wouldn't interfere. But Buck knew that that wasn't going to happen.

Peashooter was carried on Chomper's back to the pickup site. Sunflower was constantly glancing back to see if they were being followed. Nothing.

A few minutes later, in the RV, Chomper was trying to pull out the metal shard that had impaled Peashooter. Sunflower watched, concerned, while Wallnut sadly looked out the window. Chomper finally managed to pull it out, blood dripping from it. He set it down and turned to Sunflower.

"Do we have any bandages?"

"No."

"A first-aid kit?"

"No."

"Gauze?"

"What's gauze?"

"Oh, never mind. We need something to patch up Peashooter."

"We need bandages."

"You just said we didn't have any."

Chomper sighed and looked at Peashooter and the hole in his stem. It was a wonder he wasn't snapped clean in half. Sunflower sat across from them, then sighed.

"What are we going to tell L.E.A.F.?"

"That this 'Brain Squad' is a big threat. We won't tell them about Peashooter. I don't trust Night Cap."

Sunflower said nothing. Wallnut fell asleep. As they flew in silence, Peashooter started to stir. Waking up, he expected to see Buck, and was surprised to find that he was in the RV with his squad. Shaking his head, he sat up, ignoring the pain in his stem.

"Peashooter!"

Peashooter smiled sadly but said nothing. He thought about Buck. He was the enemy, yet Peashooter felt like he wasn't. Something wasn't right.

"Peashooter? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Sunflower and Chomper exchanged glances but said nothing. Peashooter looked out the window and was surprised to see that they were descending in the ruins of a small town.

"Uh, guys? Why are we descending?"

 _Meanwhile…_

Buck stumbled and fell as he walked. Grumbling, he got up. He felt like someone was watching him. He quickly looked around, spotting a metallic gleam behind an abandoned house.

"Pole! Come out here!"

Pole reluctantly walked out of behind cover and towards Buck. He wasn't happy, but neither was Buck. But Buck had a question, and Pole was the only one he could ask. The two were friends, on a low level. They annoyed each other constantly, but somehow they had never become enemies.

"Pole, what's it like? Living, or unliving I guess, outside Zomboss's control?"

Pole gave him a questioning glance.

"You're leader of the best zombie squad ever assembled, former general of Zomboss's army, and you want to defect? Pathetic. Understandable, but pathetic."

"I don't want to defect!" Buck said, outraged.

Pole shrugged and the two walked to Zomburbia in silence. Eventually, Buck asked,

"Why were you watching me?"

"I've got a bounty on Peashooter. I think you know who that is."

"For who?"

"Confidential, of course."

Buck nodded slowly. He knew Zomboss wanted Peashooter dead. He had escaped from him, something Zomboss wanted to forget. But what if it wasn't Zomboss?

Buck shook his head. Too much thinking. He needed rest. He didn't even notice that Pole was gone. Eventually he entered Zomburbia city limits and went home.

 _Squad House X: Two hours later…_

Peashooter and Chomper were playing Peggle multiplayer, Peashooter's stem having been bandaged. Sunflower had gone to L.E.A.F. to give a mission report. Wallnut was walking around outside.

Cabbage-pult was on the roof of his squad house. As Wallnut neared Cabbage-pult, Cabbage-pult spotted him. He was about to hit Wallnut with a cabbage when he hesitated. Peashooter was the enemy, not Wallnut.

"But the friend of my enemy is my enemy…"

Cabbage-pult was about to lob a cabbage when a small rainbow hit him in the side, causing him to flinch. Cabbage-pult turned, but no one was there. Just the neighbor's lawn, which had a few rocks. Shrugging, Cabbage-pult turned to hit Wallnut, but he was gone.

Peashooter and Chomper's game was interrupted when urgent knocking was heard at the door. Pausing the game, Peashooter answered it.

"Peashooter! Something happened!"

"Scorch?"

"Yeah. But something happened! Your little brother! Threepeater!"

"What about him?" Peashooter asked, concerned. Threepeater was one of the closest people to Peashooter, and he won't let anything happen to him.

"He and an infinut were with a zombie! A pylon imp! And they went towards Zomburbia!"

"What?! Hold on. Chomper! Get some supplies ready! We're going to find Threepeater!"

"On it!"

Peashooter turned back to Scorch and thanked him before heading back inside. The two plants prepared two backpacks of supplies and left, leaving a note behind.

 _Zombopolis: Midnight_

Joanne was looking at a photo. It was decades old, but so was she. It had her and her old best friend, a buckethead with a pink vest. Joanne knew where he was now, leading Brain Squad, but somehow he wasn't the same. Not the same zombie she used to know.

Joanne and Buck had been inseparable, until Buck was offered a job as a top general for Zomboss due to his previous military experience. He helped Joanne get a job as a leading researcher for Zomboss's army, then the two never saw each other again. Joanne had been working up the courage to tell him how she felt about him, but she was too late. Now, there's no going back.

Roughly one month ago, Joanne defected from Zomboss. Now she was temporarily staying in an apartment in Zomburbia. She planned to make contact with a top-secret plant organization called "The Bloominati," however she was so far unsuccessful.

Joanne was remembering those early years, over fifty years ago… the time they spent together… and she started to cry.

"Why, Buck? Why'd you have to accept the job? We would've been fine without all this war… all alone… together…"

But Joanne knew that she couldn't change what had happened. The last fifty years she had been miserable. Buck didn't contact her at all. And when she saw him, a few weeks ago, he didn't even recognize her. It was heartbreaking.

Joanne set the photo down and went to bed. She would try to contact "The Bloominati" again tomorrow. For now, she needed to get her mind off of the past. Off of Buck. That was over now. No going back…

 _Still in Zombopolis: Still Midnight_

The zombie scientist ran as fast as he could, but his pursuer was faster. He ducked into an alley, and his pursuer didn't follow. The zombie breathed a sigh of relief, then realized his mistake. The hooded pursuer ran into the alley and tackled the scientist. The scientist screamed, but no one heard him.

"Be quiet! Now tell me, what is Zomboss doing with the serum?"

"What serum?!"

"The top secret serum. The one being designed by the scientist in Brain Squad."

"How do you know this?!"

"I have my sources. Answer, and I'll let you go."

"He tried using it to turn plants onto his side, but the test was unsuccessful!"

The hooded figure narrowed their eyes.

"What test?"

"A peashooter! Zomboss tested it on a peashooter, but he escaped! Now the serum is decommissioned!"

The figure slammed the scientist into the wall.

"Who was the peashooter?"

"Peashooter!"

"WHO IS IT?!"

"PEASHOOTER!"

The figure paused. Peashooter. The name rung a bell. They dropped the scientist and lept high into the air, a trail of fire behind them. The scientist was panting on the ground. He pulled out his communicator and contacted Zomboss.

"What is it?! Don't you know how late it is?!"

"Yes, sir. But I have urgent news. A L.E.A.F. agent has just questioned me about the decommissioned serum. Why would they do this?"

"Because the serum wasn't decommissioned. The scientist named Steve in Brian Squad has it, and is currently working on improving it."

"And sir, they asked about the test subject."

"The Kilithus? Hmm… L.E.A.F. can't be allowed to interrogate him. We either silence the peashooter, or we can erase his memory."

"Why?"

"Because he'll be back with L.E.A.F. to raid my secret lab! Memory extraction is easier, since the plant is under L.E.A.F.'s protection and my memory wiping machine works from a distance. We'll try killing him first, and we'll wipe his memory as a safety net."

"Why don't you wipe the memories of all the plants?"

"It only targets specific memories of specific plants. It also gives them slight PTSD. They can remember if they see something that triggers a flashback. And never question me again. Contact my assasin. He can do the job."

"Yes sir."

Zomboss ended the call. The scientist sighed and sat on the dirty alleyway floor. Too much going on, not enough recovery time. Then again, that's what war does.

 _Squad House X: The Next Morning_

Sunflower came home to an empty house. Wallnut had spent the night at his brother's, and Peashooter and Chomper were gone. Sunflower called out to them, but no one answered. She found the note on the TV, and was concerned.

"Why? Where have they gone now?"

She shook her head. Sitting on the couch, Sunflower turned on the TV and tried to find something good. A few minutes later, a knock was heard on the door. Sunflower answered, then yelled at the visitor.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!"

Because the visitor was Cabbage-pult.

 **And I'll end it there. The agent was Solar Flare (if you couldn't tell by the obvious hint). So, why are Threepeater and Infinut with Pylon Imp? Why is Cabbage-pult at Squad X's home? And how will we torture Peashooter next? I don't know the answer to that last one yet, but all questions will be answered… eventually… if I remember…**


	4. The Imp and The Plant

**Yeah, I labeled the last chapter incorrectly. I hadn't updated it in weeks, so excuse that please. Or you can be a jerk about it. I don't really care either way.**

 ** _Chapter 4: The Imp and the Plant_**

 _/A few days back_

 _Two's POV:_

We were taking a walk through the city when We saw Peashooter pass by with his squad. They were in quite a hurry, running towards L.E.A.F. HQ. We followed them for a little bit, stopping outside the building. It was a tall tower, RVs flying about. A flax cannon was shooting at zombot drones, but not hitting many.

It was overwhelming, to be honest. I was shocked at how massive L.E.A.F.'s organization is. It's incredible.

"Let's go in!" One whispered excitedly.

"No, I want to keep walking." Three whispered back.

As usual, I have to make a compromise.

"We can just check out the lobby. We don't want to disturb anyone. Then they might not let us enroll at the academy. Afterwards we can continue our walk."

One and Three grudgingly agreed. We went into the lobby and found a rose at the receptionist's desk. She spotted us and looked surprised.

"Hello. And how may I help you?"

A long long LONG time ago the three of us decided to leave talking to new people to me. Mostly because One isn't good with new people, and Three doesn't care what impression he leaves. So I've had a lot of practice with people.

"Hello. I'm Threepeater, and I'm just looking around."

When introducing us for the first time, I act like all of us are one person. Technically we are, but, well, you probably understand by now.

"Ah, you're one of the plants going to enroll at the Academy this fall. You can look around the lobby, but the facility is off limits to non-agents."

"Ok. By the way, my brother came in here a minute ago. His name is Peashooter, and he's one of the agents. Will he be back soon?"

The rose looked unsettled, but quickly covered it up. With an almost unnoticeably forced smile she said,

"Oh, he'll be back soon."

"Ok. Thanks."

" _Let's get out of here._ " One whispered.

And we did. After we exited the building, an RV with a blue X symbol flew over us. They had left, somewhere.

 _/Infinut's POV_

I couldn't believe it. L.E.A.F. had rejected my offer. Again. Why? I'm smarter than most of them! Ok, I didn't know I couldn't bowl for _six years,_ but who cares? I'm still a genius, inventing all sorts of gadgets and devices, not to mention my strategical mastery.

Maybe they don't see my brilliance.

Or maybe I'm a little too egotistical.

My ego is my biggest problem. I just can't help it! I'm seven for crying out loud. Still, L.E.A.F. continues to reject me. Maybe by going to their academy I can learn why.

I left my room and then my home. It's just a simple home, nothing special. We can't afford anything special. Me and Tallnut have to make all the money here: I get regular paychecks for my invention of the Solar Harness: A bind that detains zombies that's powered by the sun. Tallnut has a job at the hardware store.

I'm getting off topic.

I was walking around when I saw a threepeater. The two heads on the ends were arguing, the middle one clearly exasperated. Normally threepeaters don't do that. They're usually just one plant with three heads, like three-headed chompers or triplet sunflowers. This one's unique. This one's different.

I must've been staring, because they made their way towards me. The middle one spoke first.

"Hey! Are you Infinut, Wallnut's little brother?"

"Yes. And who might you be?"

"Threepeater."

I smiled.

"I guess our parents weren't very creative."

"Maybe. But dad's a general, so he's got to be creative enough with strategy, right?"

"I guess. Why are your three heads not of the same mind? I saw you bickering."

Threepeater collectively sighed. The middle head spoke up again.

"We have MPD. I'm Two, the one to your left is One, and the one to your right is Three."

I nodded. It made sense for them to number themselves. Giving them all actual names could've caused problems.

"Two, why are you the only one speaking?"

"Because I'm our communicator with strangers. Anyone who doesn't know we have different personalities."

"And our voices are slightly different," chimed in One.

"Interesting. Multiple Personality Disorder usually causes people to switch between personalities, but in your case, you have three different consciousnesses."

They looked at me with confused expressions. That wasn't even that complicated!

"Can you explain?" asked Two.

"Fine. Multiple Personality Disorder, often just called MPD, is when people have multiple personalities within one body. This term loosely works with you, except you have three simultaneous personalities instead of switching between them."

Two was slowly nodding, contemplating what he heard. One and Three still looked confused. Great, they have varying intelligence.

"Want to walk with us?" Two offered.

"Ok."

The two of us, (or is it four of us?) walked down the streets and to the forest. One and Three looked around excitedly, while Two steered them through it. Two is apparently the one in control most of the time. That's very intriguing.

I decided to talk to Threepeater a little about his MPD.

"Which one of you has the memories furthest back?"

"We all have memories of being three. Two's the only one to remember a little when we were turning three, but that's it. He has the best memory. He remembers everything! Well, after turning three."

"Who has the most control over your body?"

"Well, we all have our separate heads, arms, hands and stems. The middle is kinda neutral ground. We have an alternating system where everyday a different one of us gets to have most control. Today's my turn, tomorrow will be Three's and yesterday's was One's."

"Is it a physical rotation of control, or do you just allow them to take control?"

"Allow. Sometimes one of us will seize emergency control in dangerous situations. Like one time we beat Cabbage-pult when-"

"Don't talk about that!" said Two and Three in unison.

"Sorry…"

 _/Pylon Imp's POV_

Why did Zomboss have to send everyone except ME?! That just wasn't fair!

And this place is dark and cold. And kinda creepy. Plus, giant robotic arms are everywhere!

The Plants were breaking through on the southern border. Supremo needed reinforcements, so Zomboss sent every zombie in the factory except me. And by myself, I can't get a single thing done. Trying to work is useless.

Then I realized what this meant and smiled. No work. No work! NO WORK! YES! I ran out of the factory and took a bus back to Zomburbia. I knew just what to do.

"The ride ain't free bub."

Oh. I paid three zombucks and took a seat. This was going to be epic!

 _/Eventually…_

NOT HOME?! What? Why?

All of Brain Squad was out fighting plants. I pouted and waited. As nighttime rolled around, they didn't come back. I looked ridiculous sitting in front of their door, the zombies passing by on the street looking at me as they walked. But they didn't get it, no. Brian was my last friend! If he's dead… again…

"You need to stop waiting. They're in Zombopolis right now, doing stuff for their boss."

I yelped and jumped up. Turning around, I found a pole vaulter smoking behind me in the shadows.

"Is that weed?"

"Is it your business? What's a little imp like you doin all the way in this big city?"

"Is it your business?"

The pole vaulter smiled. He stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Name's Pole."

"That's a chiché way of introducing yourself."

"Take it or leave it. Speaking of which, I've gotta bolt soon."

"Why do you talk so weird?"

"Being taught how to use modern slang. Not half-bad. I still prefer the old times, but all old-timers like me do."

I nodded slowly. This guy's weird. Then, he started to walk away. As he left, I was about to shout to him how he knew about where Brain Squad was, but I hesitated. Then I called out to him.

"Pylon Imp!"

Pole, without turning, yelled back.

"Good talking to you, Pylon Imp."

And he was gone. Creepy…

I decided to do something useful with myself. I broke into the house through an open window and went to Brian's computer. Then I turned it on and clicked his user. Password? Uh…

'Flag123'

Nope.

I banged my face against the keyboard and entered it. It was accepted. Maybe I broke the computer or something. Possibly.

I searched the internet for something good, and came across a wanted sign for a plasma pea. It said he was in the Bloominati, whatever that is. It sounds stupid.

Wanted

Drax Fledill

Dead or Alive

Reward: $25K

25 thousand zombucks? That got my attention. I came up with a plan. I'd find this "Drax Fledill," capture him, and get the reward. Easy, right?

I logged out of the computer and left the house through the window I came in. Time for transportation. There was this prototype of something called a pylon-mech back at the factory…

With a smile on my face I found and boarded a bus back towards the factory. After paying bus fare, of course.

 _/The next morning…_

 _/Three's POV_

We had fallen asleep in the park. Infinut and One were still asleep. Two was looking around. Seeing me wake up, he whispered to me,

"What do you think of Infinut?"

"I like him," I whispered back. "He just needs to learn some humility."

Two nodded and rested his head on the grass. All the benches were occupied, so we slept under a tree. Looking at it closely, I saw that it had some bark missing. Weird.

Soon we all headed to Tallnut's house. Walking down the street, we were stopped by a pile of road cones.

I picked one up. Inside it had a small antenna. Odd.

"Step away from the cones."

The four of us turned to our left and saw a pylon imp standing there, sneering. The tip of a giant road cone was visible over the house next to him.

"Tell me all you know about Drax Fledill, and I'll let you live."

"Drax Fledill?" Asked Two.

"Yes! Tell me, or you'll suffer my wrath!"

"Ookay…" said Two.

All of us were silent for a little bit as the pylon imp had a small fit. Taking a deep breath, I shot a pea at his face, sending him flying into a fence. Wiping the stain from his face, he angrily yelled at us.

"You, you, DORKS!"

Dorks? Really?

The pylon imp pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The cone tip emerged from the building… and it was a cone on wheels with arms? What? Did the zombies go crazy or something?

"FEEL THE WRATH OF MY ROBO-CONE Z-MECH!"

"Shoot the left wheel," Infinut said. "That's its weak spot."

All three of us shot at the wheel, and the Z-mech fell to the ground. It was smoking.

"Definitely didn't feel the wrath." Two said, smirking.

The pylon imp looked at the mech, his mouth agape. Then he started running. We chased him out to the forest, where he stopped at a cliff edge, trapped. We glared at him, preparing for the vanquishing blow when he yelled,

"LOOK OUT!"

We didn't look, naturally thinking that it was a trap, and in consequence got knocked off the cliff by a falling tree. As we were falling, we fell into some trees down below. I hit my head on a tree branch and got knocked out.

 _/Two's POV_

I was the only head conscious. The pylon imp was hanging from a tree, and Infinut was nowhere to be seen.

"Help me down! Please!"

"Shut up."

He looked at me pleadingly, and I looked away quickly. We had been taught to never trust a zombie. I also didn't want to free him without consulting the others. But One and Three were knocked out, and Infinut's missing. So I guess it's up to me.

I smacked Three in the head, waking him up. I purposely didn't wake up One, because he always hates it when I do that.

"Uhg. Huh? What? Where are we? Ow, my head…"

"Three, we're in the middle of a forest. And we have the imp as our prisoner."

"Prisoner? Why didn't you vanquish- OW!"

"Are you ok?"

"My head hurts. A ton. Like, it's tearing through me, ripping me apart and-"

"Okay okay!"

Three got a little too descriptive at times. And it's scary. His mind is so strange.

Eventually One woke up, and we were able to vote on taking the imp to L.E.A.F. because he might have valuable information, and it earns us street credit. But first we needed to find Infinut.

As it turns out, he was wedged headfirst into the same tree the imp was in. Go figure. He was happy to be out of it, but was a little angry we didn't notice him sooner.

As we got the imp out of the tree, he sighed and smiled.

"Thank you. My name's Pylon Imp."

"Threepeater. And the blue nut is Infinut." I said.

"Like infinite, but a nut? And you're a repeater, but with three heads, so…"

"Bravo, genius." One said sarcastically.

I flashed him a look, then we dragged the imp to the cliff edge. It was only then the five of us realized we didn't know how to get back up.

 _/Fast Forward Three Days_

 _/Suburbia Forest: 6 am_

 _/One's POV_

"Are you quite done?"

"Not quite…"

"Hurry it up then!"

I was getting mad at Pylon Imp for taking an overly long rest on the rocks. We had tried going around the cliff, but had gotten lost in the mountains. That's how far off course we were.

Pylon Imp was still our prisoner, but he was acting more like our friend. He had fetched us firewood instead of running away, helped Infinut use the sun to light the fire, not complained much, and was enjoyable to be around. I was becoming attached to him, though I won't ever admit it.

Now we were headed towards a large cave as the sun set, hence Pylon Imp's break. Me, Two and Three were carrying firewood while Pylon Imp carried some leaves for fire fuel. No one had seen our fires yet, probably because we're so far away from everyone.

"Come on, Pylon Imp. Infinut says it's going to rain." Two said.

That got him up really quick. He hates rain for some reason. Last night he got wet from a slight downpour and was in a bad mood for hours. Luckily he was fine when his clothes dried.

"I always thought plants needed water." Pylon Imp grumbled as he carried the leaves.

I was confused on that myself. Maybe Infinut has answer. He always does.

Eventually we reached the cave. It was strangely bright. Setting down our things, we went deeper into it. The cavern sloped downwards in a spiral, and carved stone arches were above us the whole time. It gave me the creeps.

Finally we exited the spiral and found ourselves in a large cave with a lot of lava and rocks. Five plants were standing over a rock pile in the middle. A plasma pea noticed us and yelled out,

"Freeze! We'll kill you if you take one step more!"

We all froze. Pylon Imp's eyes widened and he looked at us.

"That's him. That's Drax Fledill. He's with the Bloominati."

The Bloominati? Sounds dumb. Like some stupid pun on a secret organization or something dumb like that. Wait, it is an organization itself, so…

My thoughts were interrupted by an armor chomper and a red stinger escorting is to the rock pile.

"Do you know what this is?" A sweet pea asked.

"Chompzilla."

We all turned to see a peashooter and a chomper glaring at us. Wait, not just any peashooter and chomper, but Peashooter and Chomper! Wow, that sounds so confusing, even in my head…

"Let. Them. Go." Chomper growled menacingly.

"Yeah, right." mumbled Drax.

"Can I kill them?" asked the armor chomper.

"Sur- wait. These guys are familiar."

"We should be. We've found you before. I'm Anna's son. And so is Threepeater."

The plants' mouths dropped at that. Peashooter and Chomper took the opportunity to advance on us. Peashooter signed us a "stay" sign.

The armor chomper regained his composure and sneered, groaning out,

"Well, unfortunately for you, Anna is dead."

Peashooter stopped, shocked, and Chomper snarled angrily. Two and Three were confused, and so was I.

The next five minutes went by so fast, I'm going to slow it down so it is able to be understood. First, the armor chomper lunged at Peashooter and Chomper. Pylon Imp tackled the chomper towards some lava. Peashooter started fighting the red stinger, and we started fighting the sweet pea. Infinut blocked the aspearagus from hitting anyone. Chomper went barreling full throttle towards Drax, and the two dueled intensely. Of course, all I can say after that is that we beat the sweet pea. He was pathetic.

 _/Chomper's POV_

"You should be back with L.E.A.F., holding trial."

"You should be DEAD!"

I knew Drax as a kid. I met him when I was four. He always said L.E.A.F. was as corrupt as Zomboss, and hated anyone who was on L.E.A.F.'s side. He said he would go against them with his dying breath. He was eight. Then he disappeared, never to be heard from again for seven years. Then he revealed himself as a member of the Bloominati. Typical.

"You always were scum."

"I could say the same for YOU! YOU FELL OFF A CLIFF IN A SUICIDE ATTEMPT JUST TO KILL A SINGLE L.E.A.F. AGENT! WHEN YOU WERE EIGHT!"

"Yeah, I was cool even then."

I roared and bit off his left hand. Blood flew everywhere. He yelled and grabbed my stem. Then he threw me towards a lava pool. I barely skid to a stop right next to it. The heat was intense, and my vision became unfocused. Drax stepping menacingly over me, snarling like an animal.

"Like the heat? Better get used to it, burning in HELL."

"Maybe YOU should get used to it."

Pylon Imp threw the armor chomper across the room, and she landed on Drax. He fell forward, right into the lava. He squealed and was burnt to a crisp, his ashes sinking into the molten magma.

"That… was graphic." Peashooter said.

He rushed over and picked me up, then he started carrying me. The four other Bloominati members all cowered away, scared. Threepeater and Pylon Imp kept them all in line. Peashooter glared at the armor chomper and asked if his mother was really dead. She said yes, and waited for a punishment. She received none. Peashooter signaled to Threepeater, and we left the cave, leaving the Bloominati there.

We made camp under a rocky overhang outside, a rain shower barely missing us. Infinut and Threepeater were talking, Pylon Imp kept checking me for injuries, and Peashooter sat quietly. Finally, he spoke up.

"That was Chompzilla's Lair. That's where I was held prisoner, huh?"

I nodded. I saw where this was going.

"I don't blame you for what you did, Chomper. Many people have done much worse, myself included."

"I killed my aunt! How have you done worse?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"Chomper, you're a perfect friend. You always try to take away other's pain. But if you don't want to have your own taken away, then I don't know what to do."

"Says you!" chimed in Two. "You have this 'all so mysterious' past that you don't want to talk about, so leave Chomper alone."

"Some things are better left unsaid, Two."

We all turned to Pylon Imp. He looked at me and Peashooter with sympathy.

"That being said… why did they say mum was dead? She's been dead since I was a sprout." Two questioned.

"Because she wasn't dead. She was with the Bloominati."

"WHAT?!" all of Threepeater's heads yelled simultaneously.

"How long have you known?" Two asked, and from the way he looked at Peashooter, he wasn't very happy.

"Only a few months."

"What I want to know," I cut in, "Is WHY IN THE WORLD YOU GUYS WERE TRAVELING WITH A ZOMBIE! SURE, HE SAVED MY LIFE, BUT YOU JUST RAN OFF WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Chomper, chill." Peashooter cautioned.

"We were trying to capture him, then we all got lost. As he traveled with us, he became our friend." Two stated.

I wasn't mad anymore, so I rested my head. Infinut looked at all of us, then said,

"If we've learned one thing here, it's that we don't know how to trust. We trusted you, Chomper, even though you killed Chompzilla. Peashooter didn't tell anyone about his mother. You three and I trusted a zombie. And Pylon Imp trusts us enough to save Chomper. What I'm saying is that we're reckless. We don't think these things through. There's no reason for anything that happened to _have happened_ in the first place."

"Infinut is right," I agreed. "We need to trust one another. We're friends. We need to be able to keep that."

 _/Suburbia: That Night_

 _/Sunflower's POV_

Wallnut and I were starting to become annoyed. Cabbage-pult has been knocking at the door for hours. We had agreed not to talk to him, but our patience was wearing thin. Finally, I caved. I opened the door so forcefully that Cabbage-pult stepped back in surprise.

"What do you want from me?!" I yelled at him.

"I already told you! I want forgiveness."

"And I told you that you're stupid."

"Please," he said in a pretty convincing voice as he grabbed my left arm.

I should've shaken him off. I should've slapped him. But I wanted to believe him. And so I did.

"Fine."

His eyes widened and he smiled.

"I promise I won't disappoint you ever again."

"Then you'll leave Peashooter alone."

His smile became much more forceful at that.

"You do know that we-"

"I don't care. Leave. Him. Alone."

"Alright, fine. He stepped back and smiled.

"Soo… you free on Wednesday?"

 **Finally done, after TWO MONTHS! Re-writing this thing THREE TIMES was a doozy. At least I'm back, right?**


	5. Missions

**Ok, so… I really wanted to finish TSOAW. Then I didn't. That's why this hasn't been updated… Sorry.**

 ** _Chapter 5: Missions_**

"You've got to be joking."

Steve slammed the refrigerator door closed and glared at Allstar.

"The last Cranium Cupcake was MINE! It _clearly said_ that it was MINE!"

"Stop complaining. You took my tackle dummy without my permission, then you blew it up."

"That's different. I was using it for an experiment." Steve replied quickly. "You, on the other hand, took it just to satisfy your gluttonous wants."

"You blew up my tackle dummy _for science,_ along with stealing my special enhanced kicking simulator _for science,_ you destroyed not just _my_ bed, but Brian's and Buck's too _for science,_ and you almost completely ripped apart Brian's flag _for science._ Your experiments cause more harm than good, and you don't even tell us what they're for!"

Steve froze. The experiments were for the decommissioned serum Zomboss had given him, and Steve was told not to tell anyone. Only he, the top scientists and Zomboss were supposed to know.

"Erm… that's because it's top secret."

 _I would tell you if I could,_ he thought, _but Zomboss'd kill me for it. I'm not even supposed to have the serum. If Peashooter hadn't gotten away…_

That was it. Peashooter. Steve could kidnap him and run some tests. See what the serum did, exactly. And he knew the exact zombie for the job.

 _/Two hours later_

"So… how much am I getting paid?"

Steve and Pole were talking in a booth at a cafe. Steve had requested that the cafe be closed and had paid off the manager.

"My salary for three months. So about 30 brains, give or take."

"You're paid in brains?" Pole whistled. "In this economy? No wonder you can afford to pay off the manager. I'll take the job, on one condition."

"Name it."

"I can kill him afterwards."

Steve thought about it. He really hated Peashooter, but something prevented him from saying yes. He couldn't pinpoint it.

"Alright."

 _He can kill_ _him, but he won't be able to. I'll make sure of it, for I've got an ingenious plan._

Pole left the cafe. Steve wasn't surprised that he wanted to kill Peashooter. He had been able to escape his grasp before. Pole didn't want his reputation harmed.

Steve himself called Buck on his communicator.

"What's up, Steve? Another experiment?"

"No. I need the squad's help. We're going on a hunt. To find and capture L.E.A.F.'s squad X."

"Why?"

"Because I hired your friend Pole to capture the peashooter. We need a plan B as well. And if he _does_ capture him, another squad dead won't hurt."

"What? You could've just used us to capture Peashooter."

 _Interesting. He knows his name as well._

"Erm, of course I could've! _I_ _f_ he's still alive."

Steve had hacked into the drone mainframe and had the footage available wirelessly on his communicator. Now, he told Buck to wait a sec. Steve found some footage and smirked, then called Buck again.

"He's alive alright. A drone spotted him and the chomper headed out a few days ago."

Buck looked relieved for a split-second, then sighed.

"You better know what you're doing. I'm skeptical after you destroyed our beds."

"Uhg… can you guys drop it already? It was ONE TIME."

"And the flag. And the tackle dummy. Don't forget the kicking machine."

Steve rolled his eyes and ended the call. Maybe after this he should wipe their memories of those incidents. It's easier than apologizing.

 _/Suburbia: The Next Night_

Pole stealthily vaulted from house to house, using his special pole. Once he was in range, he converted his pole into a sniper. It was his favorite configuration, since it made his job so much easier.

Before he was able to scan the area, a blazing fire suddenly came out of the sky and dropped onto the roof next to him. Solar Flare looks at him and says,

"What's a nice bounty hunting zombie like you doing in the middle of the human housing area? Let me guess… something that has to do with kidnapping humans."

Pole rolled his eyes.

"Killing specific targets?"

Pole yawned.

"Alright, enough games. We have spies in Zomburbia. We know you're here for the peashooter, and you won't take him."

That wasn't from Solar Flare. Seemingly materializing out of nowhere, Green Shadow stood on Pole's other side.

"Aww… I was having a little fun. Is that so bad?" Solar complained.

"Yes," said the others said simultaneously. "Yes it is."

Solar Flare pouted. Pole looked back and forth, then shrugged.

"I guess you're going to try to take me into custody."

"So, you're conceding already?" Solar asked.

Pole then knocked out Green Shadow with his pole, and did a backflip over Solar Flare.

"Key word: Try."

Solar Flare's eyes blazed and her petals turned to fire. She lunged at Pole, who jumped over her. As he reconfigured his pole, Solar got up and made fireballs with her leaves.

"You're more trouble than you're worth."

"Look out."

A zombot drone rammed into Solar Flare, causing her to miss her throws. Pole turned and grabbed her, his pole configured as a crowbar.

"I'd kill you, but it'll put a larger target on my back. Besides, you're not what I came for."

Then Solar Flare blacked out.

 _/Zombopolis: That morning_

Joanne waited anxiously. She knew that Brain Squad was coming here soon, and she wanted to see Buck again. She just needed to be careful: Zomboss was not kind to defectors.

In the town square (city square?) Zomboss had sent Rustbolt to brief them. Joanne watched nonchalantly from a distance, trying to look natural. Her special earrings could pick up distant conversations, and it really came in handy sometimes. Like now.

"You've been asked to try to track down the Bloominati… …distant communications from the west, so you should… …an old armored truck."

The squad members nodded, except Steve. He held up a hand to silence the others, listening intently.

"We're being watched."

Everyone else glanced around. Buck's eyes met Joanne's, and he looked confused.

 _I've seen her before…_

He decided not to point her out. He'd talk to her later. Right now, they've got a mission. And possibly a spy.

Joanne was surprised when the squad left and Rustbolt flew away, giving up. She was about to leave when Buck said,

"Stop."

Joanne turned and their eyes met. Buck had changed. He had a pink vest now, instead of his old black one, his bucket no longer had the faint bloodstain, and he composed himself like he was always trying to give a good impression.

"I know you were spying on us."

"You'd know why if you remember me."

Buck raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so familiar?"

"Because…" Joanne said slowly, "we were partners in the army for years. Almost a decade."

Buck tried to remember, then he took a step back.

"Joanne? I thought… I thought Zomboss killed you!"

Now Joanne stepped back.

"What?!"

"Zomboss… he was trying to recruit me to be a leader. I said I wanted to accept, but I wasn't sure if you'd be fine with that. Then, the next day you'd disappeared. Zomboss said you were fine, but I didn't believe him. I joined him anyways, and I tried to forget that those years ever happened. I guess I succeeded…"

"Zomboss told me that you were becoming a top general. He said that I'd never see you again. He took me to the old laboratory in the west and told me that I'd be useful as a scientist. I never thought I'd see you again, and as the years went by, I thought you wouldn't _want_ to see me again."

Buck then hugged Joanne. She blushed, then returned the hug.

"I'll make sure that we don't get separated again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Then Buck's communicator buzzed, causing Buck to release Joanne and pull it out. After having a short argument with Steve about being late, Buck put it away.

"I've got to go…"

Joanne nodded.

"Just don't kill any plants, ok?"

They both smiled sadly. Then Buck left, waving then running as not to be even later.

Joanne thought about their time together in the army. Back when there were partners instead of squads. She'd never admitted that she'd liked him more than as a friend, now she'd get a second chance.

 _/Doubled Canyon Desert: Three days later_

Brian, Steve and Allstar slept in the back of the truck as Buck drove. They'd been driving nonstop for days, and they still weren't close. It would take at least two more to get to San Argon, the place where the communications seemed to originate from.

Then the truck was hit by a rocket, and the back was completely torn off. Buck tried to maintain control of the vehicle, but he quickly gave up as it spun out of control. Buck ran into the back and saw that Allstar and Steve were holding on for their lives as Brian shot at a jeep behind them. Steve saw Buck and yelled,

"What are you doing? DRIVE!"

"The car's swerving too much! I can't keep control of it!"

Then another rocket was shot at the truck. Buck tackled his squadmates out of the truck as the rocket flew past them. They landed on the sand, rolling out of the way of the jeep. The truck then exploded in a ball of fire. The jeep circled back around and started shooting at them. Buck and Brian returned fire, shooting at the tires. They were metal, so their shots did little to nothing.

The four zombies jumped back as the jeep drove past, and they got a good look at their attackers. There was a red stinger, a gatling pea, a coconut cannon and a squash. The red stinger glared at them as they went past.

The jeep turned and the four plants got out, walking over slowly. The red stinger crossed his arms and glared.

"Brain Squad."

"Who are you?" Allstar asked.

"L.E.A.F. Squad C. We were sent to intercept you and either capture or kill you. I'd prefer to do the former, so come quietly please."

"Uh… how about no?"

The red stinger sighed and walked away, then he snapped. The other three plants came forward and attacked. Brian, Allstar and Steve pulled out their guns while Buck drew his sword.

Steve attacked the squash, subduing him in seconds. It growled as it was paralyzed. Allstar and the Coconut Cannon shot explosives at each other until the Coconut Cannon was engulfed in one of the grenade's explosions. Brian had just stuffed the end of his pole into the gatling pea's mouth, rendering it helpless. A few punches later and the gatling pea was unconscious.

Buck had charged the red stinger, who whirled around and shot his petals at him. Buck, not expecting that, fell to the ground. The red stinger started to walk towards him, before he realized that the other three zombies were ready to shoot him. The red stinger smirked and ran forwards. As Brain Squad shot at him, he turned his leaves larger and used them to block the shots. It jumped over the zombies and ran.

"Uh, why is it running?" Allstar asked.

"Don't question it. That plant'll die in the desert anyways." Steve replied.

Buck got up and dusted himself off, then he ran to the jeep and got in. The others quickly followed suit.

 _/Two hours later…_

Buck was driving while Steve was messing with the radio. Allstar and Brian sat in the back. Steve changed stations once again, and Allstar by Smash Mouth started playing.

"Hey, that's my favorite song!"

Steve rolled his eyes.

"It's not about you."

"Why can't it be?"

"Because the song came out decades before you were even born!"

"Well… I like to think it is."

Steve sighed and changed the station again. Allstar glared at him but said nothing.

Silence hung over the four zombies, Steve having turned the radio off. Buck decided to break the silence.

"What are your favorite songs? I mean, we've got a couple miles to go, so we need _something_ to talk about."

"Don't have one," Steve stated plainly. Brian started gesturing again, making Steve mad.

"No… I don't HAVE ONE!"

 _Yes you do,_ Brian gestured.

"Oh, be quiet."

 _I can't talk._

Steve growled, but Brian continued.

 _His favorite song is Sec-_

Steve reached over and electrocuted Brian with his Z-41. Brian was still conscious, but struggled to move. Steve sighed in relief and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Blackjack anyone?"

 _/That night…_

Pole cut the window open with a fine point on his pole.

 _Configuration 46._ Pole thought. _The best for breaking in and kidnapping._

Pole silently crept inside and went down the hall to the door with a peashooter symbol above it. Smirking, he opened the door silently and slowly made his way inside. Immediately he noticed that something was off.

Pole uncovered the bed to reveal a line of pillows where Peashooter should've been. Turning quickly, he saw Peashooter swinging a folding chair at him. Pole quickly deflected it with his pole and was about to retaliate when he froze. Someone was breathing over his shoulder. Turning, Pole came face-to-face with Chomper.

"Uh oh."

Peashooter grabbed the pole and hit Pole with it. Pole fell to the ground and groaned.

"I'm not dying to two teens."

"No, you're going to be captured and put in prison by two teens," Chomper replied.

Pole got up and dusted himself off. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a sandwich and started eating it.

"Don't worry, there's only brains in here. No lettuce or tomatoes."

Peashooter and Chomper looked at each other in confusion. Peashooter turned back to Pole and took the sandwich.

"Hey, I was eating that!"

"Just shut up. There's two other plants sleeping here. Unless you want twice the trouble…"

Pole scratched the back of his head. Peashooter face-palmed.

"What?"

"I left the rope in the living room."

"No problem!" Pole said. "I've got some right here!"

He pulled out some rope and held it out. As Peashooter was reaching for it, Pole grabbed him and tied him up. Pole smirked and reached for his pole when Chomper kicked him in the side of the head. Pole dropped to the floor, unconscious.

 _/Meanwhile…_

Brain Squad has parked the jeep next to a large boulder and gotten out. They were in the middle of a forest. A faint light shone in the distance. Buck signaled to Steve, who nodded eagerly and warped away. The other three crept forwards slowly, watching and listening for and signs of hostiles.

Steve glanced at the sky, where the moon shone brightly. He had always been mesmerized by it. But now wasn't the time to be stargazing… he had a job to do.

Peeking out from atop a tree, Steve looked down at a small group of plants and a few zombies around a fire. They were obviously allies, which disgusted Steve. Plants were no-good, evil, traitorous interferences with all of zombiekind.

"There was a threepeater, a peashooter, a chomper, an infinut and a pylon imp."

Steve started listening closely. That sounded strange. A pylon imp working with plants?

"What happened?"

"The threepeater, infinut and pylon imp came into the cave and were captured easily. Then the peashooter and chomper came and ruined everything. The chomper threw Drax into the lava, burning him. They took their friends and left."

"Did you get Chompzilla's remains?"

"We-"

The branch Steve was on snapped, and he fell out of the tree. He was immediately grabbed and shoved against a tree by an angry armor chomper.

"A scientist? Out here? You don't happen to be part of Brain Squad, do you, _Steve_?"

A large explosion erupted out of nowhere, scattering the group. Allstar and Brian emerged, weapons out. Steve smirked and warped towards the armor chomper and electrocuted her. She screamed in pain, and her allies turned to fight: a sweet pea, a foot soldier, a fire flower, a galacta-cactus, two baseball zombies, a red stinger and a partridge in a pear tree.

Then Buck came out of nowhere, sword drawn, and sliced one of the baseball zombie's heads off. Chaos ensued, plants and zombies fighting against Brain Squad.

Allstar was fighting the other baseball zombie in hand-to-hand combat. Allstar's blows hurt more, but the baseball zombie was quick. Allstar eventually uppercut his head clean off, and shuddered afterwards. It felt oddly satisfying to do that.

Brian fought the fire flower. He was extremely careful not to have his flag get hit. The fire flower noticed and smiled, then started aiming for the flag. Brian used his brick headgear to absorb all the shots, but didn't realize that it was a distraction to get a flaming fist to the face. He flew backwards and crashed violently into a tree. As the fire flower lunged, Brian swung at her with the flag and sent her flying.

Steve fought the red stinger, and the two were evenly matched. Whenever Steve got close, the red stinger blocked his shots with his petals. Whenever the red stinger shot at Steve, he would warp to a different side. Neither could hit the other. Until Steve shot the ground in frustration and slipped in the goo, letting him get pounded by the red stinger's petals. Steve shot a laser from his watch at the red stinger, and it fell back. Killing it was easy from there.

Brian fought both the sweet pea and the foot soldier at the same time, and it took a toll on him. He was the only Brain Squad member to lose: he had been dueling the soldier when the sweet pea had shot him in the leg. They were upon him soon after that. Buck's attempts to fend off his attackers were in vain as he was shot and beaten repeatedly. He only got back into the fight when Allstar tackled the duo.

As the sweet pea fell to the ground, Buck and Allstar collapsed in exhaustion. They didn't move until Steve yelled at them through a conjured megaphone.

 _/Also Meanwhile…_

Joanne watched the bus roll away down the dusty road. She was in Doubled Canyon Desert, ready to start anew. Zomboss was behind her, Buck remembered her…

Joanne was about to sigh in contentment when a large red leaf covered her mouth and eyes. She was hit over the head with a rock and blacked out.

 **That took WAY too long to finish… but it's finally done. Whew. At least it's about the zambies this time. (The "a" was intentional) Anyways, Militaily out!**


	6. Willow's Grove

**I'm back! (Took long enough)**

 ** _Chapter 6: Willow's Grove_**

Joanne woke up to see trees all around her. Flowers bloomed everywhere, birds sang, and everything was at harmony. Scratching her head at the sight, Joanne sat up. No one was around her.

"Where am I?"

No answer. Joanne stood and walked around. The trees provided just the perfect mix of shade and sunlight. Joanne aimlessly walked throughout the forest until she came to the same exact spot where she had woken up.

 _What?! I walked straight! How in the world…_

A large snap sounded behind her. Joanne whirled around to be face-to-face with a red stinger. Joanne lept back in surprise and tripped on a tree root, sending her crashing to the ground.

"You're awake. Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Willow. Welcome to my grove."

 _/Spearhead Forest: The same time…_

"Can you quit it with the megaphone?!" Buck yelled.

Brain Squad had been searching the forest all day, and Steve constantly quipped and jibed at Buck through his megaphone the whole time.

"Seriously, you might've alerted them to our presence!"

Steve snickered and warped away. Buck growled. Steve was becoming more annoying by the minute.

Eventually, Brain Squad found their way out of the forest. A plain lay in front of them, a few farms visible in the distance. Buck and Allstar sighed. More searching, yay! Steve conjured a telescope and scanned the area.

"No visible signs of, well, anything. The farms seem abandoned."

Then Steve pulled out his megaphone again and yelled at Buck, "DO YOU WANT ME TO REPEAT THAT?"

"Please no."

"OKAY."

Buck grabbed Steve's megaphone and shot it. It was now useless. Steve looked at his megaphone, then at Buck. Buck ignored him and walked away. Allstar and Brian looked at Steve, then followed Buck.

Steve picked up his megaphone and looked at it for a few moments. Only a few, because an explosion resounded across the plains. Steve dropped the megaphone and ran to his squadmates.

Allstar and Brian watched in horror as Buck was trying not to be swallowed by a toadstool. They weren't attacking out of fear of hitting Buck. When Steve arrived, he immediately charged at the toadstool and punched its eye. The toadstool spat out Buck and tried to run, but Steve warped in front of it and shocked it slowly and painfully to death.

The rest of Brain Squad watched Steve and said nothing. Steve, realizing they were watching, muttered something and went back to his companions.

"What? If you were me, (and thank goodness you aren't,) you'd have done the same thing."

Buck stood up and awkwardly apologized to Steve about the megaphone. Smirking, Steve conjured another and yelled "APOLOGY ACCEPTED," immediately making Buck wish he hadn't apologized.

Brian signed "Where did the toadstool coms from?"

"I don't know," Buck answered, "It came out of nowhere."

"Well, if there's plants there's a problem." Steve huffed.

Everyone else nodded, and the foursome made its way to the first farm.

 _/Willow's Grove: A few minutes ago_

"Why am I here?"

Willow sighed in sadness.

"I believed in peace between plants and zombies for years. Now, I'm trying to do something about it. A plant and a zombie engaging in friendly conversation. But then, L.E.A.F came.

"I was talking to a landscaper when they arrived, killing him and saying that I should join their cause: ending the war. I had no choice but to accept.

"I worked with them for months, and I met a lot of people, even NightCap, but I could tell I didn't fit in. So when Brain Squad, you've heard of them, right? Anyways, when Brain Squad attacked my squad, I broke away. I was free. Now I'm trying again to do things my way. What I think is the right way."

"Where is Brain Squad?"

"In the forest. They're looking for the Bloominati."

"Are any of them dead?"

"All of 'em. Oh, wait, that's UNdead. None have been vanquished yet, though the buckethead almost died a few times already."

Joanne gasped, and Willow smirked.

"You care about him?"

"More than you know. If you really want peace between plants and zombies, he's someone to have on your side. He hasn't killed a plant yet, and that's by choice."

Willow raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. Tell me more."

"Well, his name is Buck. He…"

 _/Sunspot Plains: About the same time…_

Buck knocked on the door.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

Brain Squad was currently searching the first farm. Steve and Brian looked around the fields, and Allstar checked the barn and silo. Buck tasked himself with the main homestead.

"Hello? Anybody?"

No answer.

"Fine," he grumbled, "I'll open it myself."

Buck drew his sword and cut the hinges clean off. The door clattered to the floor. No one appeared to be inside, but Buck heard quick, low and shaky breaths. Searching the cluttered living room, Buck found a closet. Opening it, he saw a young peashooter and a baby cactus huddled in the corner, scared for their lives.

"D-don't hurt us please…"

Buck sheathed his sword and knelt next to the little plants.

"I won't hurt you. Where are your parents?"

The peashooter sniffled. "In the basement. P-please, d-don't hurt them. They aren't with L.E.A.F."

Buck nodded and stood up.

"I won't hurt them."

"P-promise?"

Buck smiled. "Promise."

Buck left the young plants and searched the house for a basement. The floorboards often creaked when he walked. As he searched the house, Buck contacted his squad.

"I found some plants, but they don't know anything. Don't destroy the house or anything else without my permission."

"Why are you letting them live?" Steve questioned.

"Because the plants I found were children."

Steve nodded and disconnected, the others following suit.

 _/Willow's Grove: A few minutes later…_

"So he was a major general? Then he gave it up?"

"Yeah."

Willow paced back and forth.

"This is almost too good to be true."

"It is. He's extremely loyal to Zomboss, never disobedient in the slightest."

"Never?"

Joanne thought about it.

"Not that I know…"

"So it's possible."

"Yet improbable."

Willow sighed in frustration.

"So close… yet so far…"

"I can ask him."

Willow looked at her.

"I will. He'll tell me the truth."

Willow nodded slowly.

"You should be going now."

"I have nowhere to go."

"Yes, you do. Find Buck. If not for me, if not for the cause, do it for _your_ cause."

Joanne nodded. Willow started walking away, then he motioned for Joanne to follow.

 _/Sunspot Plains: About that time…_

Buck walked down the damp stairs. It was almost pitch black. He had found the basement… hopefully. There were no other places it could be… at least, that's what Buck thought…

After wiping another cobweb from his face and walking for three more minutes, Buck reached the bottom. He walked forwards into the pitch black room. Feeling around with his hands, Buck finally found a door handle. He opened the door and stepped into the room.

The room was small and had concrete walls. Computers were located all along one wall. A few boxes were scattered about the room as well.

A cactus and an agent pea were on the floor. Buck felt their pulses and sighed a breath of relief. They were alive. Buck picked one up in each arm and carried them out and back up the stairs. They weren't heavy, which meant they hadn't seen sunlight in a while.

Buck, after ten minutes, finally lugged the plants up to ground level. He walked into the kitchen and to the living room. He set the plants on the floor.

"What use is doing all this if they aren't connected?" Buck thought aloud.

 _It's the right thing to do._

The answer came so quickly that Buck wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. Working for Zomboss, he had never thought of it being the right thing to do. He hadn't even thought that the _cause_ was right.

 _So why did I accept?_

A moan interrupted Buck's train of thought. He looked at the plants. The cactus was still unconscious, but the agent pea was stirring. Buck watched as it got up and looked around. When it saw Buck, it jumped back.

"Uh, hi? I'm only here to ask some questions."

To prove it, Buck took his sword and metal launcher and set them at his feet. The agent pea was still wary, but finally spoke.

"What do you want?"

"Do you know anything about the Bloominati?"

The agent pea stiffened. Before he answered, the young peashooter ran to him, the baby cactus not far behind. The three plants hugged. The peashooter looked up at his father.

"The zombie said he wouldn't hurt you. Did he?"

"No," the agent pea looked up at Buck. "No he didn't."

The peashooter looked at Buck and smiled so widely, Buck couldn't help but smile back.

 _/Spearhead Forest: Around the same time…_

Joanne walked through the forest, alone. Willow had told her to continue straight, then left. Joanne thought about the last few days. Meeting Buck for the first time in years. He promised they wouldn't be separated ever again. Joanne had silently vowed to herself to tell Buck how she felt. She left the zombies behind. Willow kidnapped her. The two discussed how to make peace between the plants and zombies. Willow told her to find Buck for him.

Joanne sighed and thought about when she and Buck met.

 _/Flashback to 2012_

 _Joanne ran through the abandoned city, constantly looking back to make sure she wasn't being followed. Suddenly, she ran right into a zombie. The two fell down, Joanne landing on top of the other. Joanne stood up and dusted herself off._

 _"Sorry…"_

 _The zombie stood up and turned to her. He wore a bucket on his head and had a black vest._ That's odd _Joanne thought._

 _"It's fine… I won't bother you."_

 _He turned away. Joanne walked around him and held out her hand._

 _"I'm Joanne."_

 _He looked at it for a moment, then smiled and took it._

 _"Buck. Nice to meet you, though it could've been nicer…"_

 _Joanne giggled._

 _"Yeah, sorry."_

 _"No worries. Say, why_ were _you running?"_

 _"There was this repeater who had been following me. I think he stopped, but I can't be too careful."_

 _Buck cocked his head._

 _"Why was he following you?"_

 _"He was looking for that peashooter, y'know, the one Dr. Francis captured. He thought I worked for him, with my lab coat and all… How about you?"_

 _"I was a human a few weeks ago… I don't know what to do with myself yet."_

 _Joanne smiled._

 _"Since we've both got nothing to do and nowhere to go… want to stick together?"_

 _"No reason not to."_

 _I grabbed his arm and led him through the city. We were officially partners._

 _/End Of Flashback_

Joanne smiled. The two went on all sorts of crazy adventures for years. Over time, she had started to develop feelings for him. She had always wondered if he had felt the same…

Joanne exited the forest and into the full light of the plains. She could barely saw a farm in the distance. _Worth a shot_. she thought.

 _/That night…_

Brain Squad all sat around a fire the plants had set up for them in the backyard. Buck had retold his tale to the others, with some exaggerations specifically to annoy Steve, and the others were surprised. Steve was mostly surprised that Buck hadn't even threatened anyone. He still didn't know about Buck's policy of not killing.

As the other Brain Squad members began to sleep, Buck took a walk around the farm. The fields were growing all sorts of crops, such as corn, pumpkins, berries and potatoes. Buck knelt down next to a pumpkin and felt it with his hand. The hard surface felt surprisingly soothing to touch. Smiling, Buck stood and turned to walk back. Then, he heard something.

Drawing his sword, Buck listened for the sound again. Boots running along the dirt. Tiny dust clouds rising from it. Buck turned and slashed with his sword, barely missing Joanne's neck by seven centimeters.

"Buck!"

Buck's eyes widened in shock and he sheathed his sword. He quickly examined Joanne for injuries, but there were none.

"Joanne, what're you doing way out here? I almost killed you…"

Buck's eyes teared up.

"I don't want to lose you again, ok?"

Joanne studied Buck. Then, she giggled.

"I'm fine, Buck. I was headed out of Zomburbia when I found this farm. Then I met you again."

 _I'm not lying,_ Joanne told herself, _just temporarily hiding part of the truth._

"Why'd you leave Zomburbia?"

"Because I don't want to live that life. Engulfed in war, using our technology for evil, messing with time… I don't want a part of it anymore. We're forgetting what's important: peace, justice, love… we've forgotten that ever since Dr. Francis. And no one cares about anything anymore besides brains. I want to remember what it was like before the war. And I want others to remember too…"

Joanne stopped. Buck hugged her, then put his hands on her shoulders.

"I want it to be that way too. We'll figure out how to make it happen, ok? For now, find a place to stay, be safe, and don't worry too much about me. I'll visit from time-to-time. Can you do that for me?"

Joanne nodded, smiling. Then she kissed him and left. Buck stood, wondering what in the world just happened.

 _Did she… did she just kiss me?_

Buck walked back to the others in a daze. He lay on the floor and looked up at the stars.

 _I'd never imagined she felt that way. I never did… but now…_

Buck didn't know what to do, so he decided to go to sleep. It came easily.

 **Nothing much to say here… moving on!**


	7. Dancing on Puppet Strings

**Let the chaos begin.**

 ** _Chapter 7: Dancing on Puppet Strings_**

"Is everything ready on your end?"

"Almost, but I need to clear something first."

"Don't let your feelings get in the way. We don't want any… complications."

"It's set for the third?"

"Yes. They won't know what hit them."

"All I want is for L.E.A.F. to crumble at my feet."

"I'm holding my end of the deal. Clear whatever you need to and we'll start."

"On it."

"Oh, and one more thing. The Kilithus. Kill him. We don't want any prophecys or visions messing up our plans."

"It would be my pleasure."

 _/L.E.A.F. HQ: February 1st, 2064_

"Shut up Peashooter."

Cabbage-pult and Peashooter were waiting in the lobby. The two had (with extensive pleading from Sunflower) agreed to stand guard for the lobby. The rest of squads X and Z were stationed around the rest of the base, ranging from the hangar to the cafeteria. Peashooter and Cabbage-pult were the only two that were stationed together, and they hated it.

"Well, there's got to be _some way_ to-"

"Shut up."

"What about Brain Squad? They've ev-"

"Shut up."

Peashooter had been trying to figure out who had sent Pole. He was keeping quiet, not even NightCap and Rose could make him say a word. Most of the heroes were taking part in the interrogation, with a few exceptions: Solar Flare, Green Shadow, and of course Chompzilla.

Cabbage-pult had to put up with Peashooter as part of his deal with Sunflower. He was regretting that deal.

"Maybe General Supr-"

"Shut. UP!"

Peashooter shrugged.

"Just trying to be inclusive and productive. I mean, I _did_ save your life."

"I would've lived. She wasn't _that_ angry."

Peashooter looked at Cabbage-pult, then burst out laughing.

"That's the BIGGEST LIE I've ever heard! She would've torn us _both_ to shreds if you hadn't gotten out of there!"

Cabbage-pult smirked.

"I _did_ almost kill you."

" _Almost._ We both know you couldn't beat me."

Cabbage-pult rolled his eyes.

"Sure…"

 _Uhg… stop it Cabbage-pult! He isn't your friend!_

Cabbage-pult frowned. Peashooter noticed but said nothing.

"I better not be your puppet."

"What about L.E.A.F. 'crumbling at your feet'? What about your revenge?"

"I know you made a deal with someone else. Another agent."

"Oh, they're oblivious to everything. They're blinded by their own desires and vengeance."

"You could've said that exact thing to him about me."

"I could've, but I didn't."

"Why deal with two of us?"

"Because you both want the same thing."

"He would be more qualified to kill the Kilithus. He knows him better."

"Ah, but you're a former assassin, are you not?"

 _/Sunspot Plains: February 1st_

Brian and Steve looked out in the distance at the barely visible farm. The squad had left that morning, Buck having given the plants their best regards. Steve wished he hadn't. The two had noticed that Buck was acting different: He was lost in thought and dismissive of his company. Steve hated it. What good was having him as leader if he didn't _lead?_

"What should we do now?" Steve questioned Buck.

"Head for the Bloominati base." Buck replied monotonously.

"Maybe we can take a break," Brian signed. "My back hurts."

Buck apparently didn't hear him, because the group walked for another half an hour. By then, Buck's obliviousness was becoming less of an annoyance and more of a problem. He tripped three times and accidentally hit a tree, and the tree was the only one in the vicinity. Allstar and Steve were constantly yelling at Buck, who paid them no attention. Eventually, Steve snapped.

"I'VE HAD IT. IF YOU WON'T PAY ATTENTION, I'M NOT STICKING AROUND."

And with that, Steve warped away. Allstar and Brian kept following Buck, staying loyal to their friend. Neither resented Steve for leaving. Buck _was_ annoyingly oblivious, but the duo thought Steve had acted a little extremely.

Buck finally snapped out of his trance when he felt a gun press against his head. Brian and Allstar froze as miscellaneous plants and zombies surrounded the trio. The one holding the gun was a centurion.

"Hello, Brain Squad. Welcome to the Bloominati."

They had been ambushed in a narrow valley, each zombie too distracted to notice they were walking right into a trap. Buck sighed at his own stupidity before realizing Steve wasn't there.

 _C'mon Steve,_ Buck thought to himself, _you're waiting to save us, right?_

"WAIT!" A paleontologist called out. "There's supposed to be four of them."

"Then FIND THEM!" someone else yelled.

Multiple zombies and a couple plants left, searching the area for any signs of Steve. Brian and Allstar exchanged anxious glances, which wasn't unnoticed. A shellery rolled up and said something to the centurion, who smirked.

"We need him alive."

"Hardly. That pathetic fool can't even pick a side."

"What about your deal with him?"

"It doesn't matter. I need the pole-vaulter. If he gets in your way it's his fault."

"Hmm… hold on…"

"…He's with the Kilithus."

"WHAT?!"

"Apparently both squads are guarding."

"This is PERFECT! Head in and kill it! If he dies then L.E.A.F. will fall to ruins! That plant is the single most important thing in this war! Do NOT screw this up!"

"Fine. Gotcha."

 _/L.E.A.F. HQ: About 12:45 PM_

Peashooter was waiting while Cabbage-pult got back with the sandbags. Peashooter had offered to help, but had been turned down. Probably so no one could walk right through the lobby.

Peashooter smiled as he remembered Sunflower trying to get the two to partner up. Chomper and Wallnut had assigned positions, and so did most of Squad Z. Sunflower wanted to go solo, so she had begged, quite literally, for the two to go together.

As Peashooter was about to enter a flashback, a bullet whizzed right past his face. Peashooter rolled behind a square column and didn't dare peer out. The sniper had barely missed: He knew they wouldn't miss again.

Peashooter eventually heard rapid steps. When the sounds were feet away, Peashooter rolled out and shot a few peas… right at Cabbage-pult. He wiped the pea stains from his face and looked unamused.

"And that was for…?"

" _Get down!_ " Peashooter hissed. " _There's a sniper!_ "

As if on cue, a bullet passed right under Cabbage-pult's arm. The two plants quickly dove behind columns, the main carpet between them.

" _Why didn't you get the sandbags?"_

 _"Because I heard glass breaking!"_

 _"Then why'd you get mad for the pea shots? And why did you go out in the open?"_

Another bullet hit the column Peashooter was behind.

" _Because I thought you could tell it was me! Leaves sound nothing like boots or shoes!"_

 _"Fine! What're we gonna do about the sniper?"_

Another shot rang, once again at Peashooter's column. Peashooter wondered why they were only shooting at him: they'd seen Cabbage-pult too. Maybe they were baiting him.

After some time, the shots ceased. Cabbage-pult, with some effort, pulled out a large cabbage almost as big as himself and had it peer out. Almost instantly, a bullet went right through it.

"I screwed it up."

"WHAT?! I GIVE YOU _ONE_ ASSIGNMENT AND YOU SCREW UP!"

"Calm down. They don't know I left. I'll get in some other way…"

"NOW THE BUILDING WILL BE ON LOCKDOWN! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS?!"

"Meh. Even on lockdown they can't stop a missile."

"You have missiles."

"Yeah? And?"

"(Sigh.) Just get back to work. That zombie is a valuable asset."

"Seems he's _too_ valuable."

 _/Back at the L.E.A.F. HQ…_

"Nineteen."

Cabbage-pult smirked and flashed his cards.

"Twenty-one."

Peashooter sighed. He'd lost almost every time.

Every door and window had a solid metal wall over it, whether inside or out. Peashooter and Cabbage-pult had to stay in the lobby, something neither were happy with. They had taken to playing Blackjack to pass the time.

"Hit me."

Peashooter looked at his cards. Eight, two and three.

Cabbage-pult drew a card. He slapped them down in annoyance. Twenty-two. Peashooter handed him his cards and Cabbage-pult shuffled the deck once again. Peashooter took his two cards and smirked.

"Hold."

"Hold as well."

Peashooter showed twenty, still smirking. Cabbage-pult laughed. He showed twenty as well. Peashooter facepalmed.

A loud whistling sound resounded throughout the room right before an explosion demolished the front doors. Peashooter and Cabbage-pult coughed as the dust cleared. A gaping hole had appeared in the metal wall, with a mall cop zombie standing there. He smiled and waved, a missile-launcher in his other hand.

"Hey guys! Wassup? I'm Jay Zea, Zomboss' newest assassin. You ready to die?"

"No." Peashooter said bluntly.

Jay Zea's smile didn't falter in the slightest. Instead his smile widened.

"Great! That just makes it more fun when you _do_ die!"

"Hey! It's Jay Zea, right?" Cabbage-pult interrupted. "You should be dead. It's impossible to survive a missile blast that close."

"Meh, I don't play by the rules."

"You're a cop."

"Does the police follow the law? No. They have special privileges, at least when on duty. And right now…"

Jay dropped the missile launcher and drew a pistol.

"I'm on duty."

"Officers enforce laws. What law are you enforcing right now?" Peashooter questioned.

"Oh, nothing… except kidnapping, since you didn't hand him over to the police and instead to a dangerous criminal organization. And don't give me that 'self defense' junk either: Kidnapping ain't self defense."

Cabbage-pult snorted.

"What do you know? You're just a mall cop."

Jay's smile vanished. He fired at Cabbage-pult, purposely firing too high.

"Warning shots. I won't hesitate to kill ya."

Peashooter shot Jay's hand, knocking the gun to the floor. Jay looked at Cabbage-pult and pointed to Peashooter.

"Kill him please."

"And _why_ would I listen to you?"

"We share an ally."

"I severely doubt that."

"Wait… you ARE Cabbage-pult, right?"

"No, I'm a peashooter."

"Really?"

Peashooter took the opportunity to run around Jay and grab the pistol. His pod shook as he held it. Jay noticed and sighed, before drawing another gun and aiming at Cabbage-pult.

"Don't try, kid. You're not a murderer."

Peashooter flinched, then aimed his gun right at Jay. Cabbage-pult lobbed a cabbage at Peashooter while they were distracted, surpising both Peashooter and Jay. Peashooter dropped the pistol due to the recoil, and Jay took his chance. He quickly fired at Peashooter, landing only zero shots out of the entire clip. Jay angrily reloaded his gun and was about to shoot again when he noticed that Cabbage-pult was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"The cabbage."

Jay looked back and noticed Peashooter was holding a cabbage with multiple bullet holes in it. Jay scratched his head.

"How did I not see that?"

"Because you're an idiot."

Everyone turned to see Pole walking through the doorway. Lockdown seemed to have been turned off, for every metal wall had lowered into the ground. Pole had his vaulting pole and was smirking.

"They're letting me go."

"Yeah, right." Peashooter shot at him. "You? A known threat who not only attacked me, but almost killed Citron last year? Sure. I'll believe it when Zomboss surrenders."

"Oh yeah, forgot about Citrus. Ah well. Past is past."

He continued walking towards the exit when Peashooter shot a pea at his feet. Pole easily avoided the shot and faced Peashooter.

"Fine. If you _must know,_ I walked out the door and grabbed my pole. Pretty convenient that no one was there either. Since nobody interrupted my walk, I presumed I was allowed to leave."

"So… they just let you roam their H.Q.?" Jay asked.

"Well, I went straight down here as not to upset them…"

The two plants interrupted by grabbing Jay and thrusting him into the wall. Pole shrugged and walked out, leaving Jay behind.

"Wha- Pole! C'mon! I risked my life for you!"

Pole was gone. Jay groaned and looked at the two plants who held him to the wall. He smiled weakly.

"Can we talk about this?"

"Done."

"So it seems. And no one knows?"

"Nope."

"How? It was the most obvious blowing of your cover you could've done."

"Your other agent already tried that. The idiot thought I was a peashooter for a sec."

"Where is he?"

"Don't know, don't care. He's a loser anyways."

"Hmph. As long as _we're_ still allies it doesn't matter."

"I can't believe the idiots didn't figure it out, especially the Kilithus. My alibi was questionable at best. But…"

"What?"

"Sunflower was suspicious."

"The girl you're trying to impress?"

"Then this is the time to pick a side. Mine or theirs. You know which she is on."

"Cabbage-pult?"

"I'll call you back."

 _/Spearhead Forest: That night…_

Buck and Steve sat across from one another. Steve was extremely agitated, and Buck was exasperated. They probably would've gotten into a fight if they weren't tied up to chairs.

"For the last time, Steve, I said I was sorry."

"A lot of good 'sorry' does."

The Bloominati had captured them all and blindfolded them, bringing them to a secret underground base. Allstar and Brian had been separated from them, to both their dismay.

"At least I'm trying."

"Trying to get us all killed. Trying to figure out what that one physicist sees in you. At least, that's what _I'm_ trying to figure out."

Buck blushed and turned his head away in embarrassment.

"We're you spying on me?"

"No. Went out to look for you and saw the whole thing. You _really know_ how to run a relationship."

"Shut up…" Buck retorted halfheartedly. "At least I _have_ a relationship…"

Steve would've facepalmed if he could. He had walked right into that one.

"Can't say I'm not trying…"

"Didn't Brainstorm say you were gay?"

"N-no…"

"So you-"

"Listen, we're being held captive by an organization that wants us dead more than zombies want brains, and the best thing you can come up with to do is ask me about my relationship status?"

"Steve." Buck answered sternly.

"What?"

"Warp."

Steve looked at Buck for a minute then laughed. He activated his warp and landed right next to Buck. Quickly he untied the ropes.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Why didn't you _warp_ earlier?"

"Good point…"

The two were about to leave when they heard a familiar voice coming towards the door.

"Buck, that's-"

The door burst open, and the light hurt the two zombies' eyes. When they were able to see, they said nothing. The figure in the doorway sighed and came in, the door somehow closing behind him. His mask lifting up and a frown on his face, the figure looked back and forth between the zombies.

"I was expecting you to get captured, but can you at _least_ complete the mission I gave you first? It isn't that hard."

"Can it Rustbucket," Steve growled, "I suspected something was up."

Rustbolt shrugged. "Zomboss is a dimwitted madman, what did you expect? His only reasoning for this whole war is to prove something to himself."

"True," Buck conceded.

"Well, yes," Steve agreed.

"Then why do you two follow him? His idiocy will get _everyone_ killed."

"I have my reasons," Buck answered curtly.

"Oh, yes. A degree of pacifism in the biggest battle since World War II."

"Actually," Steve interrupted, "the followup wars to World War II were grand as well, even if some weren't even physical wars. The Cold War was an amazing feat, lasting-"

"SHUT IT."

Steve shrugged. "Just saying."

"This better be the last call, Zomboss."

"It is. I've scheduled the attack. Thirteen days from now L.E.A.F. will be destroyed."

"Valentines Day?"

"Exactly. The day when people share their feelings. We'll show them _exactly_ how _we_ feel."

"You seriously can't be thinking about ditching the operation-"

"I'm not ditching _anything._ Or _anyone._ "

"(Loud sigh) As long as the fourteenth is acceptable."

"I accept."

"Perfect. I will see you then."

"See you then."

Cabbage-pult hung up and looked at the ceiling of his room. Thirteen days to convince the already skeptical Sunflower that joining Zomboss was a good idea and she should leave everything behind. They didn't need to tell her the details. _Definitely_ don't tell her Peashooter was going to die…

Cabbage-pult gathered up all his courage as he left his room, left the house, and went to see Sunflower.

 **(Yawn) That was tiring. Okay! Before I go, a few things.**

 **1\. I will be trying to upload weekly, Monday or Tuesday, depending on how busy I am. (I have been SLACKING.)**

 **2\. Speaking of slacking, I'm going on vacation next week so don't expect anything then… instead, except TWO chapters when I return! (Already breaking my own rules… wow.)**

 **See you in 2 weeks!**


	8. The Road To The Fourteenth

**_Chapter 8: The Road to the Fourteenth_**

Cabbage-pult looked out across Suburbia. The entire city, on the verge of destruction. On the surface, it may seem cruel. Cabbage-pult was just returning the favor for their treatment of him. Honestly? The war didn't matter to him anymore. No matter what, the end result would make him miserable. At least this way he could possibly overthrow Zomboss and rule the entire country.

There was a thought: King Cabbage-pult, Lord of Suburbia. It sounded like a plan.

 _What if you fail?_

Failure is not an option. Twelve and-a-half days left to win over Sunflower. Manageable. King Cabbage-pult and Queen Sunflower…

Cabbage-pult stopped. He was getting ahead of himself. _Win her over first,_ he scolded himself, _Rule the country later._

 _/Ribbon Café: Around noon_

Most plants didn't think much of cafés, since most plants don't eat. Even chompers usually didn't look twice. Peashooter, on the other hand, knew that there was another part to it: Drinking. Not alcohol, usually just water. Still, he went from time to time just to taste it. Unlike normal plants, sentient plants don't need water to survive, but that doesn't mean it doesn't taste good.

Peashooter was at the café when Sunflower walked in, dazed. Peashooter immediately sat her down in a booth and ordered some water. Sunflower looked a little pale, and she drank the water quickly.

"What happened Sunflower?"

She shook her head. "Cabbage-pult's flirting."

"Well, _that_ I didn't expect. I thought you two were on good terms again."

"We are, just…"

Sunflower tried to find the right words to say.

"He's been acting differently these last two months."

"Maybe he made a New Years Resolution?"

"Maybe…"

Sunflower shook her head again and smiled.

"I didn't know you went here."

Peashooter shrugged. "A good café deserves customers."

Peashooter and Sunflower looked at the table as a sudden awkwardness came to them. Peashooter, not wanting to leave Sunflower quite yet, came up with an idea.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two plants walked to the park and roamed around aimlessly, just enjoying the peace. No one disturbed them, and neither had any worries whatsoever. As the two parted, they noticed they had been holding hands. Neither let the other see them blush.

 _/Spearhead Forest: 12 Days Remaining_

Rustbolt had convinced the rest of the Bloominati for Brain Squad to tour the facility. The only reason they were so trusting is because each Brain Squad member had an electric bracelet attached to their ankles. Somehow, nobody had figured out Steve could warp or conjure things yet.

Steve had kind-of abused this to wave Buck's metal launcher or sword in front of him only for it to disappear when he reached for them. Rustbolt never noticed, somehow. Buck almost told him out of annoyance, but quickly realized that Steve was their only chance.

When the four zombies were given quarter brain sandwiches and sat in the cafeteria, Buck asked Steve about his conjuring abilities.

"Oh, it's simple. I take the molecular structure of an object and transport it across space-time using an Einstein-Rosen bridge, or wormhole, only visible at a microscopic level. The molecules are transported and reform back into the object."

Brian signed "So you can conjure objects fron the past and future?"

"No. Just because it goes through the _space_ in space-time means it goes through the _time_ in space-time."

"This is confusing," Allstar replied simply, "TOO confusing for me. Brian, can I have your sandwich?"

Brian gave his sandwich to Allstar. He wasn't hungry anyways. The four continued conversing about random things until Allstar asked,

"Hey Buck, why were you so distracted before anyways?"

"Uh…"

"He had been thinking about where the Bloominati were."

Allstar and Brian were skeptical, but shrugged. Buck gave Steve a quick thankful glance before resuming their random conversation.

 _/Squad House X: Sunflower's Room: 11 days remaining_

"You've got to help me."

"…why?"

"Because it's more important than it seems."

Peashooter nodded slowly as Sunflower paced back and forth. She was just opening up about her suspicions and wanted Peashooter to know. She had thought _him_ of all people would understand, clearly she was wrong.

"Why aren't you the least bit suspicious?"

Peashooter sighed.

"Look. Cabbage-pult may be annoying you with his constant flirting, and he may be acting strangely, but think about it this way: You know he won't hurt you. So even _if_ he's doing something, you've got nothing to worry about."

"What about you?"

"I've survived this long, haven't I?"

Sunflower giggled as Peashooter suddenly grew nervous. She pulled him into a hug, whispering "thanks" to him. Peashooter hesitated, then returned the hug. The moment was ruined when a camera's click was heard. Knowing what it meant, Peashooter and Sunflower broke their embrace and ran out of the room, yelling "CHOMPER!"

 _/Spearhead Forest: 10 days remaining_

Somehow Rustbolt didn't question how Brain Squad got a deck of cards. At least Buck finally figured out where Steve kept pulling his out from.

"Got any… kings?"

"Go fish."

Allstar drew a card, then slapped down a pair of kings, smirking.

"Hey Brian, got any threes?"

"Go Fish." He signed.

Allstar drew a card from the deck and slapped down a pair of threes.

"Hey Steve, got any aces?"

"Go fish."

Before Allstar could draw a card, Steve smacked him in the head with a trout. Allstar drew his card, then slapped down a pair of fives.

"Your turn, Buck."

"Hey Allstar, got any aces?"

Their game was interrupted when the room started shaking, and the deck of cards fell over onto Allstar's pile. Steve put away the cards and conjured an umbrella. Brian signed,

"What good is that going to do?"

"It's going to rain."

"Underground?"

A large chunk of the ceiling just missed Brian after he finished, startling him. The room was still shaking, and they realized…

"Earthquake."

"Steve, got any more umbrellas?"

The four zombies ran through the corridors of the base, passing by panicking Bloominati members as they went. Eventually, they found Rustbolt talking urgently to someone… or something.

"Stop being so stubborn, you stupid plant! Your survival is extremely important to us!"

Growls in reply.

"Fine, I'll drag you out myself."

Rustbolt saw Brain Squad racing towards him and groaned. This is _not_ what he needed right now.

"Rustbucket! We need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without that weed."

Low growls of agitation were heard from the shadows behind Rustbolt. Steve stiffened.

"Is that… Chompzilla?"

"Can't be," Allstar interjected, "cuz she's dead."

A large object slithered out of the shadows and faced the five undead. Their lips curled into a sneer, showing rows of sharp, jaggged teeth. Allstar and Buck backed away in fear.

Rustbolt sighed and faced Brain Squad.

"Chompzilla was _almost_ dead, luckily some of our agents intercepted NightCap when he went to silence her. We evacuated her just in time, and used some fake blood and left over corpses to make it look like she was dead."

"You went through every precaution to make sure she was safe," Brian signed. "Why?"

"Good question." Chompzilla growled, surprising the zombies.

"She knew things about L.E.A.F., just like I knew about Zomboss. Plus, having a powerful fighter on our side doesn't hurt. It took a _lot_ of convincing for her not to rip us all to shreds."

"Can I rip _them_ to shreds?" Chompzilla asked, gesturing with a vine to Brain Squad.

"They're off limits too," Rustbolt answered, "as long as they're our guests. On the battlefield, they'd make a nice snack."

Chompzilla smiled eerily at the squad, sending shivers up their spines. They _really_ didn't want to face her in battle.

A chunk of the ceiling fell on Brian, reminding them about the ongoing earthquake. Brian was fine, his headgear having prevented most of the damage.

The six made their way through the collapsing base, eventually reaching a staircase. Two guards were going to stop Brain Squad, but Rustbolt quickly said,

"They're with us."

On the surface, things didn't look too much better. The ground was collapsing at multiple places, and trees were being uprooted. Rustbolt led his companions through the shaking forest and back to Sunspot Plains. The Bloominati was taking refuge in the barn of a friend's farm. Brain Squad was required to stay with Rustbolt, which was fine with them. They didn't want to leave quite yet, especially with Chompzilla still looming over them.

A game of poker was called for, and the squad had no problems until Chompzilla growled at them.

"Be more careful when you conjure things."

"You won't tell, right?" Steve asked nervously.

"Hmm… if you let me play."

Chompzilla joined, and was surprisingly good. She wasn't as lucky as Allstar, but definitely won a lot. They were just starting to enjoy one another's company when someone called Chompzilla over. She glanced back apologetically at the zombies before she left.

"What do you guys do for entertainment around here?" Allstar asked Rustbolt after they got bored.

"Plan the war's end."

"For _fun?"_

"What? It's fun to imagine the peace."

Obviously Rustbolt wasn't going to be of any help.

 _/Suburbia Town Park: 9 days remaining_

Cabbage-pult and Sunflower walked peacefully through the park. Sunflower had taken Peashooter's advice and wasn't worrying about Cabbage-pult. Actually, she was starting to fall for him again, slowly but surely. Cabbage-pult could tell, but was being careful to not mention Peashooter or do anything to arouse suspicion.

He had _almost_ won her over. The only problem was that he could tell she loved Peashooter too. If Peashooter died due to, say, a sickness, then she'd be his, and his plan would be thrown into action.

A demented smile spread across his face as he thought about which disease would kill him fastest, Sunflower being too distracted to notice.

 _/Squad House Z: 9 days remaining_

"When Peashooter was kidnapped, what did you do to him?"

Cabbage-pult heard Zomboss nervously tap his fingers on what Cabbage-pult presumed was his desk.

"Why?"

"Because he's different in combat. I've been reviewing footage that my drone caught a few months ago and his fighting style _completely_ changed. It explains why he's actually been able to hold his own."

"… I may have accidentally given him that."

"How?"

"I tested a serum on him, an attempted replica of the old Zombification that had occurred back in the early years of the war."

"You didn't develop the original?"

"I… No. The entire incident was an accident."

"Why does a Zombification serum give Peashooter combat advantages?"

"It doesn't. It actually is supposed to kill certain parts of the body and convert the specimen into a zombie. My guess is that it had killed off something that freed these advantages, then died out because of an immunity system. And no, I don't have either a copy _or_ the formula to concoct one for you."

"Well that's just _FANTASTIC. The ONE PLANT I need to kill has some kind of genetic advantage AND I need to kill him by the thirteenth."_

A loud sigh escaped Cabbage-pult.

"I'm going to have to silence him on my own, aren't I?"

"… Yes. I can't spare anyone right now. Speaking of which…"

"What?"

"Call me back later."

Zomboss hung up. Cabbage-pult looked at his communicator and angrily crushed it in his hands. He should've known he would have to do it himself. A lot of good his "ally" was.

 _/Zomboss Manor: After the call_

Zomboss tried calling each Brain Squad member, only for none of them to respond. It had been almost a week since they last checked in…

It didn't matter. They could be lying in a ditch for all Zomboss cared. The war would be over soon anyways. And that always made Zomboss smile.

 **[Insert Author's Note Here]**


	9. Slide

**I tried.**

 ** _Chapter 9: Slide_**

Brain Squad stumbled into Zomboss Manor, all of them exhausted from the trip. It had taken eight days to traverse the forest and desert again, even though they had gone almost nonstop. Luckily Steve was able to conjure a map.

The Bloominati had let them go, saying they couldn't stay because they had no place to keep prisoners. Chompzilla just said that they were too lazy to watch over them.

Now, in the manor, the four zombies almost passed out, if it wasn't for Impfinity loudly breaking something (as usual). Zomboss found Brain Squad, so all four stood at attention immediately.

"Why are you four so LATE?!"

"We were captured," Buck started.

"The Bloominati's base collapsed in an earthquake!" Allstar interjected.

"We escaped in the ensuing chaos," Steve finished.

"Did you learn ANYTHING?"

Brian signed something about Rustbolt and Chompzilla, but luckily Zomboss wasn't fluent in Brian's sign language.

"What did he say?"

"He said we didn't learn anything," Steve said quickly before Allstar could translate. "We didn't see anything of interest. However, the Bloominati is vulnerable right now if you wish to attack. They're in Sunspot Plains."

"Hmm… dismissed."

Zomboss walked down the long main hall. Once he was out of sight, Steve slapped Brian across the face, which hurt Steve more than it hurt Brian.

"Are you _trying_ to get us killed?"

 _How?_

"Rustbucket you imbecile."

 _Why? He betrayed Zomboss._

"That doesn't mean he won't _kill us for it."_

 _Rustbucket? Oh…_

"You're lucky Zomboss couldn't understand you."

Brian nodded in agreement.

 _/Ribbon Café: Around the same time…_

Peashooter and Cabbage-pult were at a stand-off, while sitting at a booth.

"There's _no way_ she'd be dumb enough to pick you. _How_ in the _WORLD_ do you think you could win?"

"I don't think she'd let your slip-up slide. Besides, it would be easier for her. I'm literally across the hall."

"I'm across the street, so it isn't _that_ hard. Besides, what's distance compared to company. She knows I'd do anything for her."

"Like try to kill me? _Real smooth."_

"Well, I'm past that."

That was a lie, and Cabbage-pult knew it. He was starting to get a little nervous. He had one day left, so going against Peashooter one-on-one seemed like the best option. Now he was regretting that decision.

" _Are you?"_

"WHAT?!"

"Relax, I'm kidding. You'd have more friends if you didn't lash out like that. Luckily for you, I don't mind."

"You're _not_ my _friend."_

"I'm not?"

"NO! You're the bane of my existence!"

"Sheesh. I mean, you were pretty open a minute ago."

"Huh?"

"You said you'd do _anything_ for her."

 _Shoot._

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing. Why are you so defensive though? Hiding something? Some unstoppable plan where I'm the only one in the way?"

That was too accurate. Cabbage-pult knew Peashooter was talking about Sunflower, but he didn't know how right he was.

"You'll see tomorrow." _Yeah, right._

"Sure I will. If Sunflower says so."

 _She doesn't matter as much as it seems. I love her, but if she gets in the way…_

Cabbage-pult didn't want to think about that.

"Can't we just settle this?"

"Alright. Tomorrow, at seven, we'll meet and go to Sunflower. She can decide."

 _If you survive until then._

 _/Later…_

Buck and Steve were working in Steve's room, making "the abominations known as 'valleytimes' or something like that." Buck knew Steve was mispronouncing it on purpose, probably because he was embarrassed.

Buck was making his valentine for Joanne, and was leaving in the morning for the forest. She had sent him an email telling him where to find her, so naturally Buck wasn't going to put it to waste.

Steve didn't tell Buck who his valentine was for, but Buck did note that he was using a lot of images from the internet related to sports, music, and history. Whoever that combination applied to, Buck wanted to meet them.

"You going to tell me who it's for?"

"No, unless you…" Steve shuddered, "help me."

"Alright. What do you need me to do?"

"Uh, deliver the letter tomorrow."

"I can do it in the morning."

"Thanks…"

"No problem."

Steve handed Buck the letter, and he almost left before he realized he didn't know who to deliver it to.

"So… who am I delivering it to?"

 _/Meanwhile…_

Peashooter and Wallnut were bowling, due to Wallnut's endless requests. So far, Wallnut was winning with all strikes while Peashooter didn't have a single one. It didn't matter to either, because they were just having fun.

At least they _were_ until a rocket was shot past Peashooter, barely missing him.

Everyone at the bowling alley turned to the entrance, where a group of foot soldiers stood, guns aimed all at Peashooter.

" _Kill 'em."_

The normally ambient background music changed to a fast-paced instrumental as the foot soldiers all rocket leaped to Peashooter and Wallnut. Some of the plants and all the humans left quickly as Peashooter and Wallnut got ready to fight. Some of the other plants joined in, and the foot soldiers were greatly outnumbered. Wallnut vanquished one after crushing them, and a kernel corn had killed another. The two soldiers left used their smoke grenades and leapt away, the bowling alley completely trashed from the fight.

"What was their problem?" Wallnut asked Peashooter.

"I have no idea. Maybe they're jealous that you're a bowling legend?"

"Well, then they're just jealous."

Peashooter rolled his eyes at Wallnut, knowing better than to say anything.

"I guess we can't finish our game then."

"Yeah… hey, want to see if Chomper wants to play Peggle?"

Wallnut was never upset for long, something Peashooter wished he could learn from. The two departed soon enough, Wallnut trying to get Peashooter to sing the whole way home for some reason.

 _/After a few games of Peggle…_

Chomper and Peashooter were on the roof again, watching the sunset. Somehow, even after doing it almost every day, they never got tired of it. Maybe because it was a relaxing way to end the day. They didn't know. Of course, when the sun disappeared and night fell, Chomper went back to teasing Peashooter.

"So… Valentine's Day, huh? Day of love and couples. You have anyone in mind?"

Peashooter didn't dignify that with an answer.

"Peashooter?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

This was the first time Chomper had EVER apologized for teasing him about Sunflower, well, at least sincerely. Peashooter knew something was up.

"Something wrong Chomper?"

"Well, you know how you and Cabbage-pult compete for Sunflower? I don't know if this is true, but Cabbage-pult planned something extreme for her. I'd be careful."

Peashooter sighed and smiled.

"If she likes him better, I honestly don't care, as long as she's happy. He's the better choice, isn't he?"

"No. Does this have to do with… um…" Chomper was reluctant to continue.

"My past? Yeah…"

"Well, even if you turned out to be Zomboss in disguise I'd still say you're the better choice."

"Thanks Chomper."

"No prob. Do you mind if I bring my camera?"

Peashooter's unamused look answered that for him. The two climbed down the side of the house and went in the backdoor.

Cabbage-pult had watched them from his own rooftop. He hadn't heard them, but that didn't mean he wasn't suspicious.

 _/The next morning…_

Buck still couldn't believe it. He didn't have much time to think about it though, because he was leaving in twenty minutes.

Silently, he slipped the letter under the recipient's door. Immediately, he heard the letter be picked up and torn open. Buck wished he could stick around to listen to their reaction, but he had to go.

Buck _did_ hear a yell of supposed celebration behind him as he ran out of the house. Whether that was Steve's or the Valentine's was to be determined when Steve told him about it later.

 _/Almost an hour later…_

Peashooter and Cabbage-pult waited in the street for Sunflower. Neither had any sort of fancy clothes on, the only thing was Peashooter's necklace. That wasn't to gain an advantage, he wore it just because he always wore it.

Sunflower finally came out, having been talking with Wallnut about his tendency to knock over things (mainly hers). Of course she knew what day it was, and that made her apprehensive. Upon seeing Cabbage-pult and Peashooter waiting for her, she knew exactly where this was going.

"Do you two really want to do this?"

"Yes. In all honesty, it's your decision," Peashooter answered. "Be as honest as possible."

Sunflower looked at Cabbage-pult, who nodded in agreement. She sighed and thought about it. Peashooter and Cabbage-pult waited for the answer, both nervous as they could be.

Eventually, Sunflower sighed once again and started to speak.

"Peashooter, I love you, a-"

"What?" Cabbage-pult and Peashooter said simultaneously, neither expecting it.

Sunflower was going to say something but Cabbage-pult almost hit her with his arm as he turned around. He looked down, not angrily, but sadly, then ran off.

Peashooter didn't look at Sunflower as he ran off to find Cabbage-pult. Sunflower stood in the street, abandoned, slightly agitated, and guilty.

" _I was going to say I love Peashooter, as a friend. Now look at what happened."_

Sunflower ran after Peashooter and Cabbage-pult, determined to clear up the mess.

 _/Willow's Grove: That afternoon…_

Buck was hoping Zomboss didn't need Brain Squad today as he walked through the forest. Eventually, he came to a clearing where the foundations of a house were being made. A red stinger was digging when he noticed Buck.

"Joanne, your date's here!"

Buck blushed madly at that. He hadn't brought anything besides a valentine. He wasn't even dressed. Buck wondered why he was thinking about that.

Joanne came into the clearing, dragging a log. That was strange, since Buck hadn't seen a single dead stump or fallen tree. Noticing Buck, Joanne dropped the tree and her face flushed. She was wearing her lab coat, normal jeans and had her hair done in a ponytail. Dirt covered her pants and coat, but she still looked like the prettiest girl in the world to Buck.

Joanne ran over and hugged Buck, who was stunned at first but hugged back quickly.

"You actually came!"

"Yeah, you didn't think you'd be able to kiss me without me doing something for you?"

Joanne was blushing so hard her face was almost a perfect red.

"I- I'd loved you the whole time. I was just too nervous to say anything…"

Buck kissed Joanne's forehead and held her tight.

"Were here now, that's what matters. I love you too, ok? Don't forget that."

He released her and handed her his valentine. It was simple but heartfelt, and Joanne's smiled kept on widening as she read it. When she finished, she looked up at Buck.

"Th- thank you."

Buck just smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Joanne."

Willow was listening the whole time, and couldn't help but smile at their happiness. He wasn't one for love himself, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy themselves. He quietly excused himself and walked back into the grove.

 _/Suburbia Sewers: Around the same time…_

"What?"

"I… I'm ready. I set up the teleporter inside L.E.A.F. and tied up all lose ends."

"You're done with everything? Did you-"

"No. And I don't care anymore. Commence the invasion. I'll meet you there shortly. I had to shake an idiot off my tail."

"…My forces will be there shortly."

Cabbage-pult hung up and ran through past the sewage, knowing the exact way to L.E.A.F. and making sure he didn't let a single tear fall.

 **There was a lot of stuff going on, like computer shopping and a monitor that wouldn't work, so I'll try to make it up to you guys ASAP. Seeya!**


	10. The Betrayal

**I've been wanting to write this for ages!**

 **WARNING**

 **This chapter contains a large amount of blood, violence, and inhumane treatment.**

 **Still no language though! ;)**

 **(I'm probably not sane by this point, but who cares?)**

 ***Cackling***

 ** _Chapter 10: The Betrayal_**

The browncoats were literally tearing the building apart from the inside. Luckily for them, the building was void of life. With one exception, of course.

Cabbage-pult and General Supremo were talking about the plan of attack in the Hero's meeting room. After talking for thirty minutes, they agreed on a plan.

The browncoats restlessly tried to get to the lobby, but it was on lockdown for the time being. Cabbage-pult made sure no browncoat stepped out of line, snapping at them if they did. No one questioned Cabbage-pult's authority out of fear, Supremo included.

Eventually, when three o' clock rolled around, Cabbage-pult unleashed the army. Literally hundreds of browncoats flooded out of the building, wrecking havoc on the city. Cabbage-pult, flanked by two camo rangers, made his way through the city. Multiple plants glanced quickly at him before having to run for their lives.

The first target was the human sector, which was surrounded with the agent's houses. Surrounding the humans with agents proved to be a smart move, as they had plenty of time to escape as the browncoats tried to break past the few agents still in the area. Cabbage-pult found Chomper, who immediately growled at him.

Cabbage-pult made a note to stay away from Chomper.

The human sector was being held off, so the second target was immediately assaulted with the remaining forces: Downtown.

Cabbage-pult personally assaulted the academy, having hated the place for so long. Zombie flags were raised in place of the L.E.A.F. ones. Most of the students were fleeing, a few having the unfortunate luck to come across Cabbage-pult. They initially thought he was on their side, and their misjudgment was met with a painful death by his hand.

Cabbage-pult made the browncoats leave the Ribbon Café alone, since it was empty. One tried to get in, but Cabbage-pult snapped their neck in front of the rest as an example. He was becoming scarier by the minute.

The next attack was on the plant residents. Cabbage-pult found his brothers in the chaos, and told them he would help them. In a brief moment of hope their faces lit up, but immediately fell when Cabbage-puly broke their arms. They ran, dozens of browncoats chasing after them. Cabbage-pult didn't even flinch at their screams.

Supremo and Cabbage-pult regrouped back at L.E.A.F.'s former HQ. They noticed that over ninety percent of the plants were escaping. Cabbage-pult was more concerned that neither Peashooter nor Sunflower had been found yet. Peashooter was specifically being hunted down, but no zombies had seen him.

Cabbage-pult considered capturing one of his friends to lure him out, but Chomper's growls told him to not do that.

"S-sirs! A peashooter with a gold necklace and a scar like you said… is here!"

Supremo thought about that while Cabbage-pult smiled evilly.

"Let him in. I want to personally greet him."

Peashooter walked calmly through the path the browncoats had made for him. He knew they wanted specifically him dead, rembering the kidnappings and assassins. The browncoats laughed and jeered at him as he walked through them. Once in the lobby, Peashooter heard the doors go into lockdown behind him. He faced forwards at the desk.

Cabbage-pult broke through the ceiling and landed in front of him. Peashooter helped him up.

"Were they chasing you?"

"Yeah. I cr-"

"I'm not an idiot."

Peashooter threw Cabbage-pult to the ground, a look of hurt and betrayal on his face.

"Threepeater told me how he saw you raid the academy. Chomper said you attacked the humans. Wallnut, crying, said you had your brothers hunted like animals. Suburbia is abandoned, we're the last plants here. Please, tell me…"

Peashooter walked to Cabbage-pult, knelt down, and whispered to him, " _Are you proud of yourself?"_

Cabbage-pult got up and glared at Peashooter.

"It's your fault, you know."

"I know. That's why I'm here. To make up for that. We were enemies. _I_ saved your life from Sunflower. _I_ told Sunflower to give you a second chance. _I_ convinced everybody you had changed. I was right. You _have_ changed. For the worse."

Cabbage-pult shook his head.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry."

He extended his hand to Peashooter. Peashooter was about to take it, but grabbed Cabbage-pult's wrist instead. Cabbage-pult found himself flung across the room once again.

"No, you're not."

Cabbage-pult wiped some blood from his mouth and smiled eerily. Peashooter was unfazed.

Cabbages flew through the air, but Peashooter stood still. They flew all around him.

Peas and cabbages were shot and thrown, both Cabbage-pult and Peashooter dodging every single one. Peashooter charged, catching a cabbage and using it to block the others. He dropped it and slide-kicked Cabbage-pult, jumped back just in time.

"Somewhere else, people are celebrating love. Here, you're celebrating hate. Tell me, doesn't that seem messed up?"

Cabbage-pult landed the first hit with a punch to Peashooter's chest. Peashooter groaned, then retaliated with four rapid punches finished with a spin kick. Cabbage-pult was only hit with the kick, and he fell back.

"It was the perfect time to attack, wasn't it? No one was expecting it. Except, someone was."

Cabbage-pult hit Peashooter in the jaw and ripped his leaf. He grabbed the necklace, but released it immediately when Peashooter kicked him in the eye. Peashooter shot the floor behind Cabbage-pult, and he slipped on the pea stain.

"Sunflower convinced L.E.A.F. to have a failsafe for you. She didn't expect eight hundred zombies to be with you."

Peashooter avoided three more cabbages and shot a single pea, which hit its mark. Cabbage-pult tackled Peashooter and beat his face over and over, then finishing by grabbing the necklace and trying to break it, only for Peashooter to smack him across the face and send him back. Blood was starting to drop from Peashooter, and he didn't look too good in general.

Peashooter shot a barrage at Cabbage-pult and charged, not letting Cabbage-pult get a moment to recover or retaliate. Cabbage-pult was lifted and punched over and over, before being spun and thrown into the wall.

"You'd planned this for weeks. We noticed the drone. I told everyone you had probably gotten it from a mission, or perhaps a lucky shot. Maybe, a _Christmas present?"_

Peashooter dodged a punch and quickly blinded Cabbage-pult with a pea stain.

"Sunflower has disappeared. She knew you caused this. One of her parents died. Did you know that? DID YOU?!"

Peashooter angrily grabbed his adversary and slammed him into the ground. He was bleeding.

"We've had 'only' one hundred thirty-three casualties so far, not including me, Sunflower, Solar Flare, NightCap… or you."

Cabbage-pult yelled in anguish and rage as Peashooter kept slamming him, over and over. Cabbage-pult finally grabbed Peashooter's necklace and pulled him forwards into a kick. The necklace snapped and the gold chain fell to pieces on the floor. Cabbage-pult held the peashooter emblem and dropped it. He crushed it with his foot.

Peashooter tried to get up, but he was getting tired from the fight, and from running almost the entire way to the H.Q. His pod slipped and he fell back down.

"If only Sunflower could see you now."

"Dying-" Peashooter inhaled sharply, "-by your-" exhale sharply, "-vile-" inhale, "-traitotous-" exhale, "-repulsive-" inhale, "-hand."

Peashooter breathed heavily for a few more seconds, a small pool of blood growing around him.

"I win."

"Was-" inhale. "Was it worth it?"

Cabbage-pult smiled a twisted smile.

"Every part."

Peashooter was too busy trying to catch his breath to say anything, but the glare on his face said everything.

Cabbage-pult walked up to Peashooter and kicked him onto his back. Peashooter tried to get up, just for Cabbage-pult to kick him again.

"Any last words?"

Peashooter looked at Cabbage-pult and held up his pod to tell him to pause. A few seconds later, Peashooter was barely able to respond.

"Out of everyone, I was the one that trusted you. I was your biggest problem, yet also your only friend."

"You're just the biggest fool now."

Cabbage-pult picked up Peashooter by the neck, and almost brought it down when someone threw him to the side.

Sunflower helped Peashooter to his feet, and he leaned on her for support. Cabbage-pult was going to growl, but instead let out a cackle. Sunflower and Peashooter watched him in awe and horror until he finally regained his composure. He looked at his two adversaries with a crazed smile.

"You just made my job _so. Much. EASIER!_ I don't get why you thought coming was a good idea, but thank you for your shortsightedness."

Cabbage-pult's face then darkened.

"Guards."

Dozens of foot soldiers came down from the hole in the ceiling and the melted door Sunflower had broken. In mere seconds, they were surrounded. Peashooter tried standing on his own, but had to settle for a glare instead. Sunflower just looked at Cabbage-pult angrily.

"You're heartless. You're worse than Zomboss. You are the most _despicable_ thing to walk the face of the earth."

"And…?"

"I can't believe I ever loved, liked, or even _trusted_ you.

"You didn't even let me finish what I wanted to say earlier. You ran off like a coward. Your own hatred and jealousy drove you to _mass murder_. This all could've been avoided if you just _listened._ Think about that."

Instead of him feeling guilty like Sunflower and Peashooter expected, Cabbage-pult shook his head.

"That wouldn't change anything. This wasn't _random._ We'd planned it for _weeks,_ Zomboss and I. And we all know you're too stubborn to leave your family behind."

"You killed my mother you _PSYCHO!_ "

Peashooter finally stood up on his own and whispered something to Sunflower. She went from looking like she wanted to kill Cabbage-pult to looking like she wanted to kill Peashooter. Peashooter eyed Cabbage-pult and whispered something else. Sunflower started to calm down. She didn't stop glaring at Cabbage-pult.

Peashooter spoke after a brief awkward silence.

"What happens after you kill us?"

"I kill everyone else."

Peashooter shook his head. Sunflower finally noticed Peashooter wasn't wearing his necklace, and spotted the peashooter emblem broken in two on the floor. She looked at Cabbage-pult.

"I made him that necklace."

"Wait… made?" Peashooter interrupted.

Cabbage-pult went back and picked up the two halves of the emblem. He showed it to Sunflower with a sneer.

"Oops."

Peashooter had taken the opportunity to glance at the almost fifty soldiers that surrounded them. He _would've_ done some acrobatics and been able to escape, but Sunflower kinda made that plan worthless. She didn't have his speed or agility, and he wasn't going to leave her.

"So," Cabbage-pult interrupted Peashooter's thoughts. "Any last words?"

Sunflower was about to say something when Cabbage-pult turned around and quietly said, "shoot."

The foot soldiers immediately shot at Peashooter and Sunflower, who ducked under the first few shots. Cabbage-pult was raised up through the hole in the ceiling by a rope as gun fire resounded beneath him.

Sunflower grabbed Peashooter and jumped behind a pillar, both plants shooting at the soldiers. Peashooter made sure to shoot the soldier's feet, as the pea stains made some of them slip and fall, knocking over a small group of soldiers.

Cabbage-pult was walking calmly back to the teleporter when Supremo rushed past him, a bomb in his arms. Instead of stopping Supremo, Cabbage-pult sneered and entered the teleporter. The bomb's detonation would server the teleporter's connection, and they would be trapped.

Cabbage-pult looked one last time at the emblem shards. He dropped them on the ground, unsmiling.

Peashooter had carried Sunflower to the second floor, where they intercepted a very surprised Supremo. Supremo dropped the bomb and ran for his life, Peashooter giving chase. Sunflower was left to diffuse the bomb.

Peashooter found the teleporter, with Cabbage-pult waiting calmly for Supremo to stop rambling incoherently. Peashooter made himself known by shooting a pea right over their heads. Cabbage-pult rolled his eyes.

"Some pests just won't die."

Peashooter sighed at the two and stepped forwards. Supremo pulled out his rifle.

"We both know I would kill you whether I wanted to or not, so surrender and you just might live."

Cabbage-pult And Supremo exchanged nervous glances. They had completely forgotten about Peashooter's ability to kill mercilessly. Peashooter himself hated it, but he knew he couldn't control it.

"Hopefully we won't meet again…" Supremo answered nervously, then backed into the teleporter and left.

Cabbage-pult faced his nemesis and got ready to fight. Peashooter narrowed his eyes and clenched his pods. Cabbage-pult loaded a large cabbage into his arm. The two were at a standstill.

Sunflower had identified the actual explosive on the bomb and determined it would destroy about a thirty square foot radius, enough to destabilize and destroy the building. Luckily a bomb diffusion class at L.E.A.F. Academy had to be almost perfectly passed in order to graduate.

 _I wonder if this is what it's like for the bomb squads in the army._ Sunflower thought as she worked on the bomb. _If so, thank goodness I'm an agent instead._

Cabbage-pult ran into the teleporter right before Peashooter had been able to crush him. Peashooter thought about chasing after him, but decided to break the teleporter instead. He disconnected the wires in the back, and was relieved when the teleporter shut down silently.

 _Well this is just_ Dratastic _isn't it?_ Sunflower griped as she switched around the wires. _This thing is more complex than a computer._

Eventually, Sunflower disarmed the explosive with removing the actual explosive and leaving the timer. There were so many wires connecting the two that it had taken nearly thirty minutes. She sighed in relief as the timer reached zero less than a minute after the two parts were separated. _That was close._

Sunflower found Peashooter in one of the hangars, the teleporter in pieces behind him. He looked exhausted, and blood was all over him. His fight with Cabbage-pult had done a number on him. Sunflower grabbed him and dragged him out of the building towards the survivors, passing a few plants picking off some leftover browncoats.

Peashooter was immediately swarmed by aloe veras and sunflowers trying to heal him. Chomper was out leading the cleanup crew, and Wallnut was asleep. Threepeater hugged Sunflower tightly when he spotted her. Sunflower smiled sadly at him as the sun set and Valentine's Day came to a close.

 _/Zomboss Manor: That night…_

"I can't believe they FAILED!" Zomboss yelled in disbelief. "They surrounded them and had them _pinned down,_ and they FAILED!"

Cabbage-pult stood next to Zomboss, examining a blank piece of blueprint paper. Quickly grabbing a pencil, he started making plans. Zomboss wasn't watching, instead he was grumbling about Supremo's inability to train decent soldiers.

After almost an hour, Zomboss finally noticed Cabbage-pult drawing a blueprint. Zomboss looked at it intently, seeing a wide, supersonic capsule armed with nuclear power. He looked at Cabbage-pult, who finally finished by signing his first name at the bottom-left corner. Zomboss spun the blueprint to face him, then a malicious grin spread across his face.

"Well done. I will contact my scientists immediately."

The blueprint was set back down, and Zomboss added a title to the top: _Operation Earth Shatter._

 **Hooray for L.E.A.F. because they didn't all die! So… I forgot what the next few chapters were supposed to be about. BUT I do have a plan for the rest of the story (unlike the last two where I just improvised)! C U Laytor!**


	11. Rusty Roadtrip

**Okay, so I just got a new computer. Now I can write faster since I don't have to use the app. I mean, seriously. My phone was NOT made for excessive typing.**

 ** _Chapter 11: Rusty Road Trip_**

Brain Squad was surprised to hear about the massive invasion, and was even more surprised to hear that Cabbage-pult was behind it. When Steve asked why they hadn't been called to service, Zomboss said that without Buck, the squad has no clear leader, which diminishes performance. Steve understood what Zomboss was saying, but also understood that Zomboss was hiding something. He had quickly shrugged it off.

A week after the invasion, Suburbia had been almost completely reconstructed. Almost. Steve used his hacking skills to check the drone footage, and was partially relieved yet partially disappointed to see Peashooter was still alive. None of the plant heroes or commanders had been killed, although Green Shadow was severely injured.

Rustbolt chose February twenty-second for Brain Squad's latest assignment. He was seemingly handling mission assignments to know where Brain Squad was at all times, but Brain Squad soon figured out that he did it out of kindness, offering transportation tips and additional info from the Bloominati.

Buck and Steve were arguing about invasion tactics while Allstar and Brian tried unsuccessfully to end their argument. In all fairness, Buck and Steve were really just engaging in playful banter. The four were waiting in the hangar when Rustbolt arrived. Everyone grew silent at the look on Rustbolt's face.

"Alright, Zomboss thought it would be funny to put all of you under Cabbage-pult's command. Since obviously Cabbage-pult isn't a general or even remotely fit to lead, I was against it. Zomboss got angry, and well, let's just say I'm lucky to even be giving you mission briefings. But all personal problems aside, you four are in for a treat. See, there's this huge stalemate in the Dead Zone, or the middle of Old Suburbia. It's been that way for years. Part of the reason Valentine's Day failed was because the military lent a helping hand. Our job is to clear out the southern border and let our military come in at full force. Any questions?"

"Um, yes," Buck replied. "You said 'Our job' like you were included in the mission. So how are we going to get to the southern border if a blimp only holds four people?"

Rustbolt shrugged. Brian signed something to Steve, who shook his head in protest, but Brian went through with it anyways.

"You guys ever heard of a road trip?"

 _/Not long after…_

Steve was growling in the passenger's seat of the jeep as Allstar and Rustbolt pushed it to the charging station. It didn't help that Brian was head-banging into Steve's chair while listening to the radio. Buck was trying to help push the car, but just wasn't strong enough. After a few minutes of waiting for the solar-charging to do its thing, they were off. The trip wouldn't take _too long._ At least, that was the plan.

It did NOT go according to plan.

Firstly, the jeep wasn't one of the newer, high-tech ones. It was a 2036 model, meaning it wasn't fit to travel across the rubble of skyscraper or over a caved-in bridge. Luckily, they didn't run into any of those problems. Instead, they had to wait for three hours for Rustbolt to shrink a billboard enough for them to pass. Many unstable buildings could've collapsed if they used explosives, so the Shrink Ray was the best option. That didn't mean it was a good one. Brain Squad got through an entire game of Monopoly (which Brian won) before the billboard was shrunk enough. Once back in the jeep, Allstar tried to get the others to play "Allstar" by Smash Mouth. Rustbolt didn't see a problem with it, but Buck and Brian heavily protested. Steve ignored all of them.

"Why won't you let him play the song?" Rustbolt inquired.

"He sings along to it"

"What's so bad about that?"

"with a megaphone.'

Rustbolt glanced at Allstar, who had brought out his megaphone, and became slightly pale. He didn't say anything for over an hour after that.

 _/The Dead Zone: Three hours later…_

The group had been lost for almost two hours. They had encountered multiple dead-ends and almost got killed twice. Steve had gone through seven different GPS systems before giving up. Eventually, the five companions decided to go back and drive around. Buck wasn't in the mood for the literally mindless chatter happening behind him. Rustbolt and Steve had switched places, and Brian was asleep. It wasn't even noon yet and Buck was extremely tired. After thirty more minutes, they had finally exited the Dead Zone. Rustbolt made Buck pull over and the two had an argument.

"Just rest for once!"

"No! It's my job to lead these guys and make sure they're safe!"

"Since when did you grow a heart?"

"Since I realized their lives were in my hands!"

"Letting someone else drive isn't going to put them in danger."

"They don't have licenses!"

"Then I'LL drive."

"I won't let you be responsible for them! You've got enough troubles!"

"YOU'RE going to be IN TROUBLE if we don't get there soon!"

"Which is why you should just let me drive!"

A ridiculously loud air horn blew before the argument could continue. Steve was leaning out of the jeep, an air horn and a megaphone in his hands. He was wearing noise-cancelling headphones. He shot Buck a look before talking.

"I installed autopilot while you two were squabbling. So get back in the car before I have to come out and force you."

Buck and Rustbolt hastily got back in the car. Steve turned on the autopilot, and they were off once more. Buck and Rustbolt didn't look at each other the whole time.

 _/Five Hours Later…_

The jeep finally came to a stop at the edge of a destroyed mansion. Steve remembered it used to be Crazy Dave's before Zomboss invaded. Brain Squad cautiously crept around the ruins of former Wallnut Hills. Upon hearing two plants talking in the distance, Buck signaled a halt. The squad crouched behind a fallen pillar. He motioned for Steve to recon, and Steve left promptly. Then, Buck signaled for the others to follow. The three zombies crept in silence, staying crouched. The two plants' conversation continued, but it was still undistinguishable. Buck signaled for them to draw their weapons, and each zombie held their respective weapons. Brian rose a little higher to see their surroundings. No one was there. An all clear was signed, and the three continued around the rubble.

Scorch and Repeater heard a small "blip" and stopped their conversation. Repeater recognized the sound and whispered to Scorch.

"Brain Squad."

Scorch nodded and the two plants took up defensive positions, slowly and silently moving back towards camp. Steve, hiding above them on an old rooftop, sneered as he remembered Repeater. The fire pea was new. Suddenly, a dislodged shingle next to Steve fell onto the ground with a resonating _C_ _rack!_ The two plants quickly looked at the rooftop, and Steve face-palmed. Upon seeing the scientist, the two plants unloaded on him. Steve barely dodged the peas as they flew by, dropping to the ground on the other side of the house. He drew his shotgun and smirked.

Scorch vaulted over a fallen wall chunk and rolled. As soon as he saw Steve, he shot a barrage of flaming projectiles. Steve warped behind Scorch and shot him, sneering. Before he could finish the job, Repeater tackled him, sending them both to the ground. Repeater and Steve landed, sprawled on the ground next to each other. They both quickly rolled away. Rising, both Scorch and Repeater backed away cautiously. Steve put on his signature sneer once again. Before anyone was able to move, Brian appeared behind Repeater and knocked him out with a head-butt. Scorch realized he was outnumbered and lunged at Repeater. He grabbed his companion and ran. Steve was about to shoot when Rustbolt flew past the two, headed after them. Both zombies ran after them, headed straight for their camp.

Repeater was immediately taken to the medic, and the rest of the group gathered around the medic's tent protectively. Rustbolt landed in front of the entire group of plants with his phone out. He raised his hands and nodded to the phone. The plants didn't lower their guard, but they didn't shoot. A picture was taken and Rustbolt smiled apologetically.

"New wallpaper. You can shoot now."

He immediately wished he had said that later, because the picture came out blurry. And he was being shot at by fourteen plants. Rustbolt used his thrusters to jump back as far as he could and hid behind a tent. His shrink-ray would probably short-circuit if he used it again today. Instead, he drew a modified hair dryer. His hair dryer was hot enough to melt solid concrete, so he used it as a weapon instead of as a, well, hair dryer. Rustbolt noticed Buck and Allstar flanking, so he decided to rush them as a distraction.

Buck and Allstar waited behind the medic's tent for Steve and Brian to show up. When they saw Rustbolt charging, they knew better than to wait. Allstar tackled a bandit cactus while Buck shot shrapnel at a fire rose, knocking them out. Rustbolt faced off against twelve plants, but Allstar shot a grenade that scattered them. Eventually, Steve and Brian showed up, but so did Scorch. Upon seeing the fighting, Scorch's eyes and fire changed to blue. The area's temperature suddenly increased. When Scorch walked further, the ground behind him was slightly charred. Scorch noticed Buck first and shot a flaming pea at him. Buck dodged it, but even from a foot away he was overwhelmed by a wave of heat. Allstar was about to tackle Scorch when Buck grabbed his leg and dragged him back.

Steve conjured a scanner and scanned Scorch. Normally, a fire-plant's temperature is between one-hundred twenty-five to one-hundred fifty degrees. Scorch was at three-hundred thirty. Steve then conjured a water balloon and threw it. Upon contact, the water evaporated and the rubber melted. Steve came to his conclusion:

"Run."

Buck and Allstar disappeared. Steve and Brian saw Rustbolt fly past them and ran after him for the second time that day. Scorch watched them leave with a smirk on his face.

As Scorch's eyes and fire reverted to normal (black and orange respectively), Rocket cautiously approached him.

"Um… what was that?"

"Fire-plant thing. The angrier we are the hotter we get."

Rocket nodded and told him about the rest of the group. All of them, except Rocket, were either injured or sore. Scorch asked if Repeater was awake, and Rocket said no and that he'd always said he'd leave Scorch in charge.

 _/Meanwhile…_

Rustbolt, Buck and Steve were talking over a map while Brian applied ice to Allstar. Allstar winced as it was applied on his sore. Rustbolt and Steve had agreed on a plan, but Buck was skeptical.

"What if you get caught? What if we get ambushed? What about Allstar's sore?"

"Is this that 'We're your responsibility thing again?" Steve inquired. "If it is, then you have to realize that we can take care of ourselves. Holding our hand won't work. Besides, remember Boney Island? I'd say I handled myself well. Just trust us."

"Fine," Buck relented, "We'll use your plan. We start at midnight. They never have more than four night-watchers at a time. Sound good?"

Steve and Rustbolt nodded. Buck smiled.

"Let's tell the others."

 **Finally! I would've published yesterday, but I didn't have the time. Anyways…**


	12. Fire Starter

**Let's get started, shall we?**

 ** _Chapter 12: Fire Starter_**

Scorch and two other plants were reading over a map of the area. Scouts had been positioned all around the camp, all ready to send up an attack flare. Repeater was awake, but in too poor of a condition to fight. Brain Squad had disappeared, and it was up to this platoon to defend their claimed territory. The Dead Zone had locked in a stalemate for almost a half-a-century, neither side getting too far. The Dead Zone was formerly middle Suburbia, before the split to Suburbia and Zomburbia. Now, Repeater's platoon was on the front lines, and they were in their first real predicament: Brain Squad was here and attacking them.

Rocket hid among the rocks, silently watching Steve and Rustbolt creating something. They called it a "Molecular separator" and were working nonstop. Rocket had been deemed the spy for her ability to fold her leaves around her, making her look identical to a rock. This camouflage allowed her to reliably remain unseen in every outdoor location: Rocks are everywhere after all.

"Rustbucket! Get over here!"

Rustbolt grumbled about his name and flew away, presumably to meet with Buck. Rocket slowly edged away from Steve after Rustbolt left. Steve, now finished with his molecular separator, tested it by aiming it at the pile of rocks Rocket was hiding in. Rocket closed her eyes in fear as Steve activated the separator. A loud _Bang!_ resounded across the area. Rocket opened her eyes to see the separator smoking. Steve groaned and turned around, heading back to the table to fix it. Rocket noticed that an entire boulder next to her had been split in half. She shuddered and quickly hopped away, changing back to a shamrock. She ran all the way to the camp.

 _/Meanwhile…_

"Load your guns and explosives. We leave in six. Jason! Stop fooling around and pack your tent! When Rocket gets back I expect everything and everybody to be ready!"

Scorch shouted orders as he packed his backpack. He felt like his voice would break. He had been yelling constantly for at least ten minutes. This platoon was a piece of work, that's for sure.

"Sarah! Grab Repeater and his stuff! And don't rip his bag again!"

Repeater limped over with his backpack. He looked tired and beat, but his black eyes glinted with determination.

"I can take care of myself, thank you. Go get your things Sarah. I'm fine."

Scorch glared at Repeater unamused. Repeater smirked.

"You remind me of Peashooter."

"We're trying to keep you alive."

"And I can do that myself. Jeez, have a little faith soldier." Repeater joked. Scorch was unamused.

As the tents were taken down and their things packed, Repeater put on his gatling helmet. As he transformed, Scorch shook his head.

"You don't have to prove anything."

"We both have nothing to prove. Psychopathic bros don't mean you aren't sane."

Scorch looked away quickly. Repeater knew he had gotten through. Scorch was a lot of things. Determined, firm, helpful, obedient anything but what his family was like. Repeater had to constantly remind him of that. Scorch got annoyed easily, but anger wasn't his thing. He was relatively calm in every situation, he just showed emotion to reassure his comrades he wasn't an emotionless monster. Repeater knew that Scorch was the best second-in-command he could ask for.

"Turning into a gatling pea won't help, Repeater. It'll just tire you out quicker."

"True, but we both know I need it right now."

"Having better reflexes and being stronger doesn't mean you can't get hurt or you don't need rest. Being a gatling pea doesn't make you invincible."

"I like to think it does." Repeater replied mischievously.

Repeater reached into his backpack and pulled out a picture of him and Peashooter at the Gatling Course. That felt like ages ago, but it hadn't even been a year. Scorch noticed and smirked.

"Davis was a little harsh, don 'cha think?"

"He was a fraud, too. I wonder what happened to him."

Scorch shrugged. Before the two could continue their conversation, Rocket ran through the bushes and rammed straight into Scorch, knocking them both down. Rocket got up quickly and helped Scorch. The two peas noticed Rocket was a little jumpy. She quickly apologized and gave an account of what she saw. Scorch frowned while Repeater groaned. Rocket added they were planning an attack, and that they should move quickly.

"Gotcha covered."

Rocket looked at the thirteen plants all anxiously talking, backpacks on all of them. A bandit cactus handed Rocket her pack, which she accepted gratefully. Scorch gave the signal, and the sixteen plants were off. No traces of the platoon were left behind.

 _/That Evening…_

Scorch and Sarah were taking the first watch as everyone else settled down. The platoon was exhausted: They had gone sixty miles with zero breaks for five hours, having gotten a late start. As Repeater sat down, he noticed Rocket look at a picture. Peashooter, Chomper and Infinut were raising Wallnut, who had gotten some sort of trophy.

"Is Wallnut your brother?"

Rocket turned to Repeater and blushed furiously. Repeater realized what was going on and smirked.

"I know them, I _am_ Peashooter's brother. I could get in a word for you."

"I- I- Y- you'd do that for me?"

"Sure. Just don't get on Peashooter's or Chomper's bad side: They can be protective of their friends."

Rocket nodded vigorously, to which Repeater let out a small chuckle. Repeater always said that you need to be alert and ready in the army, but also have good social skills and bond with your troop. That was one of the reasons Gatling gave him a platoon: His ability to have anyone risk their lives to save someone they just met was impressive. It also made the soldiers more than soldiers: It made them friends, even family. Heck, Repeater even gave relationship advice to two of Gatling's troops because they were afraid to love a fellow soldier. Everyone appreciated his people skills, sometimes even more than his leadership.

Sarah was walking along an old sidewalk when a loud _Bang!_ was heard. She was enveloped in light and felt her skin tearing apart. She said a silent prayer before she died. Instead of a brave soldier, two halves of one were on the ground, no blood, no injuries whatsoever. Just two unmoving pieces of a cactus. Steve came out of the shadows and smirked evilly before contemplating what improvements he could make. After a few minutes, he warped back into the shadows, a small purple particle trail behind him.

Scorch found the two halves and immediately ran back to camp. Steve, disappointed Scorch didn't take the bait, split the sidewalk instead. Scorch got the air horn from his backpack and blew it. All the plants woke and immediately went outside to meet him. Scorch told them to take defensive positions. Repeater, despite Scorch's protests, got up as well and assumed a defensive position at about four o' clock. Scorch glanced at Rocket, who was trembling in fear. He hadn't told the platoon what had happened to Sarah, but Rocket knew firsthand how destructive the molecular separator was. She seemed to have assumed the worst.

Allstar fell onto Repeater, falling from a higher vantage point. Rocket shot at Allstar, who ran away in response. Repeater got up, sore all over. Gunshots echoed along the landscape as Brain Squad began their attack. Repeater and Rocket ran to the ten o' clock position, where Brian was whacking multiple plants with his flag. Repeater shot at Brian's feet, and he slipped from the stains. Noticing Repeater and Rocket, Brian's eyes narrowed. He held his flag like a rifle and shot Repeater. Repeater fell, but still fired at Brian from the ground. Rocket circled around Brian, rolling whenever he was going to fire. Brian smacked Rocket with his flag when she got close, sending her flying back. Repeater had crawled to safety by this point, and was forming a plan. Brian looked for Rocket, who had gone into camouflage. Brian, annoyed, went to find the rest of the squad.

Scorch was barely alive, having hid behind a street lamp just before the molecular separator fired. The lamp was now split in two, each half lying on the ground. Scorch turned red with his increased heat, and fired a single pea at Steve. Steve warped quickly away, careful to avoid Scorch's gaze. He conjured a bucket of water and lobbed it at Scorch, who simply stepped to the side. The bucket was partially melted when it landed, and the water was boiling. Steve groaned and rolled into the open. Both adversaries quickly fired at one another, Scorch stepping back and groaning from the electricity while Steve jumped to the side to avoid being burned. Scorch then was bombarded with electric blasts, before he sent a solid wave of heat at Steve. Steve flew backwards, and when he looked again Scorch was blue instead of red. Steve did a quick scan and saw Scorch was almost _eight hundred degrees._ Steve shuddered and ran, Scorch running after him. Steve vaulted over a fence with Scorch trying to follow, but he fell when his hand melted the fence. Scorch shot at Steve, and with one hit Steve was on the ground, a hole in his lab coat. Steve was barely alive, and he knew it. Before Scorch could finish him off, he shot the molecular separator at him. When it hit Scorch, something strange happened: The beam seemed to fall to the ground before heading right back at Steve. In desperation, Steve threw the molecular separator at the beam, destroying it. Steve quickly warped away, not wanting to be anywhere near Scorch. When he left, Scorch felt his fire go down until he was his normal orange once again.

Steve was slowly making his way back to the jeep, panting. The warp couldn't be used constantly, using it even three times would have it overheat. He would have to fix that later. It was costly, sure, but if it could save his life he would do whatever it took. Upon arriving at the jeep, Steve was surprised to see Buck in the driver's seat, trying to start it up. Steve climbed into the passenger's seat and jolted the car with his shotgun. Buck noted the large hole in Steve's coat but said nothing. Good thing Steve wore an undershirt.

 _/Division Camp: Two days later…_

Gatling slammed his pod down on his desk. Brain Squad had halted their advance through the Dead Zone, but that wasn't what Gatling was worried about. According to Rocket, half the platoon was killed. Luckily, Scorch and Repeater had lived. Another platoon, larger this time, had been sent out in place of Repeater's. Repeater's platoon was temporarily dismissed until more recruits were ready. Gatling figured they needed some time off anyway. Repeater, much to everyone's protest, stayed on the front lines. Despite his injuries, he wanted to keep fighting. Rocket and Scorch had left for Suburbia together, but not before a small funeral for the killed plants. They were saluted and buried in the Dead Zone, their graves marked with stone. A cactus put an epitaph for each and every one, before putting a star with an R on it at the top: The platoon's symbol. Repeater said he never had approved of the symbol, but the rest of the platoon unanimously voted for it.

Gatling exited his tent and looked at the massive legion before him. Repeater was chatting with some soldiers, seemingly unaffected. Anyone who knew Repeater well enough knew it was a mask. He kept his sorrows and guilt a secret. Gatling often talked to him about it, he _is_ his father after all, but Repeater would always say he had to be that way for those that fell. To make sure that any soldier who died knew the entire legion was behind them and would salute them. Gatling once had said Repeater being his son was an honor: He was the model of a perfect soldier and friend. Gatling always worried about Repeater a little too much, but he liked to believe Repeater appreciated it. Now, Gatling wanted Repeater to go back to Suburbia to recover, a request that had been denied instantly whenever it came up. It made Gatling wonder if Repeater was a little TOO perfect of a soldier.

 _/Suburbia: That Night…_

Peashooter, Scorch and Chomper were walking down the street in the streetlamps' light. They had mostly caught up since last they saw one another, but when they reached Valentine's Day Peashooter was completely silent. Scorch asked Chomper, who said it was still too recent to really talk about. Scorch asked about Sunflower, to which Chomper said was still mentally recovering from the incident. Peashooter muttered something about seeing a tree. The three friends made their way into the park. Before Chomper and Scorch sat on one of the benches, Peashooter pointed to one of the trees. It was still missing some bark and had a very faint bloodstain on it.

"The day after my birthday. The day everything started to fall apart."

"Is that _your_ blood?!"

Peashooter didn't answer. Chomper started saying something about Wallnut being a little lonelier than usual, which made Scorch perk up.

"I know how to fix Wallnut's problem."

"Really? Well, that's good. We're going on an Ops mission tomorrow, our first mission sin- …in a while."

"Shouldn't you be getting your rest then?"

"I could say the same about you, soldier."

Scorch smirked and the three departed, ready for a good night's sleep and whatever awaited them tomorrow.

 **Not what I had in mind, but I think this has the most action out of any chapter yet. I dunno. C U Laytor! -Militaily**


	13. Vanquished

**Hello readers! I'm proud to announce that as of this month I have been a fanfic writer for a whole year! Thank you to anyone and everyone who has read, favorited, reviewed or just struck up a friendly conversation. Your support drives me to do what I do. Now, ladies, gentlemen, plants and zombies, I give you chapter 13!**

 ** _Chapter 13: Vanquished_**

Wallnut mindlessly bounced happily up and down, continually crushing the small pile of browncoats beneath him. He was watching Chomper chase a football zombie up and down the block. Squad X was on an Ops mission in former Vancouver, Canada, to try and rid the city of stray zombies and make it inhabitable again. Sunflower was sitting patiently on the curb, and Peashooter was on a balcony. A garden sat in the middle of the intersection, flowers and grass growing around it. Wallnut finally noticed that he was squashing the zombies and got off sheepishly. Chomper, with a zombie arm sticking out of his mouth, returned to the garden and sat next to Sunflower. He smirked and did a little dance in an attempt to cheer her up. Sunflower shook her head at him, a small smile creeping onto her face. She didn't do much of that anymore.

Peashooter smiled at the three plants below him. They weren't focusing on the horrors of war, and instead tried to keep the mood light. If _he_ was down there he would've just been a killjoy. Being a killjoy is something he recently found he was, so he tried to stay away when the mood got lighthearted. It was then Peashooter noticed a horde of zombies trudging towards the garden, annoyed looks on their faces. Peashooter frowned and leapt off the balcony.

"More zombies incoming!"

Sunflower and Wallnut rushed over to Peashooter and stood by him, Chomper slurping the arm in behind them. The slurping had always annoyed Peashooter, but he never complained. He was lucky he could even hear it.

The horde, mostly made of browncoats, hastily ran forwards when they spotted the four plants. Chomper flashed a smirk at Peashooter and charged with Wallnut close behind. Peashooter and Sunflower continuously fired their respective projectiles at the horde. Wallnut rolled right into the zombies, bowling over at least seven of them. Chomper found a coffin zombie and bit off his armor, making him an easier target for Peashooter and Sunflower. Peashooter ran straight into the fray, aiming for the feet as he was taught. The zombies slipped on the pea stains and toppled to the floor. When a gargantuar lumbered up to Peashooter and Chomper, they backed away slowly, stalling him. Sunflower shot a harsh sunbeam at it, vaporizing its head. Peashooter flashed a grateful smile at her before reentering the fight. After a few minutes, the last browncoat fell to the floor, headless. Chomper and Wallnut raced each other back to the garden, Sunflower walking behind them. Peashooter was about to follow when he noticed a camo ranger on a nearby rooftop. Before he could fire, the chilling sound of a fired ZPG filled the air. Sunflower turned around to see the rocket flying towards her at an alarming speed. Peashooter jumped in the way of the rocket and shot it with a single pea, destroying it right before it hit him. The resulting explosion knocked both Sunflower and Peashooter back. The camo ranger lined up the shot, but was interrupted when Sunflower hit him in the eye. Unable to aim, the camo ranger tried to rocket leap away but instead ran right into a building and fell to his death.

Sunflower got up and extended a hand to Peashooter to help him. When he didn't move, Sunflower worriedly sat next to him and felt his pulse. It was then she realized that some shrapnel had badly cut him. She tried feeling his wrists, and got nothing. Scared, she felt his neck. Nothing. Sunflower realized he wasn't bleeding. He _couldn't._ Tears came to her eyes and she cried out in anguish. Taking his head, she held it tight and wept. Chomper had seen the explosion, and had ran back over to check the damage, Wallnut in tow. When he saw Sunflower clutching Peashooter and crying, his metaphorical heart sank. Carefully, Chomper felt his body. Cold. Sunflower stroked Peashooter's leaf and closed her eyes. If she had only fired at the ZPG…

Chomper sat next to Sunflower and hung his head. Having no eyes, Chomper was incapable of crying. But if he could, he would probably be crying as hard as Sunflower. His leader, his best friend, now just a lifeless husk. Sure, war had a lot of casualties, but he never expected it hadn't even crossed his mind. Now, because he was careless enough to leave him, he was gone.

Wallnut stared at Peashooter. _He's just unconscious, right? He'll wake up. Please, wake up._ Tears fell down Wallnut's face. _Wake up. Wake up Peashooter! Wake up! Please…_

None of the three plants noticed the RV descending behind them. They ignored everything but their friend. Finally, almost fifteen minutes later, Sunflower picked up Peashooter and carried him into the RV. The davebot said nothing when it saw Peashooter's lifeless body, it just took off its pot and held it by its chest. Sunflower set Peashooter on the bench and sat next to him. She held her lower stem to herself tightly and closed her eyes, tears coming once again. Wallnut wouldn't look at anyone and he faced the wall when he sat down. Chomper nodded to the pilot and sat across from Peashooter. The RV rose into the air and took off to Suburbia, the entire trip back silent except for Sunflower's silent sobs.

 _/Upon Arrival…_

The pilot had reported a casualty, so two plants with a stretcher were waiting. Chomper exited the RV first, noting the absence of any superiors to report to. Despite a mission success, it felt like their biggest failure. Wallnut angrily left the RV a few seconds later, rolling to the exit. The two plants entered the RV, where they saw Sunflower holding Peashooter and sobbing uncontrollably. When one of the plants, a muscle sprout, tried to take Peashooter Sunflower held him back. The other plant, a fire rose, had to calm Sunflower down, which took almost ten minutes. They then lifted Peashooter onto the stretcher and carried him away, Sunflower following close behind.

Rose and Chomper were arguing in the infirmary when Peashooter was carried in. Chomper snarled at Rose before getting a good look at his best friend. A large gash was in his stem, and multiple cuts were across his head. Chomper realized that Peashooter didn't have his necklace. He quickly turned to Sunflower, who was holding something in her left leaf. She noticed Chomper staring at her hand and solemnly showed him the necklace. A faint crack was still visible from Valentine's Day, Rose had repaired it when she found it in pieces in the lobby. Rose motioned to grab the necklace, but Sunflower immediately clutched it close to her. Rose helplessly glanced at Chomper, who would've been glaring if he could.

"She gave it to him for his birthday. In all rights it's hers."

Rose nodded in understanding before floating to Peashooter.

"I thought he was the one"

Sunflower glanced at Rose. Chomper asked for her.

"The vision? With the peashooter?"

"Yes. The scars were identical. He even wore that necklace. It _was_ him."

"How? He's dead. Not even Zomboss can revive a plant. No science or magic could-"

"Not true. There was once an elixir that could revive the dead. It was supposedly created by a wizard zombie named Lang back in the fourteenth century. He was turned into a zombie, and lost all memory about creating or brewing potions of any kind. The elixir was lost when a thunderstorm destroyed Lang's tower. It was never used. Strangely, nothing related to the elixir was ever found, and the wizard insisted he didn't have it. He said it was gone… but…"

"But?"

"But he never said someone didn't _take_ it!"

Rose did a front-flip and faced Chomper and Sunflower.

"If the elixir was gone, that means someone took it. If someone took it, they must've used it. _However,_ no reports of someone being resurrected have ever come through! So that means someone came from the _future_ to use the elixir!"

"And this matters… why, exactly?"

Rose pulled out her wand and spun it while muttering an incantation. A green portal appeared next to her, showing a medieval castle.

"Because _you_ came from the future!"

Chomper and Sunflower just looked at Rose blankly. Then Sunflower spoke up, her voice shaking.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

She stepped into the portal. Chomper glanced at Rose, then ran after his friend. After they went through, Rose closed the portal and went to the exit.

 _/1322: Pompolous' Kingdom: 5:27 P.M._

Sunflower and Chomper had appeared at the top of a hill, and promptly tumbled down. Sunflower, realizing she was still holding Peashooter's necklace, put it on. Chomper glanced around, then realized that they had gone back in time. They had rolled down a hill with a large stone tower on it. To the far left was a mountain that looked identical to one that was around Suburbia. _Because this_ is _Suburbia, just in the fourteenth century._

Sunflower was going up to the tower while Chomper was thinking. She knew that Lang could be dangerous, but honestly didn't care. Peashooter was going to live no matter what. She approached the door and was about to knock when she remembered they were in the fourteenth century. Knocking could mean something completely different. She shrugged it off and raised her leaf. Before she could hit the door, it opened by itself and Sunflower pounded empty air. She leaned in and looked for any wizards. None were seen.

"C'mon Chomper."

"Coming, coming."

The two plants wandered inside. Before them was a room full of shelves of books. On top of the shelves was an assortment of colored potions, ranging from brown to rainbow. On the wall was a tapestry of a repeater, a sunflower and a peashooter journeying through a desert. Stone spiral stairs were to the left, and Sunflower immediately raced to them.

"Anyone here?" Chomper called.

No response.

Sunflower had climbed to the second floor, where dozens of bottles were strewn across the floor. A single window was to her left. A dusty cauldron sat in the corner, as if it was unused for a whole decade. Another tapestry was hung, this time showing Squad X fighting Brain Squad on Boney Island. Sunflower, intrigued by the tapestry, could tell that every detail was almost perfect. Before she went to the stairs, someone spoke through the silence.

"I've been expecting you two."

Sunflower saw a wizard zombie wearing deep blue robes step down the stone stairs and look to Sunflower's left. Chomper, having come up the stairs, glanced nervously at Sunflower. Lang saw and laughed, shaking his head.

"What, I'm not going to kill you! Luckily for you I know twenty-first century slang. I can see the future! Well, snippets."

"So, what are we here for?" Chomper questioned.

"My elixir that saves plants from death, what else? For, him, I believe?"

Lang had come over to the tapestry and pointed to Peashooter. Sunflower nodded. Lang looked at Sunflower carefully, a confused look on his face. Then he shrugged it off and turned back to the stairs.

"It's upstairs, but you can't go up there. Sorry 'bout that. I'll fetch the elixir."

Lang went up and loud clattering was heard. Glass was shattered. Soon enough, Lang had come down with a bottle containing a golden liquid. Sunflower took the bottle and both plants nodded their thanks. Lang smirked and went to the lowest floor, Chomper and Sunflower following. Lang had disappeared when they had come downstairs, leaving a confused Sunflower and Chomper. Before either could say anything, a crack of lightning was heard outside. Remembering what Rose said about the storm, Chomper led Sunflower outside. They ran down the hill as droplets of rain started their descent. Sunflower stumbled and fell, dropping the bottle. It bounced off of the grass and rolled into the forest below. Wasting no time, the two plants ran down to the bottle.

"No no no no no!" Sunflower groaned as they searched through the foliage.

A faint glow and a few murmurs were heard nearby, causing Sunflower and Chomper to duck down behind some shrubbery. When the glow stopped, they peeked out. The bottle sat upright on a small boulder dead ahead. Cautiously advancing to make sure it wasn't a trap, Sunflower glanced around. No sentient plants or brainless undead were nearby. Sunflower sighed in relief and grabbed the bottle. Chomper smiled toothily and led her to the portal. Rain was falling heavily now, and thunder boomed across the evening sky. Chomper ran to the portal and waited for Sunflower, who was running a little slower as to be extra careful. She gave a one-armed hug to Chomper and the two stepped through the portal. Lightning struck Lang's tower just as the two plants left, breaking it clean in two. It caved in and burned from the lightning, all its contents burning with it.

 _/2065: Suburbia: 6:35 P.M._

Rose closed the portal and went to the exit. Opening it, Sunflower and Chomper stood together. A gold potion was gripped tightly in Sunflower's right leaf. Rose's smirk blossomed into a full-fledged smile and she held out her hand. Sunflower gave her the potion, and Rose floated over to Peashooter. Using a spell, the bottle's stopper flew out and its contents steamed out in an arc, landing on Peashooter's fatal wound. It slowly began to close and heal. Before it was done, the bottle's contents had run out. Rose looked at the bottle strangely, but shrugged it off. Sunflower tightly hugged Chomper, a teary smile on her face.

"Thank you."

Chomper rested his head on her shoulder.

"What are fr-"

"You've done more than any friend. You're the sweetest brother I could have."

Chomper froze for a few seconds, before smiling.

"Thanks big sis."

"You are related?"

Chomper and Sunflower almost laughed, before realizing Rose had left the room already. They turned to Peashooter, who was trying to sit up but was in too much pain to do so. Sunflower let out a tiny squeal of joy and tackle-hugged her friend. He yelped in pain, so Sunflower got off of him. Peashooter noticed she was wearing the necklace she had given him and smiled.

"Looks good on you."

Sunflower blushed and was going to protest when she was cut off by Chomper giving Peashooter a tackle hug as well. Peashooter yelped once again and rolled his eyes, smirking. Chomper beamed at his best friend, which Peashooter couldn't help but return. Sunflower pulled the two boy-plants in for a hug, being gentle with Peashooter. Peashooter, not quite able to painlessly move his arms, just leaned into his two friends.

"You guys are the best. Rose gave me a little summary of what happened. I was just a _little_ disappointed there wasn't more action, but I'm sure you two can fill me in on the details later. Oh, and you two are related?"

"N- no, but that doesn't mean we aren't family, right?"

Chomper rested his head at the foot of the stretcher while Sunflower left. Peashooter closed his eyes and smiled. Chomper had fallen asleep when Sunflower returned, carrying blankets in her arms. Peashooter gave her a confused look, to which Sunflower set the blankets on the end of the stretcher. She picked up Chomper and half-dragged, half-carried him over to a chair on the other side of the infirmary. She then returned to Peashooter and unfolded the first blanket.

"I want you to stay here for now. You're in too poor a condition to be moved home. And I'll make your stay as comfortable as possible, okay?"

"Okay then. But you're tucking me in, right?"

Sunflower rolled her eyes as Peashooter tried to hold in his giggles. She lay the blankets on her friend and tucked him in, much to Peashooter's surprise.

"I guess I'm not the only one too quick to please."

"This is tucking you in. What _you_ did was drag a telephone pole through the forest. I'm not so sure the two are on an equal level."

Peashooter smirked at the memory. Sunflower turned off the light in the infirmary and dragged/carried Chomper out of there. Peashooter was exhausted, and surprisingly still badly hurt. He yawned and closed his eyes. Sunflower came back in almost an hour later and smiled at the sleeping Peashooter. She kissed his forehead, bid him goodnight, and left, not noticing Peashooter's eyes opening a crack when she did.

 **That was fun! While at first seeming pointless, this event will be referenced a LOT. Why? Well, that's a secret. Until next time! Militaily Out!**


	14. Going Nuts

**I am clearly going nuts. ; )**

 ** _Chapter 14: Going Nuts_**

Rocket HATED her accommodations in the Suburbia Hotel. Of _course_ the shower doesn't have warm water. Of _course_ the mattress was just a flat piece of cotton. And of _COURSE_ it was almost an hour-long walk to Squad X. Still, she tried not to dwell on it. Rocket would be called back to service in ten days, so she had to make the most of her time.

"Today's the day!" Rocket exclaimed as she rose from bed.

Rocket grabbed her keycard and stored it safely in her bag before jumping out the window. She was on the first story, so she was fine. And she left the window open 24/7. Quickly, she ran all the way through downtown to Squad X's place. Dodging the plants in the downtown area, Rocket eventually tripped and fell because of-

"Good morning Rocket! Headed somewhere?"

Rocket stood herself up and shot a glare at Scorch. The fire pea was wearing a pair of aviators and had a blue bracelet on. Rocket rolled her eyes as she picked up her bag. Scorch smirked at his friend and flipped up his aviators.

"Wallnut's at the bowling alley. The others are at the house. Oh, and-"

Rocket was already off. Scorch sighed. He followed her, mostly to see what she was going to do. The two ran for five minutes before Squad X's house was in sight. Rocket and Scorch stopped at the front door. Rocket checked the pocketwatch in her bag. It read 9:46 am.

"Two minutes off my record."

"You keep a record?"

"I blame you."

Scorch knocked on the door for his armless friend and the two stood back. After a few seconds, Chomper opened the door.

"Hey Scorch. Be quiet: Peashooter and Sunflower are asleep," a grin spread on Chomper's face, "on the couch."

Chomper let the two plants in, and they saw Peashooter lying across the couch, Sunflower cuddled next to him. A melted ice pack was on Peashooter's stem, his cut barely showing. Rocket smiled while Scorch had to hold in a laugh. Chomper's grin was as wide as ever.

"It's adorable. They'd be a cute couple."

"Yes. Yes they would. Actually, speaking of couples, that's kind of why we're here." Scorch started to explain. "Rocket here was looking for some help with your friend Wallnut."

"Really?"

Rocket squirmed uncomfortably as Chomper examined her. He licked his lips multiple times, which was unnerving to Rocket. After what seemed like an eternity (but was only three minutes) Chomper faced Rocket dead-on. He bared his teeth in a scowl. Rocket was getting annoyed, so she snapped at him.

"Fine. I'll do it myself and succeed, whether you like it or not."

"Yep. She's a keeper."

"What?!" Rocket exclaimed, forgetting that she had to be quiet.

Sunflower was slowly waking up. Chomper muttered something under his breath and he quickly guided the others to the door. The three stepped outside and Chomper closed the door silently. The three exchanged glances. Finally, after an eternity, Chomper sighed, not noticing Rocket and Scorch's fearful stares.

" _That_ was close. If she found out you two saw them"

"You let them in?!"

Chomper turned to see a very steamed Sunflower in the doorway. She glared at Chomper before looking at Scorch and Rocket. Chomper ducked as Sunflower tried to slug him. Rolling her eyes, Sunflower held out her leaf to the two plants.

"Sunflower Lasigit, L.E.A.F. Squad X."

"Scorch Marabus, Fifth division. This is Rocket Harlem, my friend and fellow soldier." Scorch replied, shaking hands with Sunflower. "We're here because Rocket needs your help."

"She likes Wallnut." Chomper offered, earning a glare from the two girl-plants.

"Really?" Sunflower asked, smirking. "Alright then. Let's talk somewhere a little more comfortable."

 _/Ribbon Café: Less than ten minutes later…_

The four plants sat at a booth, Scorch and Sunflower with cups of water and Chomper with some chicken strips. It was on the house, apparently the owners knew about Peashooter's condition and gave their condolences. Scorch sipped his water and Chomper happily flipped a chicken strip into his mouth. Sunflower just smiled and faced Rocket, who sat across from her. Rocket's face was tinged with pink.

"Wallnut may _seem_ dumb at first glance, but he just has a hard time expressing how smart he is. He also acts childish because he's enjoying himself: Something the rest of us often forget to do. When trying to please Wallnut, he doesn't really show differentiation in his expressions or emotions depending on the gift. If you want to be friends with him, just ask. He'll be friends with anybody as long as you're nice to us and his little brother."

"So I just ask him to be my friend? Being friends with him would be nice, but"

"If you want to go on a date with him, just ask," Chomper interjected, already done with his chicken. "He won't refuse. The one other time he was asked out, it was by this one popular girl who was a stereotypical snob. Still, he showed her a good time. She didn't ask for a second date because she thought he was a loser, but Wallnut never held it against her. So, ask him out. Chances are you'll end up with a second date as long as you enjoy the first."

Rocket stared at Sunflower's cup. Scorch put an arm around his friend and smirked.

"You're a sweetheart. Wallnut may not seem like he loves you at first, but if there's one thing I know it's that emotions are contagious."

Sunflower didn't exactly agree with Scorch, but she saw the validity of his argument. Chomper just leaned back, smirking. Rocket took a deep breath and smiled.

"You guys are right. Thanks."

"No problem." Sunflower replied. "No repayment necessary."

"Are you sure? It looks like you and Peashooter could use some."

Chomper snickered and Sunflower sighed. Rocket noticed the sigh wasn't an angry one, but knew better than to press the issue. After he stopped snickering, Chomper got up. He wished Rocket good luck before he left. Scorch nodded encouragingly at Rocket, who shyly smiled back. Her face was a deep red.

 _/The Bowling Alley: Thirteen Minutes, Seven seconds later…_

Wallnut rolling through the parking lot when he ran straight into Rocket, who was looking for him in the other direction. The two toppled over, Rocket yelping in surprise. She was about to say something when she saw who fell on her. Blushing furiously, she got up. Wallnut simply rolled himself upright. He faced Rocket and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry." Then his happy demeanor returned. "I'm Wallnut!"

"I- I'm Rocket."

Wallnut's smile widened as he said, "Rocket? That's a cute name! I haven't ever heard of it before!"

"W- well, it's unique, I guess"

"Everyone's unique! But some are more unique than others, like you!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Hey, wanna be friends?"

"Sure! Do you want to do something later?"

 _C'mon Rocket. Don't mess this up._

"Absolooty! Do you want to go to the carnival later? It opens tonight!"

"YES!"

"Okey dokey! Where should I pick you up?"

"Um, I could meet you at your place!"

 _Smooth. Hopefully he tells me, otherwise I'll look like a stalker._

"Great idea! I live just past downtown in the squad homes. I'm part of Squad X!"

 _Whew._

"Cool! I'll see you later then!"

"Bye Rocket!"

Rocket walked away, a huge smile on her face. Wallnut watched her leave, then realized that she had been pretty eager to do something despite just meeting him.

"Then I'll give her the best night ever!"

 _/Squad X's Home: That Evening_

Peashooter rolled his eyes at Chomper, who was getting mad at the game he was playing. It was called "Zuma" and didn't cater to Chomper's skill level very well. Right before Chomper was able to stop the train of deadly orbs, Peashooter sneezed, tipping over the couch and sending a pea right into his best friend. Chomper was slightly annoyed as he lost the game, again, but quickly helped Peashooter up and flipped the couch back over. Peashooter sheepishly sat down and put the ice pack back on himself. Chomper shook his head and went back to playing Zuma. Right after he lost, for about the thirtieth time, Peashooter spoke up.

"Hey Chomper, how do you think Rocket and Wallnut will do?"

"Fine. Hopefully- Hey, wait a sec! We never told you her name!"

"Erm… Sunflower did."

"No, I was out here the whole time, and she never told you. So how do you…"

"Chomper, does it matter?"

"You were awake this morning, weren't you."

It wasn't a question. Peashooter looked away, a blush creeping onto his face. Chomper grinned.

"So why was Sunflower still on you?"

Peashooter rolled his eyes.

"Firstly, what was I supposed to do, shove her off the bed? Second, I couldn't move my arms because she was on them. So I couldn't move her off anyways. Lastly, if I woke her up, do you even imagine how awkward that would be?"

"I see your point, but you forgot a reason."

Peashooter was tempted to hit Chomper, but he settled for a glare instead. Chomper turned around and went back to his game, grinning as usual.

 _/Meanwhile…_

Rocket was walking up to Squad X's. She had realized they hadn't picked a time so she came a little after sunset started. Wallnut was waiting for her, a grin plastered onto his face. Rocket smiled nervously as Wallnut bounced over to her. Wallnut's happiness was contagious, and Rocket found herself giggling at him. As the two walked through the downtown area, Wallnut was keeping his company entertained with some small jokes and stories. Rocket was grateful, and Wallnut was happy for her. When the two reached the carnival, Wallnut paid for both their tickets. Rocket realized she had forgotten her purse at her hotel room so Wallnut being a gentleman (gentleplant?) was both kind and lucky. Wallnut shot her a wink, but Rocket didn't notice.

The two spent their time strolling through the carnival, looking at the different booths and such. Rocket was stunned at how many different stands there were. People, plants and even a few zombies sold different trinkets and foods. Rocket and Wallnut didn't buy anything, Rocket didn't see anything terribly interesting and Wallnut was more focused with keeping his friend happy. After a few hours and a couple failed carnival games (neither has hands), Rocket was feeling tired. Wallnut took her to the ferris-wheel to enjoy the night sky. Once the two boarded, Wallnut leaned into Rocket. She turned a little red, but returned the gesture. As the two stopped when some riders below were getting off, Rocket instinctively kissed Wallnut's cheek. Wallnut felt his face heat up at her touch. Rocket turned away quickly, but Wallnut just leaned in more. When their eyes met, both plants looked away quickly. Rocket and Wallnut leaned in once more and stared at the stars, a small smile on both their faces.

 _/The Next Morning_

"C'mon, Wallnut! We're going to be late!"

Scorch and Rocket were waiting in the living room, Chomper was in the hall yelling at Wallnut. The four had agreed to go to the baseball game that morning. Wallnut was still gathering his things. Before he went to the door, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He smiled and flipped into his bag. Then he was ready.

After a goodbye from Sunflower, who had been nearly forced by Chomper to watch Peashooter, the four plants were off. Chomper and Wallnut were telling some of their favorite adventures to the others, who were surprised at the ridiculous situations they've been in. Chomper was in the middle of telling them about the last time they went to a baseball game when they finally arrived. Since there wasn't an official baseball league anymore, admission was always free. When the four plants arrived at their seats, Chomper went to arguing lightheartedly with Scorch about which team was better. Neither were particularly interested in the sport so the result didn't matter to any of them.

As the game went on, Rocket kept getting distracted by Wallnut's antics. Not that she was complaining or anything. Wallnut was accidentally flipping himself and his seat over while trying to watch. He had also knocked over his and Chomper's waters multiple times. Eventually, Rocket took Wallnut's backpack and put it under the seat, stabilizing it. Wallnut shot her a grateful smile before they went back to the game. When another out was called, the stadium filled with loud music. An announcer called over the speakers:

"Who's ready for the Wheel of Wonders?"

A large wheel-of-fortune style wheel appeared on the big screen. Some of the choices included "Sunflower Dancing" and "Mustache Mode." The wheel almost landed on "Kiss Cam" but just missed it, landing on "Zombie Shuffle" instead. The music changed and fans all across the stadium rose and did a small zombie-style dance. Wallnut and Rocket, not having arms to wave around, went for a drink. Chomper was left with Scorch, his jaw hanging down as Scorch danced around like a zombie. Chomper's camera was noticeably recording the whole thing.

As Rocket and Wallnut sat on a bench with their waters, Wallnut started rifling through his backpack. Rocket watched, intrigued. When Wallnut pulled out his Squad X patch, Rocket looked confused.

"What's that?"

"A patch Peashooter got for me! But since I don't really have a use for it, I'm giving it to you!"

Rocket flushed a deep red and squeaked out a "Really?!'

"Of course! That way you have a keepsake to remember me by when you leave!"

"Th-thank you"

"No problem! You're my girlfriend after all!"

"Wai- wha- how-"

"Peashooter said you were! If you don't wan-"

"No! Why wouldn't I want to be? You're the nicest guy ever."

Wallnut and Rocket were both a nice shade of mahogany red. Rocket took Wallnut's patch, held it close to her for a second, then put it in her purse. A large smile appeared on the couple's faces. Then, Rocket realized something.

"We should get back. Who knows how Chomper is going to react?"

Wallnut nodded and the two started to walk back, before remembering their stuff and retrieving it.

 _/That Night…_

"Rocket gives you her thanks." Scorch said, a smirk on his face.

"They needed it."

Peashooter was on the couch while Chomper tried to get his controller to work. Scorch was staying inside while Rocket and Wallnut just enjoyed themselves outside. Sunflower was playing 'Mom' again and was making Peashooter's bed. Chomper had to restrain himself at the game from bugging Rocket or Wallnut: He had a twenty-four hour no teasing policy. Scorch had expected that something along those lines would've happened, hence why he had participated in the "Zombie Shuffle," but neither had seen Peashooter's nudge coming. All three agreed that it would be good for both of them.

After a while, Scorch and Rocket left. Peashooter had just opened the door to his room when he saw Sunflower standing there, staring straight at him. A crumpled picture was held in her right leaf. Peashooter immediately realized what the picture was of and quickly entered the room, closing the door behind him. Sunflower was giving him a death glare and was slightly shaking.

"Peashooter, we need to talk."

 **That's the end! Of the chapter, of course.**


	15. Origins

**_Chapter 15: Origins_**

Peashooter's eyes fluttered open as he lay in bed. He tried to get up, only to find leather restraining straps on him. Panicking, Peashooter yelled out,

"GUYS!"

Sunflower almost immediately opened the door. Peashooter instantly remembered their conversation last night, and he looked at the ground in shame. Sunflower simply walked over and undid the straps.

"Nice to see you're calm again. The others still don't know, and frankly, neither do I. But you _need_ to tell us. Besides," Sunflower cracked a small smile, "You being all cryptic about your past was getting old anyways."

"I- I just don't want to hurt you."

"Keeping it a secret hurts us more. We know you trust us and care for us," she gestured to the cut on his stem, "and we trust you. But keeping this a secret is slowly killing you."

"I've died to keep you safe before, I'd do it again."

"And I know. It's- it's the sweetest and kindest thing anyone could do, and you'd do it readily. But sometimes keeping us safe means taking risks."

Peashooter remained silent. Sunflower sighed and pulled him into a hug. Peashooter clutched her tightly and tears started to come. Sunflower consoled him best she could, knowing that he needed to let it all out. The door closed, probably Chomper giving Peashooter space. Peashooter seemed to notice and he began to rant.

"I-I'm a f-failure. You-you should h-hate me. If L-L.E.A.F. found ou-ut, you'd be in d-danger. I-I've broken m-my promise! Threepeater, th-the photo, W-w-w-olf, everything! I pr-promised h-him I'd r-readily give my life f-for him. I-I-I, I HATE MYSELF! IF I'D MADE EVEN ONE GOOD DECISION THEY'D ALL BE ALIVE! L.E.A.F. WAS LOOKING FOR A TRAITOR SEVEN YEARS AGO AND IT WAS ME! I LED THEM TO THEIR DEATHS! I FAILED EVERYONE! I DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING! I SHOULD BE DEAD, THREE TIMES OVER, BUT NO ONE WILL LET ME DIE! WHY CAN'T ANYONE LET ME JUST DISAPPEAR! I CAUSED CABBAGE-PULT TO BETRAY US, I CAUSED CHOMPZILLA'S DEATH, I PERMANENTLY SCREWED UP MY OWN BROTHER, I ABANDONED MY OWN FAMILY, I LED THE PLANTS RIGHT TO THOSE ZOMBIES, I LET WOLF GET TORN TO PIECES, AND ALL I DO IS RUN! I HATE IT! I HATE MYSELF! I CAUSED ALL THESE THINGS TO HAPPEN! I DON'T DESERVE MY FRIENDS! I SHOULD BE PUNISHED FOR ALL ETERNITY! SO MANY DIED! SO MANY COULD'VE SURVIVED IF I DIDN'T MAKE THEM DIE!"

Peashooter was shaking uncontrollably, completely dried out of tears. Sunflower just hugged him tighter.

"We still care about you, Peashooter. Sometimes, things don't turn out the way you want them to. It's important to get past these things. We'll help you, and we'll fight for you. You aren't as bad as you say. You're our leader, our friend, basically our family. We all love you and we won't _stop_ loving you."

"I don't deserve your love."

Sunflower smiled sadly and let him go, then she put her leaves on his shoulders. They gazed into each other's eyes. Peashooter's were full of anger, regret, sorrow, pain.. but Sunflower could see a faint trace of hope in there. Likewise, Peashooter looked in his friend's eyes. Sunflower's were full of determination, worry, compassion, and an overwhelming amount of love and care. Peashooter looked at the carpet, not feeling worthy enough to even gaze at his friend. Sunflower kissed Peashooter's forehead and set his head on her stem.

"The first step to being better is letting it all out. Bottling your anger is never healthy. If you ever need someone to listen, I'll gladly accept."

Peashooter closed his eyes, exhausted. He had finally let it all out. But he knew he'd have to go into detail eventually. For now, though, he was satisfied with being in his friend's arms.

The two stayed in that position for almost fifteen minutes. Sunflower had taken the time to process the information she had been given. _Cabbage-pult? If that's anyone's fault, it's mine. Chompzilla? That was L.E.A.F., or at the very least_ _Night Cap. Which brother did he screw up? Threepeater? He's happy. Repeater? No again, he wasn't around. Abandoning his family? Weren't his father and older brother called to war anyways? And he didn't abandon Threepeater. As for the plants and 'Wolf' it remains to be seen. He's just putting the blame on himself because he's afraid. But of what?_

Peashooter slowly stood up, his three feet barely able to hold him. Sunflower supported him as they exited the room. Once Sunflower opened the door, Chomper and Wallnut were waiting, worried looks on their faces. Sunflower gave them a small nod, to which they immediately helped Peashooter to the couch. Sunflower sat next to him, and the others took their seats. All was silent for a moment, before Chomper spoke up.

"Peashooter, we know your past has been hurting you. You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to. I just want to say we support you whatever you do."

Wallnut nodded in agreement. Peashooter glanced uncertainly at Sunflower, who just gave an encouraging nod. Peashooter sighed, then he began his story.

 _/Flashback to Seven Years Ago_

 _/Rootstown, Former Michigan_

 _/Peashooter's POV_

 _"I was looking at my baby brother. His three heads moved in perfect harmony. They all did the exact same thing, whether shooting tiny peas or nodding to some music. Right now, he was doing a crossword puzzle in a book Repeater bought for him. Then, the windows burst open. A loud warning siren was heard in the background. Brainless undead crawled in through the windows, most being the same, just wearing a simple brown coat and had little hair. Some wore bloodstained buckets or road cones with the stripe ripped off. Threepeater froze in place. I immediately ran across the room to my little bro and scooped him in my arms while I shot at the undead streaming through the windows and the now-demolished door. Threepeater buried his heads into me. I ran upstairs, barely avoiding rocks and some household items being thrown at me. When I got to the second floor, I immediately bust open the window and took my brother out to the roof. Before we escaped, I grabbed a backpack full of emergency supplies. Then we noticed that zombies were swarming the entire town._

 _"Houses were burning and crumbling, the screams of humans and plants echoed across the area. I pulled a flower pot out of my pack and put Threepeater in it, then I slung the backpack over my shoulder and picked him up. He was bawling now. Some zombies came to the window and saw us on the roof, so they chased us. I shot at them as I backed up to the edge. I almost fell off. Quickly, I turned backed up, before running and jumping to another rooftop. It was all for naught, because some balloon zombies and foot soldiers noticed me. I ran off the roof and tried to leave town, but a gargantuar blocked me._

 _"I ran away, Threepeater's safety the only thing on my mind. Soon, I was surrounded at an intersection. The gargantuar from earlier charged and tried to slam me, but I rolled out of the way. Noticing Threepeater's pot wasn't in my pods, I frantically looked for him. He was about to be eaten across the intersection. Sniping the buckethead about to kill my bro, I slid under the gargantuar and grabbed Threepeater. Before I could move, the pole slammed my side. Not letting go of the pot, I flew across the intersection, a trail of blood following. I was too weak to move. Then, the gargantuar exploded. More undead were caught in_ _fiery explosions as I closed my eyes. Pain filled my entire being. When they opened again, a fire chomper and a commando pea stood over me. The fire chomper growled,_

 _"'Kid, get up. They'll be back soon.'_

 _"I complied. The commando pea tried to take Threepeater, but I clutched the baby plant closer. I could barely walk, and the wind was knocked out of me. They took me across town to the warehouse. Inside, maybe thirty plants and a few human families were waiting anxiously. I went to a corner and took off my backpack. I didn't have many supplies, just a few rolls of gauze and some painkillers. I looked at a now sleeping Threepeater beside me. I decided I didn't need it yet and would save it for later. As I put the backpack back on, the commando pea came over and talked to me._

 _"'My name's Wolf. I'm an agent for L.E.A.F. and was sent here to help the resident plants survive. I saw you fight, and you did really well.'_

 _"I hadn't noticed, but Wolf's right arm was wooden. I didn't question him, though. I simply replied,_

 _"'I'm Peashooter, and this is Threepeater. Our dad Gatling and my older brother left for the army not too long ago.'_

 _"'Hmm, So you're Gatling's kids… How about this. We watch out for each other, I guide you and the others to Suburbia, and you can live there when your family comes back.'_

 _"He held out his pod, and I shook it. Then, the fire chomper, who I guessed was in charge, started calling out to everyone._

 _"'The town's been lost. I'm here to relocate all of you to Suburbia. Shelter will be provided, as well as food for those that need it. We'll start in the morning.'_

 _"The crowd murmured to themselves while I simply sighed. Using my backpack as a pillow and clutching my brother tight, I quickly fell asleep from exhaustion and my wounds._

 _"That night, the fire chomper woke us all up. He yelled that we were under attack. Quickly I adorned my backpack and picked my still sleeping brother in one arm. Plants and humans around me panicked and huddled in the center. Wolf noticed me and ordered me to stay in the center with the others, but I refused. Wolf let out a small smile and told me to at least leave Threepeater if I was going to fight. Once again, I refused. Threepeater was never leaving my side, and believe it or not, the safest place was the front lines. Being in the crowd just meant it would be harder to escape._

 _"We went to the entrance, where the fire chomper and a few other plants were. There was even a human with a shotgun. I got ready to fight, ignoring my still stinging wounds. Then, the metal door was torn through by a large telephone pole. We opened fire, blowing through dozens of the undead horrors. And they kept coming. Eventually, we had to fall back. Then, everything went horribly wrong. Three giga-gargantuars burst through the west wall, and foot soldiers poured in behind them._

 _"'Hurry! Head to the back exit!' I screamed._

 _"The plants and humans went to the back exit. A zomboni was waiting, and it instantly crushed multiple plants, leaving a trail of blood-splattered ice behind. The humans' heads were torn open right in front of me. I still remember every single one, the blood oozing from their cracked skulls, the haunted and horrified looks in their eyes. Wolf grabbed me and we ran. I ran up the wall and kicked open the window. Using the gauze tape, I was able to help the commando pea out. We ran for our lives, pellets and stones being thrown at our backs. Luckily Threepeater was a really heavy sleeper. As for me? I didn't get a wink of sleep that night, too paranoid of zombies, too absorbed in the memories of the innocent's bloody demise. They went for the exit, because I told them to. And thanks to me, Wolf and I were the only ones left."_

 _/End Flashback_

 _/No POV_

Sunflower held Peashooter's pod. Chomper and Wallnut said nothing. Peashooter was becoming close to tears. Finally, Chomper spoke up.

"Thank you for telling us. I know that it's hard, but if you ever want to talk, we'll all listen."

Peashooter gave a small nod. Sunflower got up and helped up her friend. Chomper and Wallnut followed suit.

"How about we go to the café? You could use it."

"Yeah…"

And the four left for the café, Peashooter feeling just a bit better.

 **There it is: The beginning of Peashooter's Origin Story. Of course, I'm going to let you all guess what happens. Anyways, thanks for reading! -CT**


	16. Long Relive The King

**_Chapter 16: Long Relive The King_**

"The king will see you now."

Steve and Brian exchanged glances as the Black Knight and four guards escorted them throughout the castle. They were both only in their undershirts, pants and underwear. Even Steve's goggles were missing. Steve was almost blind and Brian couldn't tell him where to go. As the two zombies were marched to the throne room, they couldn't help but remember what had happened.

 _/Flashback to Zomburbia: 12:34, February 28, 2064_

 _Brian and Allstar ran as fast as they could to the hangar. They were going to be late for the next mission. For Zomboss' latest plan, a supply of limestone was required, along with a "Ruby Synthesizer," which was only explained as being around the ancient castle. Now, Allstar and Brian were running through the halls to hangar 319. Upon arrival, they saw Buck and Steve waiting impatiently for their comrades. Brian and Allstar glanced at them sheepishly as they boarded. The blimp rose into the air, and the four zombies were off._

 _Soon after the ancient castle was in view, Brain Squad could tell something was off. The castle looked like it was in perfect condition. The stained glass windows were spotless. No vines or cracked stones were seen. Before any of Brain Squad said anything, the blimp was blown out of the sky. It plummeted in a ball of flame and exploded once it hit the rocky ground. Brain Squad was unconscious. Eight zombie peasants ran over and raided the blimp before scattering. A knight in dark armor came and glared at the unconscious zombies. The knight used his new radio and called to the castle._

 _"I found something"_

 _Brian and Steve woke up as they and their friends were dragged to the castle. They immediately noticed their weapons and some of their clothes were stolen, Brian didn't even have his bricks. The two were side-by-side, and the knights dragging Allstar and Buck were behind them. Steve winced as his now bare feet slid across some jagged stones. Without his goggles, he could only see smudges and spots. Buck and Allstar started to come to. Steve and Brian exchanged nods of understanding, then used their feet to kick the knights behind them right in their stomachs. The knights dropped Buck and Allstar, who then sprang to their feet._

 _"Run!" Steve shouted as the kicked knights turned to their captives._

 _They forced themselves to not look back as they ran for their lives, their captors in pursuit. Steve and Brian felt their own captors tighten their grip and walk a little faster. Brian nervously glanced at Steve, who was emotionless. He didn't fear death the second time._

 _/End Flashback_

"Why art thee at thine castle?"

Steve and Brian were on their knees before the king. He had a lean, muscular build and a gold sword leaned next to his throne. A golden crown with sparkling rubies sat upon his head, and a purple robe draped over his shoulders. His face was seemingly locked in a fearsome glare. Steve and Brian were shaking nervously. The king seemed to radiate power. Everyone except the King and the Black Knight was nervous. After a long, uncomfortable silence, the king spoke.

"Thou trespass on my kingdom and fight thy knights. I won't stand for it. Thou sentenced tournament of death, fight until you fight no more."

Steve and Brian exchanged quick glances of fear and relief. King Pompolous stared at them with contempt, then addressed the Black Knight.

"Sir Korin, escort these peasants to the dungeons."

"Yes my lord."

Korin took the two prisoners by their necks and dragged them away.

 _/King Pompolous' Royal Dungeons: A Few Minutes Later…_

"You will need to be quick. The guards will be arriving soon."

When Steve and Brian had entered the dungeons, they were surprised to see an archer holding their clothes and gear. The archer quickly ran off, and Korin instructed them to put their garments on. Steve quickly checked his equipment to see if any of it was damaged. Nothing was. Brian was relieved to have his bricks and flag back. Korin gave the two zombies a nod before walking up the stone stairs. Steve was about to follow when four spear-wielding soldiers came down and pointed at the prisoners. Brian shrugged and let them take him, Steve only following because he didn't want to leave him behind. Steve had already formed an escape plan, and so far it was going pretty well. Get in the arena? Check. Win? Not so much.

The arena wasn't too big, being just large enough for a joust. Pompolous was watching over from a smaller throne atop the east wall. Korin and the archer were near the entrance, the archer clearly nervous. Korin had a smug smile. The walls at their lowest were thirty feet tall, and there were four gates for each major direction. Steve and Brian were shoved out of the west gate and they fell to the floor. Laughter erupted from the stands. Hundreds of zombies, peasants and knights alike, filled the circular ring of bleachers above the sandy arena pit. Steve noted they were below-ground, because there was stone instead of dirt underneath the sand.

 _Steve, what's the plan?_

"Live."

 _Sounds like an intricately created idea._

Steve ignored that. The gate behind them slammed down, trapping the duo in the pit. The north and south gates opened, and a knight came out of each. Both knights held swords and shields. Steve sat calmly on the ground, Brian following suit. Confused, the knight to the north approached cautiously. The other let out a battle cry and charged, only to trip and fall. The crowd laughed again. His pride wounded, the south knight got up and continued his charge. The second he got close Brian tripped him with his flag and headbutted, knocking them out.

 _That was surprisingly disappointing._

"Yeah. What about the other?"

The other knight had started circling the Brain Squad members before noticing they were distracted. The knight charged and struck... only for Steve to have disappeared in a purple haze. Steve snickered at the dumbfounded knight and smacked him over the head with a conjured baseball bat. Brian high-fived his partner. The crowd booed and some threw stones, all of them not even coming close. Steve faked a yawn. Pompolous growled. Brian and Steve tied up the unconscious zombies and threw them against the southwest wall. They put the weapons at the northeast. Once they were finished, the south, north and east gates opened. Three archers and twelve spear-armed soldiers ran out and started the attack.

Brian wasn't too worried about the archers, for the arrows snapped at contact with his headgear. The soldiers were a problem, though. Seven of them leveled their spears at Brian and started backing him into a corner. Brian held his flag tightly in a sword-style position. Once he was cornered, Brian ran headfirst into a soldier and rolled past the others. He had them right where he wanted them. Brian used the gun in the flag to shoot the wall above the soldiers. The bullet hit the loose stone railing above and broke it off. The crowd around the railing backed away quickly. Three soldiers were caught in the stone, and the others had to dive out of the way. Brian headbutted a few soldiers while smacking others. One soldier did a quick swipe at Brian, but his spear broke on contact with his headgear. That soldier didn't get a chance to flee.

Steve continually warped and dodged the arrows being shot at him. The five soldiers surrounded the archers, making approaching them difficult. An arrow sliced Steve's lab coat; the archers were getting more annoying by the minute. Steve drew a temperature bomb and threw it at the archers. Their clothes instantaneously caught fire and they started rolling around on the floor. The five soldiers, having noticed the bomb, promptly avoided it. Steve ran to the wall and picked up one of the swords laying there. It was unbalanced, weighing too much at the front. Steve spun himself, holding the sword tightly. When Steve let go, the sword flew right into two soldiers. They fell to the floor, some blood having been drawn. Half the crowd booed while the other half muttered to themselves. Korin and the archer exchanged smiles. Pompolous was furious. Helpless, he watched as the remaining soldiers were dealt with, tied up, and thrown into the corner.

"Release the prince."

Steve and Brian had just met up in the sandy center when the north gate opened. Two knights pushed out a carriage with a solid stone cage on it. One cut the lock on it and ran for the gate, the other not far behind. The cage glowed a sinister red then burst open, flames exiting the front. Out stepped a fire pea with a gold sword and a flaming red head. His eyes seemed to pierce the soul of any who gazed upon his wrath. From his throne, Pompolous let out a loud laugh.

"Behold, Prince Ashter of the Rose Kingdom! One of the most deadly fighters in all of history."

Ashter locked his gaze on the two zombie fighters and let out a growl. He raised his sword and it caught fire. The flaming blade shone in the sun, the reflected light shining right on Steve and Brian. The two zombies backed up and drew their respective weapons. Ashter ran right towards the zombies; Steve and Brian unloaded on the crazed peashooter. Ashter somehow deflected or dodged every bullet and electric sphere as he closed in. Steve warped to the side, leaving Brian's head to collide with the flaming gold blade. The bricks held, and Ashter's blade bounced back in response. Brian swept Ashter's feet as Steve came up with a plan. Steve still remembered the last fire pea he fought. A quick shudder was given before Steve converted to toxic ammo and shot the ground behind Ashter. Brian, immediately understanding, headbutted Ashter into the sludge. Ashter yelped in pain and dropped his sword.

 _How long?_

"Just a few seconds. Get the sword!"

Brian grabbed the now fireless sword and tossed it to the side. Steve conjured a few weights and quickly started neutralizing the prince. Ashter shot a few peas and threw a couple punches to try to ward off the scientist, but Steve just threw a weight onto Ashter's lower stem. Together, Brian and Steve had Ashter pinned with weights in a few seconds. The two stepped back to admire their handiwork. Ashter's lower stem and arms had five weights each; his neck only had two. Before they could celebrate or prepare for the next wave, the weights around Ashter began to glow. Ashter's head had turned a bright blue, his eyes matching. Steve and Brian ran away as the weights melted into a pool of steel. Ashter rose slowly from the pile; he was slightly burned himself. He turned his gaze onto his opponents.

"Thee shall suffer a painful death."

Steve conjured a stone club and slammed it into Ashter. The club knocked him back, but the stone was already melting. Brian grabbed Steve and put him on his head. Steve stood and tried to balance himself as Brian backed away from the fire pea. Steve drew his Z-41 and sprayed some toxic waste at the enraged prince. Ashter avoided the toxins and charged, his pods clenched. Brian ran, which caused Steve to almost fall off. Steve held onto Brian's headgear for dear life as the brickhead ran past the tied up knights. Ashter followed, and his heat caused the ropes to ignite. The knights got up and ran from the prince, who shot a pea at one. He wasn't pleased with his captors. Brian continued to lead Ashter through the tied up adversaries, all of which were more wary of Ashter than the Brain Squad members. Ashter found himself in the middle of the arena, surrounded by zombies. The sand was turning to glass all over the floor.

Ashter rose his pods into the air, then did an outwards sweep with his hands. A wave of blue flames burst out from his pods, and the zombies that didn't duck were instantly killed; the zombies crumbled into burnt flakes. Brian rolled onto the floor, knocking Steve to the ground beside him. The two barely avoided the flames. Ashter, low on energy, had his heat lower back to the usual orange. About ten zombies remained from the heat wave, Steve and Brian included. Ashter realized he was vulnerable and dove for his sword, but Brian knocked his pods with the flag. Steve grabbed Ashter's sword and swung it at the fire pea, but missed. Aster leaped back, right into a soldier's spear. The spear impaled him right through the stem. Ashter showed no discomfort as he snapped the spear in half, blood oozing out of the hole in his stem. The prince shot Brian in the leg and grabbed Steve by the collar. Steve electrocuted the pea with his gun and dragged his teammate away.

 _Is this guy invincible or something?_

"According to legend, Prince Ashter could use magic. So not invincible, just very very hard to kill."

 _Great._

Ashter did a circular motion with his left pod, which shot a jet of flame at three soldiers and killed them. Steve and Brian exchanged nervous glances. Brian tried to stand, but his leg made him fall. Steve caught the brickhead before he could hit the ground. The two leaned against the wall, Brian sitting, as the watched the prince kill the soldiers. Once the last soldier had their head shot off, Ashter collapsed onto the ground. The duo made their way to the fire pea, Brian leaning on Steve. Steve put his foot on top of Ashter's exhausted body and raised his fist in victory. The crowd was silent. Brian noticed Pompolous shaking with rage in his throne. The king signaled to Korin, who nodded and dropped into the arena. He drew his sword and lowered his visor. Pompolous yelled,

"For your final challenge, you must face Sir Korin, the Black Knight, the harbinger of death, the killer of kings."

Korin solemnly lowered his sword. Steve and Brian were frozen with fear. The black knight closed his eyes for one second, but only one. When he opened them, the knight charged, the bloodstained sword held tightly, the black armor approaching like a shroud of death.


	17. The Arena

**_Chapter 17: The Arena_**

Steve tackled Brian out of the way as the Black Knight's blade sliced the air behind them. The knight didn't hesitate to unleash a flurry of slashes and jabs at the zombies. Brian used his headgear and flag to block the attacks, then Steve slashed with a sword he had found. The knight sidestepped to avoid the strike, then instantly elbowed Brian in the gut and slashed at Steve's head. Brian fell to the ground and crawled away; Steve jumped back to avoid, his goggles getting scratched by the blade's edge. Brian tripped the Black Knight with his flag, but the knight just spun back up and slashed at Steve. Steve did a jab, to which the knight locked Steve's handle and thrust the sword out of Steve's hand. Steve grabbed his gun and shot the knight, but the toxic waste did nothing to their armor. The knight kicked Steve in the chest and sent him sprawling on the ground. Noticing Brian out of the corner of his eye, the knight jumped back as Brian swiped with his flag. Korin hit Brian in the head with his sword's hilt, then he grabbed the brickhead's neck. Brian tried kicking the knight, but the armor was too sturdy. Right before the knight stabbed Brian, Steve tacked them both, sending all three onto the ground.

Korin's helm was knocked off, revealing his face. Brian quickly headbutted him, only for Korin to headbutt right back. His forehead was badly scraped, but Korin showed no discomfort. Steve attached a small rocket to Korin's back, which ignited once Steve had let go. Korin, instead of flying into the air, used the rocket to fling himself at Steve. Steve's head was shoved into the sand. Steve kicked Korin in the leg, sending him off balance. Korin dropped Steve right before his body slammed into the wall. Korin didn't pause as he rose to fight. Steve sprinted to Brian whilst trying to get the sand out of his ears. Brian was sitting up, holding his flag like a rifle. As Korin charged, Brian shot the knight. He barely missed their head and hit their shoulder instead. The bullet pierced the armor and sunk into Korin's skin, but Korin still showed no discomfort. In a blur, Korin had picked up his helm and put it on. His sword was resting in his left hand, the blood on it reflecting the sun at the squadmates. Brian pulled the trigger, only to see Korin slice the bullet midair.

 _Steve, can you warp behind him? If you can, use a temperature bomb. I have a plan._

Steve nodded and pulled a bomb from his belt. Korin spun his sword, sending some dust into the air. The crowd started chanting "Black Knight!" and Pompolous leaned forwards in his throne. The archer the Black Knight was with earlier had disappeared. Steve pressed a button on his belt and warped behind the Black Knight, leaving a purple vapor trail behind. Right as Steve appeared, he slid a temperature bomb behind him. Brian shot the bomb, and Korin's legs were trapped in ice. Before Brian continued his plan, an arrow hit the ground in front of him. Across the field, the archer held a bow. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and knocked it, aiming at Brian's legs. Korin sliced the ice beneath him and swung at Steve, who rolled out of the way. Korin yelled to the archer,

"Arc! Greek arrows!"

Arc nodded and shot the arrow he had before knocking one with a bottle on the end of it. The bottle was glowing with green flames flickering inside. Steve warped to the archer and kicked him in the leg. Arc fired his arrow at the last second, sending it flying straight to Brian. Brian rolled out of the way as the arrow flew past and collided with the wall; the green flames in the arrow spread almost ten feet around the point of contact before stopping. Korin took advantage of Brian's roll and swung at the brickhead right as they stopped rolling. Brian swiftly blocked the strike with his flag, then swept at Korin's legs. Korin was unfazed by the hit and stabbed Brian's right arm. Brian winced in pain before grabbing the sword and ripping it straight out.

Steve and Arc were in a standoff; Steve had his blaster armed and ready while Arc had an arrow knocked and pointed right at Steve's head. Neither moved for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, Steve conjured a riot shield and blocked the small flurry of arrows that followed. Arc ran straight at the riot shield and jumped on it, using the shield as a springboard. Arc spun around midair and shot three arrows in quick succession. Steve warped and the arrows collided with the metal, snapping at contact. Steve grabbed Arc by the neck and slammed the archer into the ground. Arc dropped his bow and swiftly grabbed a crossbow which rested on his right leg. An arrow was already in place. Steve barely dodged the shot; He returned fire by spraying toxic goop onto his adversary. Arc avoided the goop with a roll, feeling the radiation as he did so.

As the four zombies fought, Ashter had by then crawled over to the wall where the weapons were thrown. As a shadow fell over the arena, he lifted a spear, ignited the tip and threw it right at Korin. Korin felt the flaming point hit its mark and turned sharply. Ashter was standing now, his sword in hand. He put on one of the fallen knight's helms and lowered the visor. Brian, who was about to attack, stopped when he saw Ashter. Steve and Arc stopped their fight as well. All eyes in the arena fell onto the prince. Ashter merely pointed at the sky.

 _/Meanwhile in Zomboss' Airship…_

Allstar paced back and forth while Cabbage-pult and Buck manned the helm. Zombies were running around frantically, some were sky troopers getting ready to deploy while others were arming the cannons. They hadn't been expecting to go on a rescue mission, or to be engaged in war with other zombies. Cabbage-pult had just been scouting the nearby towns when Buck had sent a distress signal. Now here they were, rescuing Steve and Brian from a medieval arena. Cabbage-pult left the helm and was flanked by Buck and Allstar as he entered the hangar. The three boarded a hovering platform and Cabbage-pult pulled a lever.

"Attack."

The sky was swarmed with sky troopers and bungee zombies dropping others. Cabbage-pult landed the platform in the arena. The entire area burst into chaos, the peasants getting in everyone's way. Allstar tossed Brian onto his shoulder while Buck just shook his head at Steve. Korin and Arc disappeared. As the platform was rising, Ashter clung onto the back and hoisted himself up. He kicked Buck, sending him to the platform's edge. Brain Squad was about to retaliate, but Cabbage-pult beat them to it. Cabbage-pult grabbed Ashter by the neck, the glare he gave radiated hatred and bore into Ashter's soul.

 _Snap_

The prince's limp body leaned off the platform, then fell into the arena below. Cabbage-pult tossed the head aside indifferently. Brain Squad became uncomfortable just being in the plant's presence. Cabbage-pult noticed and smirked to himself. Even the smartest and strongest pawns are just that: Pawns. And a king had to have control of his subjects, no?

 _/Zomboss Manor: That Night…_

"Rustbolt, this is a bad idea."

"We deserve to know."

Rustbolt and a reluctant Immorticia were in the hall, cloaked by a spell, eavesdropping on Zomboss and his ally.

"I don't trust him."

"Uh… don't you remember Valentine's day? Suburbia is still basically in ruins. If anything, I think you're scared."

"I am, and YOU should be too. That plant is nothing bu- Wait. Shh…"

The two pressed their ears to the door. Lots of banging and clattering could be heard.

"We need to go as soon as possible."

"I still have a lot of things to pack!"

"Then quit whining and start packing. We don't have much time. I already have the building supplies at the site."

"I still need my equipment…"

Rustbolt and Immorticia exchanged confused glances. Why would Zomboss ever need to move his equipment? Was he abandoning the mansion? Why?

"Ever since you became my ally you haven't lifted a finger to help."

"I supplied you with an army!"

"But what have you, and I mean YOU, done to help our efforts?"

"That's… classified."

"Excuses."

"I've been working with my lead scientist on a special project. A fail-safe."

"A fail-safe? How would our plan require a fail-safe? We have everything we need, your excess equipment stays here."

A few minutes passed. Finally, Zomboss spoke quietly.

"What happens when it's over? The war, I mean. While everything would start out fine, the consequences of this on the economy would be horrible. It has happened before. And… And what about you?"

"What ABOUT me?"

"I have an entire species to govern. You… have nothing."

All was deathly silent for a few moments.

"…I made my choices. I live with them. I don't regret anything. And if _you_ won't end this, _I_ will."

"I never said I wouldn't."

"Good. Now get back to packing."

Rustbolt and Immorticia backed down the hall before running through the mansion to Rustbolt's quarters. Immorticia sealed the door tight and put her back to it. She slowly slid down the wooden surface. Rustbolt took off his helmet and plugged it into his computer. The audio from the conversation was played low as not to arouse suspicion. Rustbolt rewound constantly when Zomboss had asked about the war's end. Something didn't add up here.

"Zomboss… actually cares. He actually cares about that plant. Wh- why does Zomboss care? That plant's just a revenge-driven lunatic… why does he care?"

Rustbolt listened to the clip over and over, trying to tell what the plant felt. It all was just… annoyance. Like he hated having to deal with Zomboss… He showed no love or concern for him. But he did show his feelings… even if he tried to hide it.

 _I made my choices. I live with them. I don't regret anything…_

"There's gotta be _something_ I'm missing."

Rustbolt searched through the database for Cabbage-pult. No results.

"Why isn't he in the database?"

Rustbolt scanned the drone footage of Valentine's Day. He watched Cabbage-pult mercilessly growl out orders, torturing his own family.

"Why is he so _cruel_?"

Rustbolt then checked the footage for something. Sure enough, he found what he was looking for.

 _"Cabbage-pult, why did you hit your brother?!"_

 _"Because L.E.A.F. told me to."_

 _"L.E.A.F.?! Cabbage-pult, stop lying!"_

 _"But… but…"_

 _"I've had about enough of you."_

 _The kernel-pult, presumably Cabbage-pult's brother, started beating the two-year-old plant. Cabbage-pult yelled in pain. The kernel-pult only stopped when his brother was crying on the sidewalk, a bloody mess. The plant walked away without another word. Cabbage-pult turned to the shadows behind him._

 _"Why don't they believe me?"_

 _"Because you told them the truth. We live in lies. The sooner you believe that, the sooner you'll stop suffering."_

 _"I'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!"_

 _The shadow chuckled and stepped forwards. A purple-hatted mushroom with an unmistakable scar and a grey scarf took its place. He was leering at the young plant._

 _"Then I hope you expect to have your cries unheard."_

 _The mushroom threw down a smoke-shroom and disappeared._

Rustbolt deleted that footage. He was nervously glancing around until his eyes settled on Immorticia, who stood right behind her fellow hero. She was gripping her wand so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Never tell anyone about this."

Immorticia nodded and teleported away. Rustbolt sighed heavily and deleted the audio clip from earlier. Then he sat on his bed, his head resting in his hands. It was all too familiar.


	18. Fusion

**_Chapter 18: Fusion_**

Threepeater was studying magic. Well, One and Two were. Three was just pointing out things that looked or sounded funny. They were sitting in their dorm, having been lucky enough to share one with Infinut. Pylon Imp had called earlier, and Infinut was at a technology convention. Tech didn't interest Threepeater; he preferred magic. The endless array of spells and summons was just another way to pass the time while also studying. Rose had even given them their wand early since they were taking magic anyways.

"Hey, that spell motion looks funny! Like someone mashing a ball of goop!"

"What spell is it?"

"Hmm… a fusion spell."

"OOH. What's it do?"

"It fuses things together, genius."

Two ignored the immediate squabbling between the others and read the spell. _Fuses up to three objects together. Living things cannot be combined unless of near-identical genetic makeup…_ Two looked at the next spell. Then One yelled something and a loud _BANG_ resounded throughout the room. Threepeater's heads, arms, pods and stems all shook violently and started to glow. As they glowed brighter, they came closer until they merged together to form a repeater's head. Threepeater fell to the ground and fell unconscious.

 _/The Next Day…_

Two woke up with a start. He checked his surroundings. The spell book was on the floor, he was in his bed, there was the picture of he and his family at his birthday... everything was normal. That was changed when Two looked for his other personalities. There was only one stem, only one set of arms and pods… the fusion spell. The others were gone.

 ** _Hey, why can't I move?_**

 _Weird, I can't move either._

"What the…"

 _ **One, did you say that?**_

 _No. Musta' been Two._

"Woah. Are you guys in my head?"

 _ **Wait, YOUR head? Don'cha mean OUR head?**_

"Three, what did you do."

 _THE IDIOT USED THE FUSION SPELL TO FUSE OUR HEADS AND MINDS TOGETHER._

 ** _Yup! That was awesome. So… can I have control back?_**

 _No way. This isn't real._

 _Unfortunately you're wrong. Three screwed us over._

 ** _So can I?_**

 _You can hear my thoughts too?_

 _Well, it's better than saying it out loud and having Infinut look at you weird._

Sure enough, Infinut already had out some equipment and was doing a brain scan. Two felt his head. He had three leaves, like a repeater, but only two were standing up.

 _Wait… so I could give you control?_

 ** _Or I could not-so-kindly take control, but yeah! MY TURN!_**

 _Fine. Only because I want to know if this works._

Two closed his eyes and felt something shift. He felt the third leaf rise to show Three was in control. Two reached up to feel it, but realized he couldn't. Same went for speaking.

 _So… we share a mind, but only one of us can be in control?_

"Incredible. Threepeater, what happened? All your individual personalities converged into one brain!"

"Well… that was me. I used a fusion spell! One isn't too happy about it though."

 _Well, I'm NOT._

"Wait… Three? Is that you? Is that why the last leaf stood up?"

 _I keep forgetting how good he is._

"Correctumundo!"

"Amazing..." Infinut used a thought-to-speech translator to write some notes. "So when you woke up, Two was in control?"

"Two for two! About Two too!"

 _If we weren't always stuck with you I would've ditched you a while ago._

 ** _You're just jealous! You're just jealous!_**

 _Guys! Keep your thoughts to yourself._

 _Kinda hard to do that now…_

"Three, can you hear the others in your head?"

"Yup."

"So my hypothesis was correct… Can I speak to One please?"

 _ **Why you?**_

 _Is that jealousy I hear?_

One took control, and the leaves changed accordingly. He took a few seconds to adjust to the body, then nodded. Infinut took more notes.

"Heya Infinut, is there a way to change us back?"

 ** _What? Already? Aww…_**

 _Well just imagine if Rose found out, or Peashooter._

 ** _Oh no, Peashooter!_**

 _He'd be so upset…_

"Well, there IS a way, I just need to talk to Peashooter about your physical condition, since he is legally your guardian."

 ** _NO!_**

 _NO!_

"Uhh, can't we just have someone else evaluate my condition?"

"I'm talking about your previous physical condition. Speaking of which, I need to ask about your mental condition as well."

Infinut, we can't let Peashooter know under any circumstances."

"Why? He would be more upset if you didn't tell him."

"We avoid him. Solve the problem before it gets out of hand."

"That's a horrible idea. As your friend and adviser, not to mention doctor, we let him know."

 _Dangit, he's right._

 ** _NO! He'll give us the face!_**

 _The depressed one?_

 ** _No, not that. The disappointed one!_**

 _I knew it started with a "D"…_

 _Guys, focus! Here..._

Two took back control and adjusted to the form again. Infinut gave an inquisitive look, but Two ignored it. He got off the bed and bolted out the door, Infinut following. Two sped through the hallways to the front door; luckily most plants were in their classes so he didn't hit anyone. The front doors burst open as the repeater flew out in a blur. He made the trek across Suburbia, the only thing on his mind being keeping out the others. One didn't protest, but Three was going ballistic. Two ignored them as his feet continually thrust him along the road.

Peashooter and Sunflower were watching the TV, boredom evident on their faces. Boredom and a faint blush, but mostly boredom. That was changed when Threepeater banged his head on the door, shaking the door and flinging Threepeater backwards. Peashooter and Sunflower rushed out the door to see a repeater sprawled out on their lawn, a large red bruise on their forehead. Just when Peashooter went to check, the repeater yelped and shot upwards. Peashooter and Sunflower jumped back in surprise. The repeater got up and shook himself. They looked around in a daze, finally resting their eyes on Peashooter. They waved before falling back down. Peashooter and Sunflower exchanged confused glances and brought the dazed plant inside.

Infinut, meanwhile, was studying the reversal spell in Threepeater's book while making his way through the city. It could fix what had happened, but would inflict permanent damage on the subject's mental stability. _It's already fragile enough, might as well not._ Infinut concluded. Eventually, he spotted the house. He briefly wondered if Wallnut was there before pushing the thought aside. That could wait until Threepeater was better. Infinut knocked on the door and waited before Sunflower opened the door; her leaves clenched and a glare was on her face when she said "Come in."

Peashooter was nowhere to be seen. Threepeater was on the couch, miserable, all three leaves raised. Infinut drew the spell book and plopped it onto the table. Threepeater immediately got up and looked through the book before finding the reversal spell. Upon reading, his expression dropped. Sunflower sighed and scratched the leaves on Threepeater's head, making him smile weakly. Infinut stated the obvious.

"We need Peashooter to see this."

"He doesn't need to. I know Threepeater pretty well, but Chomper knows him better. He could tell us about him."

"No… he doesn't…"

Peashooter stepped into the room from the hallway, carrying three pictures. He laid them on the table and pointed at each individually. All of them had Threepeater in them, but something was off in the first one. Threepeater's heads were all synchronized perfectly. In the second picture, One and Three were a little further from Two, and both had slightly different expressions. In the third picture all the heads were at uneven heights and each had a distinct expression. Threepeater stared at the pictures, while Sunflower had no idea what to make of it. Peashooter explained.

"In this one," he pointed to the first picture, "Threepeater was still a baby. Repeater and our dad hadn't even left for the army. Now in this one," Peashooter pointed to the second picture, "Threepeater was almost two years old. In the last one he's four. His MPD developed overtime."

"You're leaving something out." Infinut argued.

Peashooter looked away. Threepeater and Sunflower studied the pictures. Sunflower noticed Two was the only one to stay at a consistent height. She asked Threepeater if she could talk with him. They had a small discussion as Infinut stared intently at Peashooter. Eventually, Peashooter sighed.

"Can I talk to Threepeater privately please?"

Threepeater nervously followed his brother down the hall into Peashooter's room. Once they were gone, Sunflower gave her hypothesis to Infinut.

"I think Two is the original personality because of the head heights and his consistent expression. The others also seem to act a little differently towards Two, like he's in charge. I don't think Threepeater even knows it."

"Hmm… we'll evaluate the evidence later. But one thing I know is that MPD isn't usually simultaneous. Something unnatural caused it."

 _/Meanwhile…_

"Ok Threepeater, I need to tell you something. Your MPD… isn't wholly natural. Before… well… we'll get to that later. Anyways, when you were born, you switched between personalities naturally. Two was the most common, especially since he was the only one who ever went to bed. Then… well… do you remember when I took you to Suburbia? One day during that, we were ambushed by a group of soldiers. You weren't hit, but in my carelessness I dropped your pot. You landed on your heads, and instantly something about you changed. Your heads no longer were controlled by the same central mind. I had split you into your different personalities. And now… since you fused yourself back together… I feel like it's my fault. Yes, you want to go back to how it was, but I still feel like if I wasn't an idiot you would be happier."

Threepeater stood in shocked silence.

 _W-wait…_

 ** _But… but…_**

Two hugged Peashooter, ending the stammers of the others. Peashooter tried to break away at first, but he eventually conceded and hugged his little brother back. One and Three had a silent agreement and started giggling. Two scoffed at them but said nothing.

When the brothers exited the room, Sunflower and Infinut were in deep conversation about the causes of Threepeater's MPD. Peashooter nervously glanced at Threepeater, but he was trying not to let his giggles escape lest they notice them. After a few minutes he failed. Sunflower and Infinut turned to see a nervous Peashooter standing over Threepeater, who was on the ground laughing.

"How long were you standing there?" Sunflower asked, embarrassed.

"Almost ten minutes. Threepeater was trying not to laugh the whole time."

"We figured out a solution." Infinut stated. "We can use the reversal spell, but before we do that we backup Threepeater's memories onto a drive, like a computer. It might take awhile but all three sets of memories will be intact."

Threepeater stood up and looked at Peashooter for approval. Peashooter smiled at his brother and scratched their leaves.

"Sounds like a plan."

Threepeater and Infinut left minutes later. Peashooter scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he realized he and Sunflower were alone again.

"Hey Peashooter, how about a walk?"

"Sure!"

The two plants locked up the house and went on their walk.

 _/L.E.A.F. Academy: Threepeater and Infinut's room_

"Ready?"

"Almost. Just a few more minutes."

Three was hooked up to one of Infinut's machines, his memories being saved. One and Two had already finished theirs. A beep sounded, signaling the process being done. Three unhooked himself from the machine and sat on his bed. He drew the wand. The book was opened to the reversal page. He gripped the wand tightly and muttered the spell. His wand moved slightly. A _BANG_ shook the room. Threepeater went unconscious immediately. He fell back on his bed. The repeater glowed and split into three heads. Infinut watched curiously as the process took place. He took no notes though. In his opinion, magic was too much trouble.


End file.
